Negima Vault Adventures: Curse of the Dreadnoids
by heroes1202
Summary: All of Class 2-A has vanished from Mahora Academy by the work of an ancient race of magical creatures. Negi, Kotaro, Asuna, and Nodoka must work together while traveling the globe to save their classmates.
1. Ch 1: The Infestation Arrives

_**Negima and the Curse of the Dreadnoids**_

_**Chapter 1: The Infestation Arrives**_

It was the beginning of a usual day at Mahora Acadmey. The girls made their way to the classes. Negi was with Asuna, Konoka and Setsuna as they made their way to their class room.

"Hurry up Negi! Class will start and I WILL blame you if we're late!" Asuna shouted.

"Well let me catch up first!" Negi said. Chamo hung onto Negi's shoulder for dear life as he ran to catch up with the girls. Up ahead already was Kotaro.

"Hey! Negi!" Kotaro said waving.

"Not now Kotaro! We're going to be late for school!" Asuna said. Kotaro watched as they just passed him by.

"Uh...all righty then." Kotaro said. Just then, he saw Chizuru coming up to him. He gasped and ran behind Negi and the others.

"Well, at least wait for me then!" Kotaro shouted. When they finally arrived at their classrooms, the day went on as usual without much change. Asuna and Ayaka got into another fight that Negi couldn't stop until the bell ending class had rang. He met up with Kotaro outside.

"Hey Negi. Been waiting for you." Kotaro said.

"Why?" Negi said. Kotaro smiled.

"I think my skills might be a bit sloppy. Mind if we have a practice bout to see if I'm right?" Kotaro said. Negi gulped.

"Well, uh..." Negi said. He figured that Kotaro wouldn't let him leave without agreeing. So Negi agreed to a pratice match. But they did it where no one would see them. Asuna and Konoka were at their dorm room waiting for Negi.

"Wonder where Negi is." Konoka said.

"I think Kotaro wanted him for something." Asuna said. When Negi returned, it was getting late and he was exhausted.

"Kotaro wanted to have a practice battle and then I had to see Fei Ku and Evangeline for lessons as well." Negi said. Asuna groaned.

"Negi. If you keep doing stuff like this, you'll probably collapse by the time you get back here." Asuna said. Negi chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. But looking at Negi's face, his eyes were droopy and he looked ready to pass out.

"Don't play that game with me kid. You better go to sleep right now. A ten year old needs his sleep after all." Asuna said. But Negi said he wasn't tired and Asuna looked at him with a sly smile. She knew she was right and Negi didn't want to admit it. As Asuna helped Negi to bed, Konoka giggled.

"Eh? What's so funny Konoka?" Asuna said.

"Oh nothing Asuna. Just remembering back to when Negi first came here. You two NEVER got along well as you are now. And I think it's sweet." Konoka said. An hour later, Asuna told Konoka she was going for a short walk.

"Don't be long Asuna. It's really late." Konoka said. Asuna chuckled.

"Yeah. I know. Just make sure Negi stays asleep. The kid works too hard." Asuna said. She went outside while the moon was beginning to rise over the grounds.

"Wow. Look at that moon. It sure looks nice tonight." Asuna said. Suddenly, she saw something fly by her face. It was a small bug but she didn't pay attention to it. However, she should have. This bug wasn't normal and it went merging into her skin. She felt a small sting on her right arm and looked. The bug wasn't there.

"Wha? That's weird. I thought...I...felt...sleepy..." Asuna said. She suddenly fainted and she was sound asleep. At the girls' dorm rooms, a mysterious dust was being casted over the girls. The dust turned into more of those bugs and they landed on any open skin areas on the girls. And like Asuna, the bugs merged with them and they were out cold. By the time morning broke out, things were quiet.

"My. That was a good night rest." Negi said. He was just getting up and he stretched his arms out with a yawn. He looked towards Asuna and Konoka's beds. They were empty with the sheets pulled back.

"Guess Konoka and Asuna must be up already." Negi said. He put his glasses on and looked around. Just then, Chamo came rushing into the room and leaped onto Negi's blanket covered lap.

"Negi! Negi! We got trouble! And it's the REALLY BAD kind too!" Chamo shouted. He jumped up and down constantly on Negi's lap. Negi caught Chamo and tried to calm him down.

"Chamo. Calm down. Tell me what's wrong." Negi said. Chamo took a deep breath.

"It's the girls Negi! They're all GONE!!" Chamo shouted.

"Wh...What?!" Negi shouted "Are you sure?!" Chamo nodded.

"All of the doors to their rooms are opened and the beds are empty! And I haven't seen any of them at all anywhere on the grounds! It's a ghost town!" Chamo said. Negi got out of bed quickly and rushed to the rooms. Sure enough, every room was empty without a trace of the girls ever being there.

"C...Chamo? Where are the girls?" Negi said worried.

"Like I told you! They're all GONE!" Chamo shouted. He grew worried and rushed to Evangeline's room on the grounds. But just like the others, she was gone too along with Chachamaru!

"We better check the school." Negi said. He quickly returned to their room and changed into his black shirt with the blue jacket. After grabbing his staff, Negi hurried to Mahora Academy and rushed down the hallways. It was the weekend and there wasn't any class today.

"Oh...we better find them. I'm worried about them." Negi said. Just then, he looked ahead and there was Kotaro rushing up to him with Jennifer at his side.

"Kotaro! Jennifer!" Negi said.

"Negi!" Kotaro and Jennifer said. They met with each other half way down the hall.

"Negi! What's going on?! I can't find Chizuru anywhere. Natsumi and Ayaka are gone too. And Jennifer can't find Evangeline or Chachamaru." Kotaro said.

"That's what WE want to know!" Chamo said. Negi hurried to Konoe's office with Jennifer and Kotaro by his side. Meanwhile, Konoe was up against a corner with someone growling and snarling. It stopped when it heard the doors burst open.

"Dean Konoe! My class has gone..." Negi said. But he stopped when he saw who the monster pinning Konoe into a corner was. It was Asuna with pale blue skin, small horns on her head, her elbows were more pointed and her eyes were turned black and red. She held her giant pactio sword over her shoulder and her teeth became fangs. She was in her armor form but her armor looked purple instead of pink.

"A...Asuna?!" the three of them said.

"What happened to HER?!" Chamo said. Asuna snarled and jumped at Negi's group swinging her blade. They dodged while Jennifer tumbled back into the hall. Suddenly, the doors slammed shut with Jennifer still out in the hall.

"Negi?! Kotaro?! Are you all right?! Say something!" Jennifer shouted while banging the door. Asuna looked back and roared when she saw she missed. Negi held his staff tightly while Kotaro got ready to attack.

"Look out Negi! Here she comes!" Kotaro said. Asuna yelled loudly as she leaped at Negi with her blade ready to swing.

"Sorry Asuna. No hard feelings!" Kotaro said. He jumped at Asuna and kicked her right in her stomach. She went crashing to the ground but got back up rather fast.

"It seems we have no choice Asuna. I'll have to fight you!" Negi said. He shouted a spell and sent bolts of light towards her. She deflected them with her sword and they nearly got Konoe in the head!

"Sorry Konoe! I didn't mean to..." Negi said. But quick as a flash, Asuna caught Negi by his neck and raised him up. Chamo hopped off of Negi's shoulders and onto the desk behind him.

"Negi!" Kotaro said. Asuna chuckled in a darker voice as she squeezed her grip on Negi.

"Now you pay the price...child of the Thousand Master!" Asuna said "You will PAY for your father's crimes against the Dreadnoid race!" Negi didn't understand anything Asuna just said. When Konoe heard "Dreadnoid race", he looked quite worried. Kotaro growled and charged for Asuna.

"Don't interfere you puppy!" Asuna said. She suddenly moved Negi in front of her like a shield. But Kotaro slid beneath Negi and got behind Asuna.

"What?!" Asuna said. Kotaro chuckled and struck Asuna right in the back with a ferocious burst of kicks. They came right after another and with one final kick, Asuna dropped Negi and she was sent flying towards the door. The force was so strong that it shattered the door and she went crashing through the walls until she was outside the school.

"Asuna!" Negi shouted.

"Oh sure. You worry about HER instead of us?" Kotaro said. They quickly rushed to Asuna's side. Asuna was knocked out cold from smashing through the walls and she moaned.

"I should have guessed this was their vile work." Konoe said. He reached into his robe and pulled out a small vile of blue liquid.

"Professor? Please hold Asuna's head up." Konoe said. Negi tilted Asuna's head up and held it while Konoe leaked the liquid into her mouth. With a few gulps, Asuna's eyes slowly opened. Her skin and body started changing back to normal and a small dark bug was ejected from her arm. It squealed a bit before popping like a firecracker.

"What was THAT?!" Kotaro said.

"That was one of the Dreadnoid race's disgusting bugs." Konoe said. Asuna moaned and looked at Negi. Her eyes were changed back to normal and Negi smiled.

"N...Negi? What...what hapened?" Asuna said. Konoe brought Asuna back to his dorm room and she sat down in a chair. Negi gave her a glass of water.

"The...Dreadnoids?" Asuna said. Konoe nodded and looked out his window.

"Those filthy monsters. I thought the Thousand Master destroyed them all years ago. I guess he missed a few and now they're acting up again." Konoe said. Negi stood by Konoe's side.

"What are the Dreadnoids?" Negi said. Konoe turned to Negi.

"I suppose you should know. The Dreadnoids are an ancient group of magical creatures that were the most vile monsters in the known universe. They aimed to corrupt every living being in the known universe so they too become one of them." Konoe said. Negi looked back at Asuna. He figured that Asuna would have become a Dreadnoid if they hadn't saved her.

"They use those dark insects to merge with the skin of any living organism and slowly transform them into horrible monsters that only seek power and destruction. Knowing this had gone on for too long, your father faced them and supposedly destroyed them all." Konoe said. Negi couldn't believe it.

"My father...could do THAT?" Negi said. Konoe nodded. Kotaro, Jennifer and Asuna looked at Negi and Konoe worried.

"But, apparently, he missed one or two and they've decided to revolt against the Magic Association as well as the Thousand Master for nearly wiping their race from existance." Konoe said.

"What do they have against the Magic Association?" Asuna said. Konoe sighed.

"It is because the Magic Association were aiding the Thousand Master in attempting to destroy them. They now see all humans as their enemy. Those monsters...must have the rest of your class Professor Springfield. But judging by the time past since the girls vanished, I don't suspect they are still within Mahora City." Konoe said. Negi and Asuna gasped.

"Wait a second. Does that mean...?!" Asuna said. Konoe looked at her and nodded.

"I'm afraid I have no choice. Professor Springfield? Asuna? You must find the girls wherever they are on this planet and retrieve them before they become what Asuna would have been." Konoe said.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	2. Ch 2: Preparations for the Journey

**_Negima and the Curse of the Dreadnoids_**

**_Chapter 2: Preparations for the Journey_**

With the difficult task ahead of them, Negi and Asuna returned to their room to gather their things for the trip. They met with Konoe again in his office before leaving. He had a few important things to tell them. Chamo was on Negi's shoulder and Jennifer was with them.

"I thought I should let you two know something important before you take off on your quest." Konoe said. But just as Konoe began, Kotaro came in with a backpack on.

"Kotaro? Why are you here?" Negi said. Kotaro looked at him with a chuckle.

"What? Think I'm sitting out? Think again. I'm sticking with you guys this time!" Kotaro said. Asuna groaned.

"Well, in any case, I have some things to tell you three before you take off." Konoe said. Chamo told him not to forget about himself.

"Shut up already ermine. The dean's trying to say something." Asuna said. The dean looked towards the right side of the room and waved his hand. He created a hologram illusion of Asuna.

"Hey. Is that...me?" Asuna said. Suddenly, the Asuna hologram changed into her form from earlier with her giant sword.

"Wha!" Asuna shouted from shock. Negi and Kotaro looked at Asuna and she just chuckled.

"These dark bugs, like the one we ejected from you Asuna, are known as Demon Parasites. These bugs are special creations of the Dreadnoids and can merge themselves with living beings and transform them into horrible monsters." Konoe said. Kotaro was picking at his teeth.

"Yeah. We know that already." Kotaro said.

"The process can cause the subject to become permamently mutated if the bug is not removed from within during the time period. How long it takes differs depending on the infected host." Konoe said "There are three states. Asuna, like all newly infected hosts, was only the first stage where the bug is the easiest to remove." Asuna looked at herself and sighed with relief. He waved his hand again and the Asuna hologram changed into something else.

"Ew!" Asuna said. This time, Asuna looked more taller and she held two giant swords in both hands. Her hair was dark orange and the small horns on her head grew out more. Her legs and feet appeared more monstrous like and her fangs were sticking out of her mouth.

"This is what Asuna would have been in her second state. In this state, the subject's power is at least four to ten times what their original level was before being infected. Also, her form starts to become more beast like." Konoe said. Asuna was completely grossed out with what she looked like.

"Man. Asuna sure is UGLY." Kotaro said. Asuna looked at Kotaro with rage in her eyes.

"Uh...I mean that in a...good way?" Kotaro said. He chuckled just as Konoe waved his hand again. The Asuna hologram changed again. When Asuna saw it, her eyes widened and she looked ready to throw up.

"And...is this the third state?" Negi said disturbed. Konoe nodded. The third state Asuna had her hands replaced by two giant swords like the one on her pactio card, her armor was all over her body, a knight mask covered her face with her nose and mouth exposed, her legs were gone and she was hovering, and in the middle of her chest was an empty heart shaped hole.

"This is the third state Asuna. In this state, the bug has completely taken over the subject. It has taken control of the subject's will and thoughts. The only way the bug can be removed is in a duel to the death. If you win, the bug is ejected and the subject is returned to normal." Konoe said. Asuna looked at her hologram self horrified.

"What's...the hole for?" Asuna said.

"That...is where the heart of the subject was. These bugs feed off the emotions of the host body and transforms them based off how they feel. Once in the third state, the subject has lost all emotions and can no longer think for itself." Konoe said.

"But...why would these Dreadnoid guys want Negi's class?" Jennifer said.

"Because...their favorite people to corrupt are always those who have a pactio with a mage. These bugs can actually force pactio powers out of the host and use them to their advantages. Like what happened to Asuna, they wanted to control her pactio powers." Konoe said. He waved his hand and next to the third state Asuna was a human like creature with purple skin and red and black eyes.

"This...is a Dreadnoid. They are the ones responsible for making the Demon Parasites. They treat magic like science and think of many diabolical ways to exploit magic and build mass armies with their powers." Konoe said.

"So...they wanted me to be...recruited in some army?" Asuna said. Konoe nodded. Negi was just glad that Asuna didn't suffer the same fate as any other unfortunate person.

"Hey. I have a question. What happens with those who have been infected by the bugs but they are removed?" Kotaro said.

"Well, like I said, they return to normal. And there is a positive side. If the bug is removed before transformation is complete, any future bugs cannot merge with the host. It's like having chicken pox. You only get it once in your life." Konoe said. Asuna sighed with relief.

"There goes my fears of becoming that thing." Asuna said.

"Now, I don't know how many of the Dreadnoids are left. But if you meet one, you must vanquish it before it can cause anymore damage to this world. They are crafty creatures and may try to decieve you with lies. Do not believe them by any means." Konoe said. The three of them nodded. Konoe smiled and the two holograms vanished.

"I wish you three the best of luck on your quest." Konoe said "And as a little tip of advice, if you meet another one of your classmates in their cursed form, do not fear about killing them. You are only fighting the bug. You cannot actually cause harm to the host." Negi sighed with relief. Now he wasn't afraid if he had to fight one of his own classmates.

"And don't worry about the damage Kotaro. I will make sure we get to work on fixing the walls and doors that you broke while fighting." Konoe said. After that, he shook their hands and Negi, Asuna and Kotaro left.

"Make sure to take care of Jennifer for us!" Asuna shouted. Konoe chuckled.

"Don't worry. I will. I have faith in you three." Konoe said. Chamo grumbled.

"You mean FOUR!" Chamo shouted. Konoe chuckled and waved.

"I think the old coot just plain hates me." Chamo said. Just then, they heard someone rushing down the halls panting for air. They rushed down and saw Nodoka clutching a wall.

"N...Nodoka!" Negi shouted. They hurried to Nodoka's side with Konoe and Jennifer behind.

"Bookworm! You're all right! What happened? Where were you?" Asuna said. Nodoka caught her breath and looked at Negi.

"P...Professor. It was...horrible. I was...being taken captive by...some monsters. They...tried to infect me with some bug. But...I escaped before...they could get me." Nodoka said. She shivered just thinking about the bug.

"So, did it infect you?" Konoe said. Nodoka shook her head.

"Well, don't worry Nodoka. You're with your friends now." Negi said. Nodoka thought back to when she was being taken away. She remembered that the other girls taken with her was Yue, Sakurako, Kaede and Fumika.

"Yue...she...she..." Nodoka said. She started crying and hugged Asuna. Asuna hugged her softly.

"Come on bookworm. You're brave. Be brave for Yue. She'll be all right." Asuna said.

"That's right. Because the three of us are going to save them!" Kotaro said. Nodoka looked at Negi, Asuna and Kotaro and saw their bags. She backed off a bit and looked at Negi more confidently.

"Please professor! Let me come too! I want to save Yue! She's my friend!" Nodoka said. Negi looked at Asuna and they looked at the dean.

"She might be of some help." Konoe said. Negi smiled remembering what Nodoka's pactio powers were.

"All right then Nodoka. You might want to gather some of your things since we are going to be heading off soon." Negi said. Nodoka looked at Negi and nodded. After gathering her stuff, the five of them set off for anywhere they wanted to.

"So, now what? We have no leads as to where to go." Kotaro said "Are we just...drifting with the wind?" Asuna looked confused.

"Come to think of it...the dean didn't give us any leads as to where to look first." Asuna said. Just then, Nodoka remembered something one of the Dreadnoids said.

"Wait. I remember...they were...planning something in...Venice involving one of us. But...I...don't remember who." Nodoka said.

"Venice? Isn't that in Italy or something?" Asuna said. Negi nodded.

"If those Dreadnoids are planning something in Venice, then they must have one of the girls. We better get there soon." Negi said. The others nodded once they decided that Venice was the first stop. Meanwhile, somewhere far away from Mahora City, all of the girls from Class 2-A are standing stiff as boards with a hypnotic trance on their faces.

"Oh. These girls are simply perfect. I never felt such strong magical energy in my life." one of the Dreadnoids said. This one was the king and he kept his face hidden beneath a hood.

"I am glad your majesty. We thought so as well." another one said. At the end of the line, there was Yue. She was already infected by the bug and her skin was pale blue. Her eyes were red and black, her hair had many split ends, veins were pulsing down her arms, and she had a third eye slowly coming on the middle of her forehead.

"N...Nodoka..." Yue whispered. The king stopped and looked at Yue when he heard her voice.

"Huh. Thought this one said something." the king said. As he went off, Yue's eyes shifted towards the king and she looked at herself. She was fighting against the hypnotic trance and was succeeding at it. But the king saw her trying to escape.

"And where are YOU going?" the king said. He fired a bolt of red lightning at Yue and she was zapped. She collapsed to the ground.

"Put extra watch on this one. She appears to be quite different from the others." the king said. Before he left, he counted their heads. He only counted twenty eight heads.

"Wait. I thought you captured thirty female humans from that academy. Where are the other two?" the king said.

"Well, both of them got away from us. One was called Asuna Kagurazaka. She was the first girl to form a pactio with the boy Negi Springfield. According to our tracker in the bug, the boy has removed the bug from her and she has returned to normal. The other, Nodoka Miyazaki, got away before ever infecting her." the Dreadnoid said.

"Hmm. Then that means they are surely helping Springfield." the king said. The king chuckled.

"To think. The son of the Thousand Master...is all that stands before us. This...will be quite interesting." the king said. Yue groaned thinking about Negi and Nodoka's safety.

"Ne...Negi...N...Nodoka..." Yue muttered before passing out.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_


	3. Ch 3: The Haunted Waters of Venice

_**Negima and the Curse of the Dreadnoids**_

_**Chapter 3: The Haunted Waters of Venice**_

When Yue came to, she was in a pod shaped chamber that was made of glass. She looked at herself and she was still the same before she was knocked out.

"Hey. What...what's going on?" Yue said. She looked outside the pod and there was the king. A few other Dreadnoids were with him operating control panels. Hatches beneath Yue's feet opened up and some black dust appeared.

"Wha...What is that?!" Yue said. She backed up against the wall of the pod. She slipped on the floor and fell on her rear looking frightened.

"It's all right little human. Don't worry. It's just...we can't have any open minded humans in this job of ours." the king said. As the king laughed, Yue soon saw something. That wasn't black dust. It was more of those parasites that infected the class!

"No! Get away from me! Don't you come anywhere near me you disgusting bugs!" Yue said. Behind the king, there were two figures in cloaks. Yue looked through the cloud of bugs and thought she saw Evangeline and Chachamaru.

"E...Evangeline? Chachamaru?!" Yue said. Meanwhile, Asuna and the others arrived at the airport for their trip to Venice. Negi had his staff on his back beneath his backpack.

"All right. Now where's that stupid plane?" Asuna said. Negi looked back at Nodoka. Nodoka was still scared of what might happen to Yue.

"Nodoka? Are you all right?" Negi said. Nodoka looked at Negi blushing.

"I'm...I'm all right professor." Nodoka said. Asuna asked if it had anything to do with Yue and Nodoka nodded.

"Like we said, don't worry. We'll make sure Yue is found and rescued. Trust us." Asuna said.

"All...All right." Nodoka said. Kotaro yawned and stretched his arms out.

"Besides, if they fight like Asuna, this might be easier than we thought." Kotaro said. Asuna looked at Kotaro annoyed.

"What? Don't I fight good enough?!" Asuna said. Kotaro chuckled.

"Not as one of those Dreadnoids you don't." Kotaro said. Asuna slapped Kotaro in the back of the head.

"For some reason, I just felt like doing that." Asuna said. As Kotaro groaned, Negi and Chamo chuckled while fearing to make Asuna mad. But like Nodoka, Asuna was deeply worried about Konoka. She didn't try and show her worry for Konoka like Nodoka was for Yue.

"Asuna? Can I ask you something?" Negi said. Asuna looked at him.

"Are you...worried about Konoka...by any chance? You haven't said anything since we left." Negi said. Asuna gasped and looked away.

"A bit. But...I know she can take care of herself." Asuna said. Negi wasn't so sure that Asuna was that worried about Konoka. She had to have been more worried about her.

"Well, all right then." Negi said. Kotaro looked outside at the many planes.

"So, which one is supposed to go to Venice again?" Kotaro said. Asuna looked at her ticket.

"It should be here somewhere. We're supposed to find a "Gate 12" or something." Asuna said. After walking through the airport, they found their gate and boarded their plane. Meanwhile, in Venice, the people strolled through town without any fear as to what would come. Suddenly, on a rooftop, the king appeared with one of the girls.

"Ah. The city of water. What a fitting playpen for someone like you. Now...go ahead my dear. Cause as much damage as you wish." the king said. He vanished while the girl leaped down into the water canals. Suddenly, as she landed in the water, the water started acting ferocious and created waves.

"Huh? What's going on with the canals?" someone said. When they saw the water starting to attack the shorelines, the people ran in fear.

"Look out! The water in the canals has gone crazy!" a woman shouted. They did not know that one of Negi's students was causing the water to act ferocious.

"For my master, I will destroy this city until nothing but rubble remains!" the girl said. She soon rose up out of the water and started jetting across the top of the canals like an ice skater on ice. When she passed by buildings, the water she kicked up lashed out and shatter the windows.

"Pathetic humans. Your time of glory is OVER. Fear the Dreadnoids!" she shouted. As she zoomed out of sight, the townsfolk were horrified as what would come next. Meanwhile, Negi and his group were heading towards Venice on their plane. Negi was thinking back to what Konoe told them before they left.

"Here professor. I wanted to give you this as well. It is a special drink that we in the Magical Association made in case the Dreadnoid threat would return. It automatically locates the bug in a host's body and kills it." Konoe said. He gave Negi a bottle filled of the liquid they gave to Asuna when she was cursed.

"All right. We'll make sure to keep this safe." Negi said.

"One last thing. This liquid will work best if you weaken the host body first like you did when you fought against Asuna." Konoe said. He also gave Negi a special watch that had a monitor inside.

"With this, I will be able to stay in close contact with you. Should you ever need help, just give me a call." Konoe said. Negi nodded and put the watch in one of his pockets. Meanwhile, as Negi daydreamed, Asuna looked at him.

"Hey. You OK teach?" Asuna said. She snapped her fingers in front of Negi's face and he snapped back to reality.

"Sorry Asuna. Just remembering what the dean told us before we left." Negi said. Asuna smiled.

"Guys? Do...Do you really think we can stop whatever is happening to the others? What...What if we're too late?" Nodoka said. Asuna sighed.

"Nodoka? Come on. Not that again. Think positive. Say "We CAN do it!" in your head a few times. That might help." Asuna said. Negi smiled as he saw Asuna talking to Nodoka. She was doing all she could do to keep everyone thinking positive.

"I wonder...how Asuna must...really feel." Negi said softly. Chamo was hiding in Negi's bag up above in the luggage storage.

"I always wanted to go to Venice...but not like THIS!" Chamo said. It took them a while to get to Venice. But all the while, the girl continued to attack Venice. But she stayed in one section of town the most. When Negi and the others arrived in Venice's airport, they saw a lot of people leaving. The sun was starting to set.

"Hey. What gives? Where did all of these people come from?" Kotaro said.

"Must be Dreadnoid handywork." Asuna said. They went out into town and saw some of the people cleaning up the messes.

"Whoa! This place is a mess!" Asuna said "What hit here?! A tsunami?" A man approached them. He held a broom in his hand.

"More like an female incarnation of the devil itself. She has been ravaging our town without warning." the man said "Even though she looks like a beautiful young girl, she's a devil!" Asuna and Negi figured one of their classmates was behind this. But the only question now was which of them it was.

"Hey. Can we ask you something? What exactly does this girl look like? We may be able to help you." Negi said. The man laughed.

"Are you crazy? That demon will send you to your doom if you try and take her on. She's so fast that we can't make anything out of her." the man said. Kotaro grabbed the man by his shirt and pulled him down to his eye level.

"Don't go judging us pal! We AREN'T a bunch of kids!" Kotaro said. Asuna grabbed Kotaro and pulled him back.

"Sorry. But he's right. We really can help you. Our friends have been taken captive and we think this girl may be one of them. Can you please help us?" Nodoka said. The man figured they were serious about this.

"Well, she mostly stays in the southern section of town and resides beneath the water. Only thing we can make out is she has a long ponytail when she races by." the man said. Asuna and Negi thanked him for his advice and they went off.

"But be careful. She can kill you! Anything that can do all this could surely kill a man." the man shouted. As Negi and the others raced down, Negi contacted Konoe via watch.

"Dean. We found one of the girls. She's here in Venice. But we don't know who it is yet. We may need your help in identifying her." Negi said.

"All right. I'll try." Konoe said. When they reached the southern part of town, they looked around for the "demon" the man mentioned.

"Wait. I don't see anything. Where is she?" Kotaro said. Suddenly, something whisked by them beneath the water.

"Guys! In the canal!" Asuna said. Suddenly, something came leaping out of the water and stared down at Negi's group. The girl had a long blue ponytail, she had fins on her wrists and she had gills on her cheeks, her teeth were pirannah like, her legs had fins that acted like jets and she had scales over her body. It was Akira!

"Wait a second! That's Akira!" Asuna shouted.

"She's...a fish?!" Nodoka said. Akira landed above the water and raced towards Negi. She grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into a wall behind him.

"Intruders are not allowed in MY part of town. Now leave or suffer certain death!" Akira said. Kotaro rushed towards Akira and kicked her in the back.

"Hands off my pal fish stick!" Kotaro shouted. Akira fell back into the canals and swam away.

"Negi! You OK?" Kotaro said. Negi nodded and turned towards the canal. Akira leaped out and she faced Kotaro.

"That little act just cost you your lives!" Akira said. She suddenly started spinning around rapidly while water surrounded her.

"Look out! She's attacking!" Asuna shouted. Akira aimed for Asuna and fired a blast of water.

"Aqua Nightmare!" Akira shouted. The water struck Asuna and she went skidding back. She pulled her card out and shouted "Adeat!" as loud as she could. Her powers activated and she gained her sword and armor. She put the sword up as a shield to halt Akira's attack.

"What? Another pactio user?!" Akira said. Asuna yelled loudly and forced the water away from her. Negi took the chance and headed for Akira while riding his staff. Knowing they weren't really fighting Akira, Negi prepared a spell.

"Leave my student alone you evil parasite!" Negi shouted. He fired a rapid shot of light spears and they headed for Akira. They all hit home and she flew back a bit.

"Rotten little boy! Now you will ALL die here!" Akira said. She landed on top of the water and levitated just above the surface.

"Something tells me this won't be easy!" Asuna said. Konoe's screen was aimed towards Akira.

"Yes. Akira has gone into the second state. Watch out." Konoe said. Negi nodded and put the watch away. Akira just grinned with a sinister look on her face.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	4. Ch 4: A Whirlpool of Trouble

**_Negima and the Curse of the Dreadnoids_**

**_Chapter 4: A Whirlpool of Trouble_**

Negi, Kotaro, Asuna and Nodoka were anxiously waiting to see if Akira would make the first move. After seeing her blinding speed, they prepared for anything. Meanwhile, Chamo was still in Negi's bag that he left before entering Akira's territory.

"Hey! Negi! What's going on out there?!" Chamo shouted. Chamo's voice was muffled by the bag and they couldn't hear him.

"Come on fin head! We'll take you on!" Asuna said. Nodoka pulled her card out and she activated her powers. She faced Akira.

"Akira Okochi! What are you thinking? Let me read your mind!" Nodoka shouted. The book in front of Nodoka opened up and on the page was an image of Akira looking scared. On the page was "Help me! Help me guys! I...can't control myself!" beneath her picture.

"She's in trouble. That bug has gotten control of her!" Nodoka said. Akira charged for Nodoka ready to strike. But as soon as she swung her fist, Asuna intercepted by shielding her with her sword.

"No...you...don't!" Asuna said. As Akira and Asuna struggled, Kotaro leaped over Asuna and prepared to give Akira a round house kick. But Akira caught his leg as he swung it!

"Hey! What the...whoa!" Kotaro shouted. Akira pulled Kotaro towards her.

"Stay out of this pipsqueak!" Akira said. She threw Kotaro at Asuna and they both fell over. Negi fired another spell at Akira. It was a giant flash of light and it blinded her.

"Ack! Too bright!" Akira said. Taking risk, Kotaro charged for Akira and rapidly punch her in the stomach. He unleased a quick burst of punches followed by a kick to the jaw.

"That's for calling me a pipsqueak!" Kotaro shouted. Akira fell back into the canals and started to swim away.

"She's trying to get away! After her!" Asuna shouted. The group followed Akira's shadow in the water. As long as they could see it, Akira couldn't get away. But after turning a corner, they lost sight of Akira's shadow.

"Dang it. Where did she go now?!" Asuna said. They could hear Akira laugh echo through the water. But they couldn't point out where it was.

"Where is she?" Nodoka said. Negi and Kotaro scanned the canals and saw something. It was Akira's top half of her head sticking out of the water.

"There she is!" Negi shouted. Akira rose up and dashed towards them across the top of the water.

"Oh no you don't!" Asuna said. Asuna raised her sword in defense but Akira leaped over her!

"What?!" Asuna said. Akira struck Asuna hard in the back and she fell into the canal. Her armor was weighing her down.

"Asuna!" Negi shouted. Akira chuckled and dove into the canals. As Asuna struggled to keep her head above the water, Akira dragged her down into the water and attacked her swiftly by dashing multiple times past her. Asuna was having trouble breathing.

"Got to...get away!" Asuna thought. As she began swimming towards the surface, Akira turned around and headed for her at full speed.

"I don't think so sister! You're fish food now!" Akira shouted. She opened her mouth and her fangs were ready to bite Asuna!

"Oh man!" Asuna thought. But just as Akira was about to chomp, Negi fired a quick spell towards her shadow and sent Akira crashing down into the ground in the canal. Kotaro and Nodoka helped Asuna onto shore. But Akira quickly started spinning around like crazy and she created a whirpool! It sucked Asuna in.

"Now I got you!" Akira said. Negi reached to help Asuna but she accidentally pulled him down into the whirlpool!

"Negi! Help me!" Asuna shouted. Negi tried to reach Asuna but his arms were too short and he was too far from Asuna. He tried to stretch his staff out to her but he couldn't get her.

"Hold on Asuna!" Negi said. He shouted a spell as fast as he could. Just when Negi seemed to be going under with Asuna, a giant flash of light broke the whirlpool and ejected them onto the land. Asuna coughed and gasped for air while Negi turned back towards the canals.

"Come out you coward!" Negi shouted. Meanwhile, Chamo was still trying to get out of Negi's bag. He kicked hard and saw there was an open hole in the zipper. Chamo opened the zipper as much as he could and squeezed out.

"Hey Negi! What's going...?!" Chamo said. Just then, he saw Akira leap out of the water encased in a bubble of water.

"Ack! Holy cow!" Chamo said. He raced to Negi and hopped onto his shoulder.

"Negi! What's happening?! Who is that?" Chamo said. Negi told Chamo that was Akira.

"Wait! That's that blue haired girl that hangs out with Makie and Yuna. Right?" Chamo said. Asuna nodded. Akira's eyes glowed red and she snarled.

"Now I have HAD IT! You invade my territory, you attack me, and you call me a coward! Now I am MAD!" Akira shouted. With one loud ear piercing scream, Akira caused the bubble around her to expand. It captured Negi and the others as well as a few buildings.

"We're trapped! We're gonna drown!" Chamo said.

"Wait. This water. It's not real water. I can still breath." Asuna said. Negi felt around him and the air did feel like water but they could still breath. They looked at Akira and her legs transformed into a shark's tail.

"Whoa! That's scary!" Chamo said.

"Her legs! They're gone! She must be starting to enter her third state! Negi! We have to get her to drink some of that elixir now!" Asuna said. Negi didn't think Akira was weak enough for it to work.

"If we don't, she'll be eating us for appetizers!" Kotaro shouted. Akira chuckled in a high pitched voice and her fangs were even bigger.

"Now...I'm gonna chew you up and spit you out! Now that I'm in this magic bubble, all of my powers I would have in the water can now be used here!" Akira said. She tucked her arms in and started jetting around like a underwater torpedo!

"Ack! She's twice as fast now! Look out!" Negi said. Akira chuckled and turned around to aim at Negi.

"I'll get her!" Kotaro said. He stepped in front of Negi but Akira was going so fast that she slammed into the two of them and they both crashed.

"Professor! Kotaro!" Nodoka shouted. Akira turned around and headed for Nodoka now!

"I think I'll start my meal off with YOU nerd!" Akira shouted. But this time, when she attacked, Nodoka dodged her by stepping to the side. Akira growled and prepared to turn around. Negi and Kotaro quickly got up. Negi saw the speed Akira was going at.

"Wait. If we time our attacks right, we just might..." Negi said. He turned to Kotaro and they both nodded. They stepped in front of Nodoka just as Akira was coming back.

"Ha! Again? You're fools!" Akira shouted. But this time, Negi and Kotaro were ready. Negi shouted a quick spell that boosted Kotaro's power and his fist was encased in magical energy. Akira gasped.

"What? No!" Akira said. Kotaro chuckled and swung his fist like an uppercut towards Akira. At the speed she was going, the punch was so strong that it shot Akira straight up into the air. She popped her bubble and Akira's tail was gone.

"Got you that time!" Kotaro said. Akira screamed in pain as she descended down. She crashed down hard onto the ground. When Kotaro's punch connected with Akira's jaw, it was powerful enough to leave her paralyzed.

"Negi! The elixir!" Asuna said. Negi quickly pulled out the bottle and forced Akira to drink some of it. When she drank enough, she began yelling loudly and the bug was ejected out from Akira's left hand. It popped and evaporated to dust. With the bug gone, Akira slowly changed back to normal.

"We did it." Negi said. Akira's eyes opened and she looked at everyone. She slowly got up.

"Professor? Wh...Where are we?" Akira said. Akira shook her head and groaned.

"Don't worry Akira. You're with your friends now." Asuna said. They helped Akira back to town where Negi explained everything. They met together in a local bar with a blanket over Akira's shoulders and a glass of water in her hand.

"So...is that what happened?" Akira said. Asuna, Negi and Kotaro nodded.

"Then...everyone else must still be in trouble." Akira said "Even...Yuna and Makie." Nodoka put her hand on Akira's shoulder.

"It's...It's OK Akira. We're all working our hardest to find everyone." Nodoka said. Akira looked at Nodoka.

"As long as Professor Springfield is with us, we should have the entire class back before you know it." Nodoka said. Akira looked into her water and saw Yuna and Makie's smiling faces.

"I hope so too." Akira said. Asuna offered Akira a chance to come along with them to help. She explained that she couldn't be infected by the bug again.

"Thanks. But...I think I need to recover a bit before I make any serious decisions." Akira said. Negi nodded.

"All right then. We'll stay here until you feel better Akira." Negi said. Akira looked at Negi's smiling face and she smiled.

"Thanks professor." Akira said. Meanwhile, the king of the Dreadnoids had just gotten word of Akira's defeat.

"Hmm. Those brats are more persistant than I expected. They took down a second state host just like that? I guess Akira wasn't right for the job of taking them down. I guess...I need to pick someone else who I think is worthy enough." the king said. He turned towards a dark corner of the room. There was a low growl coming from within. In the shadows, it seemed as if there was some giant bulk creature that looked like Kaede.

"Maybe this one." the king said. Meanwhile, Akira mentioned that she saw Kaede before being infected.

"Any ideas where?" Negi said. Akira shook her head.

"Sorry." Akira said. Asuna chuckled.

"Hey. At least we have a lead on someone else from our class. But right now, we'll stay by your side until you're feeling better." Asuna said. Akira smiled.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_


	5. Ch 5: The Demonic Twins

**_Negima and the Curse of the Dreadnoids_**

**_Chapter 5: The Demonic Twins_**

Still in Venice waiting for Akira's answer, Negi and his group waited patiently. It had been a day since Akira was returned to normal and the bug inside her was removed.

"Do you guys think Akira will really join us? It's just...the six of us against everyone else." Nodoka said. Negi and Asuna looked at her.

"Sure she will. Trust us. Akira's our friend." Asuna said.

"I couldn't agree more. There's no reason for her not to help save her fellow classmates. Besides, now that we have Akira on our side again, her skills may prove useful in future battles." Negi said.

"I just wish she gave us more information about where to go next." Kotaro said. Just then, Akira approached Negi and his group.

"So what did you decide?" Negi said. Akira looked at Negi with a bold look on her face.

"I accept professor. I want to save Yuna and all of my friends." Akira said. Negi smiled and so did everyone else. From Negi's shoulder, Chamo gave a thumbs up.

"Then welcome aboard Akira." Asuna said. She shook Akira's hand and they both smiled.

"Good to be aboard Asuna." Akira said. She thanked Negi again for all the effort they put into restoring her to normal.

"No need to thank us that much Akira. We were doing what we felt was right. Besides, if it wasn't for the elixir that the dean gave us, I don't know how we would have removed that bug from you." Negi said. Kotaro huffed and looked away.

"I could have beaten that bug right out of her." Kotaro said. Asuna chuckled.

"What?" Kotaro said. Asuna looked at him.

"Without Negi's help, you probably would REALLY had been fish food." Asuna said. Kotaro groaned. Meanwhile, at the Dreadnoid's lair, the king was examining the girls in their states. Most of them were changing to their second state already. They slept in their own glass chambers like the one Yue was trapped in.

"It seems that our experiments are developing faster than we expected. They must be such weak life forms." the king said. He stopped when he saw Fuka and Fumika. The two were asleep and their bodies had changed. Fuka had a horn on the left side of her head while Fumika had a horn on the right side of her head, both of them had small fangs in their mouths, their skin was the same color as the rest and their hair was darker.

"Who are these two again?" the king asked.

"According to our records, their names are Fuka and Fumika. They are twin sisters." a Dreadnoid said. The king looked at their slumbering faces and smiled.

"Then if they like playing as twins, let's see how they like playing with Springfield's little brat. Send them out to Venice as soon as they wake up." the king said. As he walked off, the Dreadnoid bowed and turned to the twins.

"Hey! Wake up you two." the Dreadnoid said. He tapped on the glass on the pods and the twins woke.

"Time for a little field test. See these kids?" the Dreadnoid said. He showed them drawings of Negi, Asuna, Chamo, Kotaro, Nodoka and Akira. They both growled.

"Go to Venice and destroy them." the Dreadnoid said. He released the twins. Fuka howled while banging her chest with her fists and Fumika growled.

"If that Springfield could beat one state two subject, let's see how he handles two at ONCE!" the Dreadnoid said. Meanwhile, in Venice, Negi and the others were enjoying lunch together at one of their restaurants. They sat at an outdoor table in the bright sunny sky.

"It's nice of you to treat us to lunch professor." Akira said. Negi chuckled.

"Well, what else would I do for my favorite class?" Negi said. Asuna chuckled with sarcasm in her voice.

"We're your ONLY class teach." Asuna muttered. Negi blushed and gulped.

"Now Asuna. What makes you think I wouldn't want to be your teacher?" Negi said. Asuna chuckled.

"I could name a few things. But I won't." Asuna said. Negi stuttered and asked what Asuna meant.

"Geez. Negi. I was joking!" Asuna said. Akira chuckled.

"It's good to see no one changed." Akira said.

"Yes. It certainly is." Nodoka said. Chamo was resting beneath the umbrella at their table.

"Ah. Nothing like catching a few rays." Chamo said. Asuna looked at Chamo.

"Hey ermine. You mind getting lost? Do you know what would happen if people saw us eating with a live animal on our table?" Asuna said.

"No way toots. I like it...hey!" Chamo said. Asuna grabbed Chamo and stuffed him in Negi's bag hanging off his seat.

"Come on Asuna! Have a heart!" Chamo said. Kotaro and Negi chuckled.

"Serves you right Chamo. Asuna's not as soft and cuddly as you think she is!" Kotaro said. Asuna growled and struck Kotaro right in the back of the head with a punch.

"And she's got one HECK of a punch." Kotaro said dazed. He fainted and the others laughed. Meanwhile, on a rooftop observing the group, a Dreadnoid was with Fuka and Fumika.

"There they are. Let's go pets! Do not fail our king!" the Dreadnoid said. The three of them leaped down and faced Negi. When Negi and the others saw them, they gasped.

"It's...It's an actual Dreadnoid!" Asuna said. Nodoka looked at the twin's faces.

"Ah! P...Professor! Those two! Their Fuka and Fumika!" Nodoka said. Negi gulped.

"What? THOSE two are Fuka and Fumika Narutaki?!" Negi said. Kotaro got right back up.

"All right! It's fighting time!" Kotaro said. The twins attacked the table but the others got away before their table shattered.

"Hey! Don't you brats have manners? We were eating!" Asuna said. The twins chuckled together with an evil glare in their eyes. The Dreadnoid went for Nodoka.

"Now I will take you back human! You escaped us once, but now you are OURS!" the Dreadnoid said. Suddenly, Kotaro landed a spin kick to the Dreadnoid's face and he went flying into the nearby canal.

"No one takes MY friend without my approval!" Kotaro said. The Dreadnoid got out of the canal and spit water out of his mouth.

"So YOU are the dog hanyo that is aiding the Thousand Master's son. It will be an honor to make your head a trophy on our wall back at the base." the Dreadnoid said. Kotaro chuckled.

"You'll have a pretty hard time then. Because this puppy...ain't no pushover!" Kotaro said. As the two engaged in battle, Negi's group divided in two. It was Negi and Asuna against Fuka while Nodoka and Akira took on Fumika.

"All right you two little monkeys! Get ready for your medicine!" Asuna said. Negi could tell that by their appearances, Fuka and Fumika hadn't reached the second state yet.

"This might be easier Asuna. They don't appear to have went into their second state yet." Negi said. Asuna chuckled.

"That's too bad. I was looking forward to a good fight." Asuna said. Fuka chuckled.

"Oh don't worry. We'll give you a good fight...you filthy humans!" Fuka said. Fuka charged for Asuna and Negi.

"Let's do this!" Asuna said. The girls drew their pactio cards and activated them. Akira gained her water control, Asuna donned her armor and blade while Nodoka gained her mind reading powers.

"Let me check. Fuka and Fumika Narutaki. What are you thinking?" Nodoka said. On the pages in Nodoka's book, there were images of a sad Fuka and a crying Fumika. It read "Somebody help us!" on Fuka's page while "Professor! Help us! We can't think straight! I'm scared!" on Fumika's page.

"Don't worry. We'll set you guys free." Akira thought. Negi clutched his staff as Fuka leaped into the air. Fumika did the same and the twins met in the air.

"Let's go! Demon Multiplication!" the twins shouted. Suddenly, in flashes of purple smoke, there were multiple replications of the twins surrounding Negi's group.

"Whoa! Talk about stacking the odds!" Akira said. Negi wasn't scared.

"You can't hide from us!" Negi shouted. He shouted a spell that caused a flash of lightning to strike all of the twins. But when the smoke vanished from the destroyed clones, neither Fuka or Fumika were seen!

"Hey! Where did they go?!" Asuna said. The Dreadnoid chuckled.

"They're here. Can't you see?" the Dreadnoid said. Suddenly, Asuna got struck in the face!

"Asuna!" Negi said before getting struck in the stomach.

"They're...not gone! They're invisible!" Kotaro shouted. The Dreadnoid laughed.

"Yes. That means they ARE starting to enter their second state. And they can keep themselves invisible for as long as they want!" the Dreadnoid said.

"Then...how are we supposed to fight them?" Nodoka said.

"You CAN'T!" Fumika's voice said. She furiously attacked Akira and knocked her down. Asuna put her sword up in defense.

"Come on Fuka! Bring it!" Asuna said. Suddenly, she was struck in the back. Asuna turned around only to get struck again in the back. It seemed everytime that she moved, Fuka was always behind her.

"This is stupid! We can't spot them!" Asuna said. Fumika chuckled and slammed Akira into the wall of the restaurant.

"Of course you can't you stupid humans! We're invisible! How COULD you find us?" Fumika's voice said. Akira looked towards the water and saw something reflecting. It was shaped like Fumika.

"THIS is how!" Akira said. She summoned the water from the canal and struck what she saw. She had hit Fumika.

"What?" the Dreadnoid said.

"Guys! Lure them towards the water! Their invisible bodies can be seen against the water!" Akira shouted. Kotaro chuckled.

"So much for your little plan!" Kotaro said. Kotaro growled and charged for the Dreadnoid. With a furious barrage of slashes, the Dreadnoid was sent flying into the canal. When he hit the water, his body evaporated into purple dust and blew away.

"Wimp." Kotaro said. Meanwhile, Asuna tried to fight Fuka closer towards the water. But the twins kept their distance from the canal.

"This is bad. They can see us when we're against water!" Fumika's voice said. Fuka growled. Suddenly, two buckets dropped on their heads. Chamo was up above them on a ledge.

"Ha! Got ya!" Chamo said. What he dropped on them were paint buckets and the blue and pink paint coated them. Now Fuka was all blue while Fumika was all pink!

"No! Not this! Not...paint!" Fuka said. Chamo chuckled.

"Negi! Over here! Get them!" Chamo shouted. Negi spotted the twins and they gasped.

"Thank you Chamo. Now for you two!" Negi said. He casted a spell that was a bolt of lightning from his staff. The lightning struck the twins and they were sent flying down the road until they skidded to a stop. The twins were dazed.

"Now for your medicine." Asuna said. She took the elixir from Negi and made the twins drink equal amounts.

"Drink up now. It's good for you." Nodoka said. Suddenly, the twins shrieked and their bugs came popping out of the top of their heads. The bugs evaporated to dust and the twins returned to normal. Later that day, Fuka and Fumika joined Negi's group at the nearby park.

"You guys are heroes! You totally saved us!" Fuka said.

"How can we repay you guys? We'll do anything!" Fumika said. Negi chuckled.

"No need for any repayment girls. We just did what we had to do." Negi said.

"Besides, you two are a LOT cuter than you were a minute ago." Asuna said. The twins looked at each other and chuckled.

"We know we do!" Fuka and Fumika said. Everyone laughed together while the Dreadnoid king groaned. He watched them from a nearby roof.

"Curse those pests. Not only did I lose two more of my experiments, but they took down a fellow Dreadnoid. They'll pay for this. From this moment on, they are now the most wanted criminals on my list!" the king said.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	6. Ch 6: Enter the Fiendish Three

**_Negima and the Curse of the Dreadnoids_**

**_Chapter 6: Enter The Fiendish Three_**

The next day, Negi had gotten Fuka and Fumika's support against the Dreadnoids. The twins wanted payback against them for what they did to them.

"No one makes the Narutaki twins freaks and gets away with it!" Fuka said. Fumika nodded confidently.

"Good. Because we'll need all the help we can get. There are a lot more of our classmates that have probably been affected by those bugs than there are of us." Asuna said.

"Wow. I'm actually worried now." Fumika said. Just then, the magical watch Negi recieved started glowing. Negi opened it up and there was Konoe's face.

"Hello Professor Springfield. How have things been?" Konoe said.

"We've been fine Konoe. We actually rescued Fuka and Fumika. Now we have three of our classmates back." Negi said. Negi showed Konoe the girls and they waved with smiles.

"That's good news. Just to let you know, I've been doing some digging around myself trying to help you out as well. If I hear any news, I'll make sure to let you know." Konoe said. Negi smiled.

"Good to know you're on our side dean." Asuna said.

"Yes. Thank you so much." Nodoka said. Konoe smiled.

"By the way Asuna, something has been hovering around in my mind for some time now." Konoe said. Asuna looked at the dean and asked what it was.

"It's...It's about Konoka. I was concerned about you. I know that Konoka is your best friend and you must feel terrible inside. Are you doing all right?" Konoe said. Asuna looked at the dean with a sad face and then looked away.

"I'm...fine sir." Asuna said. When she looked at him again, she had a fake smile.

"Don't worry. I...I promise we'll bring Konoka home safe and sound." Asuna said. The dean sighed.

"Asuna? Is she...all right?" Akira thought. The more Nodoka thought of how worried Asuna was about Konoka, the more she worried about Yue.

"I know you will Asuna. Just do me a favor. Please don't try and hide your true feelings. If you do, they'll surely cloud your mind." Konoe said. He said goodbye to Negi and he closed the watch.

"Oh! Speaking of the girls, we got something to tell you guys!" Fumika said. Everyone looked at the twins.

"Before we got put to sleep back at that lair, we overheard Kaede being sent to China to take over the city. I think the city's name was...Beijing? Was that right?" Fuka said. Fumika nodded.

"Beijing? Why would Kaede be in China?" Kotaro said. Negi looked at his group firmly.

"Whatever her reason is, we have to go there and get her back." Negi said. Asuna nodded.

"You're right teach. We better leave now. Who knows what damage she's causing right now." Asuna said. The group headed off towards the airport while two cloaked figures watched from high up.

"So, they are going to Beijing? Come on. We must move on." one of them said. The other nodded and they both vanished. Meanwhile, at Mahora Academy, Konoe was looking at a framed photo of Konoka on his desk.

"I do hope you're all right. You're the only grandaughter I have." Konoe thought. Takahata came in with a cup of coffee.

"Worried about Negi and the others? Don't worry. I know those kids. They'll be fine." Takahata said. They both looked out of the window. Meanwhile, in Beijing, there were three figures lurking around on the Great Wall. One of them was bigger than the other two.

"Now our operation begins. Come! The city awaits us!" one of them said. The other two nodded and headed down off the wall. The third one followed with a giant crash when she leaped off the wall. Meanwhile, Negi and his group boarded their plane heading for China. Negi saw he was running out of money and so were the others.

"Man. I wish we could get around without having to pay for plane tickets every freaking time." Asuna said.

"Well, at least we're doing it for a good cause." Akira said. The twins nodded.

"While I agree with you, we are trying to find our friends Asuna. Do remember." Negi said. Asuna huffed and looked away.

"Maybe we could ask the dean for some money once in a while." Asuna said. Negi looked at Asuna.

"Asuna! We can't do that!" Negi said. Asuna looked at him.

"Negi. I was kidding. Don't you ever know what a joke is?" Asuna said. Negi gulped and the twins chuckled.

"Man Negi. Take a chill pill. You don't handle jokes well." Kotaro said. Nodoka thought it wasn't funny either. Negi and Nodoka looked at each other and blushed. Fuka laughed and pointed at Nodoka.

"Nodoka! You wallflower! You're in love with Professor Negi! I just know it!" Fuka said. Nodoka blushed bright red and started stuttering. Asuna looked at Fuka.

"Hey! Cut it out Fuka!" Asuna said. Fuka smiled and turned back in her seat. Meanwhile, in Beijing, the town was very peaceful until the sudden arrival of three figures.

"What the? Who are they?" a woman said. The large one chuckled and snapped her fingers. The other two started attacking the city.

"What?! What are they doing?!" a man shouted.

"We're taking this city for our own! In the name of the Dreadnoids, you are all our captives! Resistance is futile!" she said. When Negi and the others arrived in Beijing, they hurried out. From their plane windows, they saw parts of Beijing looked like they were attacked.

"Whoa! Who threw a wild party?" Fumika said. Asuna saw a man running by and grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"Hey! Hold on a minute! What's going on?" Asuna said.

"Monsters! There is a monster attacking the city! They've ordered an evacuation. If you're tourists, you picked a bad time to visit." he said. He started running off again.

"A monster huh? Sounds like Kaede is having too much fun." Akira said. Negi drew his staff. Asuna chuckled and the girls drew their pactio cards.

"Hey. As long as the teach wants to fight, who are we to disagree?" Asuna said. They activated their pactio powers and being led by Negi, the group headed for town. Chamo rode on Negi's shoulder.

"Be careful Negi. If this IS Kaede, she's bound to be a LOT stronger than normal." Chamo said.

"Well, you know what they say? The bigger the muscles, the smaller the brain." Fuka said.

"Uh...Fuka? Who said that?" Fumika said. Kotaro huffed.

"Or you could say this. The bigger they are, the harder they fall!" Kotaro said. As they progressed through town, they forced their way through town passed the crowds of fleeing people.

"Coming through people! Out of our way!" Asuna said. They soon were intercepted by the president of China.

"You kids! Where are you going?! You must evacuate the city. We're all in danger." he said.

"I'm terribly sorry. But if you don't let us through, Beijing will be in more trouble." Negi said. The president wasn't buying their story and started leading them away from the city. Kotaro managed to get the president away from them and they headed off.

"Come back! You'll get killed!" the president shouted. But suddenly, something swooped down and captured him. It looked like a masked ninja.

"Ha! If you want your precious leader, come to the Forbidden City!" she shouted. As she vanished, she laughed wickedly.

"The Forbidden City?" Asuna said.

"Yes Asuna. That's the large palace in the center of Beijing! Kaede MUST be there!" Negi said. Asuna smiled.

"You know something teach? I'm glad we have a brain like yours on our side." Asuna said. They made their way there following the masked ninja. When they arrived through the gates, they saw the masked ninja standing with another masked figure.

"Hey you two! Drop that man right now!" Akira said. Suddenly, the girls heard a laugh.

"Or WHAT?" the voice said. Behind the two masked figures was Kaede. Her arms were more bulked, she had a evil smile, she had small bumps going down her back, pulse marks were on her face and arms and her eyes were open slightly.

"Kaede? Is that you?" Nodoka said. Kaede chuckled and took the president.

"Well, you gonna fight or are you just bluffing?" Kaede said. Kotaro chuckled.

"Hope you put up a decent fight! Otherwise, this will be over in a flash!" Kotaro said. He yelled loudly as he charged for Kaede.

"Stupid kid!" Asuna said. She followed Kotaro with her sword ready to swing. But just as Kotaro swung a kick and Asuna swung her sword, they were both intercepted by the masked twins. One caught Asuna's blade inbetween her fingers while the other blocked Kotaro's kick with one arm!

"What the?!" Asuna said. The masked figures removed their hoods and they were Fei Ku and Chao Lingshen!

"Surprise!" Chao said. Asuna gasped.

"Fei Ku...and Lingshen?!" Asuna shouted. Negi and the others gasped.

"B...B..But...how did she get here?!" Negi said. Asuna and Kotaro jumped back as Fei Ku chuckled. Both Fei Ku and Lingshen had black and red eyes, pale blue skin, their teeth were fangs and their hair were darker shades.

"No one said we have to face Fei Ku too!" Fuka said. Fumika was suddenly nervous. Kaede chuckled.

"What's the matter? You too afraid to fight?" Kaede said. Suddenly, her arms started to bulk up until she looked like a giant armed monster. The bumps on her back turned into spikes and her nails grew out. Kaede chuckled in a deeper voice.

"Holy cow! Kaede! You look in a mirror lately?!" Asuna said. Kaede chuckled and tossed the president to Lingshen. She quickly tied him up in rope and tossed him aside.

"Are you all right sir?!" Negi said. The president told them to run while they had the chance. Kaede, Fei Ku and Lingshen laughed.

"They can't leave now. They've entered our personal martial art ring. So, Professor Springfield, can you and your scrawny friends handle three expert leveled ninja fiends like us?!" Kaede said. Kotaro chuckled.

"Is that a trick question?" Kotaro said.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	7. Ch 7: The Chinese Martial Art Duel

**_Negima and the Curse of the Dreadnoids_**

**_Chapter 7: The Chinese Martial Art Duel_**

As the two sides faced off, the president watched with fear on his face. He wasn't sure if to cheer for Negi's group or call them fools walking towards their death. Kaede chuckled.

"I think I'll let you two handle them first. Don't go and kill them without my approval though." Kaede said. Fei Ku chuckled.

"No worry. I think I can contain my urge." Fei Ku said. She was staring at Kotaro while Chao locked eyes with Asuna. The two charged while Asuna raised her blade. Chao swung a punch that rattled Asuna in her armor.

"Whoa! That's some power!" Asuna said. Chao managed to knock away Asuna's sword and attack her with a barrage of punches. Kotaro and Fei Ku locked hands with their eyes burning with the flames of determination.

"Just so you know...I DON'T plan on losing to a girl!" Kotaro said. Fei Ku laughed and kneed Kotaro in the stomach. He groaned and started losing his grip.

"Well, I have a little power behind this cute exterior!" Fei Ku said. She struck Kotaro hard in the face with a punch and then unleashed a kick that sent Kotaro crashing into Akira.

"Come on Fumika!" Fuka said. Fuka and Fumika charged for Fei Ku when she wasn't looking.

"Now try this!" Fuka and Fumika said. They made multiple clones and they jumped on top of Fei Ku. They completely buried her.

"We got ya!" the Fuka clones shouted. But with a ferocious burst of power, Fei Ku blasted all of the clones off her. As the clones vanished, Fuka and Fumika were left.

"Got YOU!" Fei Ku said. But as she leaped up to attack them, Negi fired a spell that knocked Fei Ku off her focus. Seeing an opening, Kotaro unleashed a straight up kick to Fei Ku's jaw and she went tumbling back. Kotaro dashed for Fei Ku and unleashed a barrage of punches. Fei Ku shielded with her arms.

"Darn it! This kid is good!" Fei Ku thought. Meanwhile, Asuna tried to attack Chao but she was too fast. When Asuna swung her blade, she saw Chao standing on the tip of it!

"Hey! Get off my blade!" Asuna shouted. Chao laughed.

"What's wrong red? Too slow to even fight back? Truly pathetic." Chao said. Asuna growled.

"I am NOT pathetic! Now get off my blade!" Asuna shouted. Chao chuckled and rushed towards Asuna. She struck her hard in the face and Asuna crashed to the ground.

"You are such a wimp." Chao said. Asuna growled and got back up. She planted her sword into the ground and faced Chao with anger in her eyes.

"You're gonna PAY for that! Now you made me REALLY mad!" Asuna shouted. Chao laughed.

"Hopefully you fight better without that stupid sword." Chao said. Asuna charged for Chao and swung multiple punches. But Chao just dodged them all and struck her in the gut. She grabbed Asuna by her hair and raised her head up.

"I don't believe it. You're even a lamer fighter than a sword wielder." Chao said. She drew her fist back and was ready to punch Asuna. But right before she could, Akira blasted her with a stream of water.

"Hands off my friend!" Akira said. She created a water ring around her and fired the blast towards Chao. Chao tried to force back the water. Meanwhile, Negi was facing Kaede to try and weaken her while Fuka and Fumika went over to free the president.

"Kaede! If you can hear me, you have to fight back! Don't let that bug control you!" Negi shouted. Kaede chuckled and swung her giant fists. She missed and Negi hopped onto his staff.

"Coward! No silly magic trick can match the power I have now!" Kaede said. From afar, Nodoka watched with her book opened. She was reading the minds of Fei Ku, Chao and Kaede. On their pages, all three of them were crying out for help.

"Oh. I wish I could do more than read minds." Nodoka thought. From afar, a hooded figure watched Nodoka. Negi rose high in the air and fired a blast of light towards Kaede. The force pushed her back but Kaede wasn't impressed. The spikes on her back created lightning and she fired at Negi.

"Watch it kid!" Chamo shouted. Negi quickly dodged the lightning as fast as he could before getting zapped. He fell off his staff and Asuna saw him falling head first towards the ground.

"Negi!" Asuna shouted. As Akira kept Chao at bay, Asuna dove for Negi and caught him in her arms. She shielded him as they slid on the ground. When they stopped, Asuna got up and looked at Negi.

"Negi? Negi? You alive?" Asuna said. Negi coughed and sat up.

"Th...Thank you Asuna." Negi said. Chamo was hanging onto the staff.

"Negi! Help!" Chamo shouted. Negi got up and called the staff back. He caught it along with Chamo. Chamo sighed.

"Thanks a load Negi. I...look out!" Chamo shouted. Kaede charged for the three of them with her giant fist ready to swing. Negi tried to move but his leg was hurt a bit from the lightning.

"Oh geez!" Asuna said. She picked up Negi and leaped away before Kaede's fist could get them. Asuna looked at Negi.

"Negi! You stupid kid! You just got zapped with lightning!" Asuna said. Negi said he had to help the others somehow. Meanwhile, from atop the palace roof, the same two hooded figures from Venice watched them. The taller one looked to the other.

"Very well." the other said. The figure nodded and descended down towards Negi's group. Kaede chuckled and grabbed Asuna in her giant hand. She dropped Negi and was raised up to Kaede's face.

"Stay out of my way!" Kaede said. She threw Asuna away and headed for Negi. But Asuna's shouting came to an abrupt end when the hooded figure caught her.

"Huh? What was...huh?" Kaede said. Everyone stopped fighting to see the hooded figure descending to the ground with Asuna in it's arms.

"Hey! Who are you?!" Fei Ku said. The hooded figure put Asuna down and put her hood down. Negi and Asuna gasped. The face beneath the hood was Chachamaru!

"Chachamaru?! What are you doing here?!" Asuna said. Fei Ku saw Chachamaru as a more interesting opponent than Kotaro and rushed towards her. Chachamaru saw Fei Ku charging for her. When Fei Ku got too close, Chachamaru ducked down and kicked Fei Ku hard in the gut.

"Gah! What a...hit!" Fei Ku thought. Chachamaru punched her and Fei Ku went tumbling back into Kotaro. Kotaro grabbed Fei Ku by her legs and started spinning her around.

"Let's see how you like this!" Kotaro said. When he spun around fast enough, he released Fei Ku and she crashed into Chao. Meanwhile, Fuka and Fumika had just freed the president.

"Quick! Get out of here!" Fuka said. He nodded and started to flee. Kaede saw him escaping and roared. She grabbed Negi tightly in her grasp. Negi's pain from earlier was starting to hurt.

"You and your friends have had it!" Kaede said. Negi looked at her and saw her spikes generating electricity again. He saw his staff on the ground and got an idea. He managed to levitate the staff to his hand and shouted a spell. Once the spell was finished, he threw his staff towards the ground beneath Fei Ku and Chao.

"Bad move!" Kaede said. She fired the lightning but it was directed towards Negi's staff and she zapped Fei Ku and Chao!

"What?!" Kaede said. Negi chuckled saying his spell turned his staff into a lightning rod. Kaede growled and slammed Negi into the ground.

"So what? I have my fists to finish YOU!" Kaede said. She drew her fist back with Negi cowering in fear. Asuna tried to rush to him, but Fei Ku and Chao cut her off.

"No! Negi!" Asuna shouted. Suddenly, just as Kaede swung, she was frozen in place! Her fist was encased in blue energy.

"Wait. What...What's going on?!" Kaede shouted. Suddenly, Chao and Fei Ku were glowing the same as Kaede's fist.

"I feel weird!" Fei Ku said. Just then, Nodoka saw a hooded figure leap down with her hands sticking out from under her sleeves. Her hands were using psychokinesis to hold Kaede and the others in place. When Chao saw who it was, she gasped.

"Why are YOU here?! You're supposed to be helping us!" Chao said. Nodoka looked at the hooded figure and tried to see her face. But with a bump of her elbow, Nodoka was pushed back. However, Nodoka got a quick glimpse of what looked like dark blue hair with two bells on it. Nodoka gasped.

"Yue?" Nodoka thought. She looked to her book and called out Yue's name. With a gasp, the hooded figure looked back at her. Asuna and the others saw her as well.

"Wait! Is that...Yue?!" Asuna said. Realizing the danger Negi was still in, Asuna hurried over and got him. The hooded figure looked back at Kaede and her group. She clapped her hands and that caused Kaede's group to crash into each other.

"Agh! Can't...move!" Fei Ku said. Negi told Asuna that someone should give them the elixir now. Asuna found the bottle in Negi's shirt pocket and threw it to Fuka. Fuka rushed over to Kaede and the others. She managed to give them each a dose. The three shrieked loudly and their bugs were ejected from them.

"Talk about medicine that really works." Fuka said. Kaede, Fei Ku and Chao returned to normal and the hooded figure released them. But just as she was turning around to flee, she bumped into Nodoka. As Nodoka approached her, she slowly backed away.

"Yue. It's really you." Nodoka said. Nodoka managed to grab her hood but had a hard time getting it off.

"No Nodoka! Don't look at me!" a voice said. The voice sounded exactly like Yue's voice. After the struggle, the hooded figure broke free. The only problem was her hood fell off. It was Yue! She had pale blue skin, her left eye was normal while her right eye was black and red and she had a third eye in the middle of her forehead.

"Yue! It's you! I'm so happy to see you!" Nodoka said. She hugged Yue tightly in her arms. Yue tried to break free but Nodoka wouldn't let her.

"Hey! It IS Yue!" Asuna said. Negi looked at Nodoka and Yue struggling.

"Yue? Is that her?" Negi said. Kaede, Fei Ku and Chao were coming around and they looked around.

"Uh...where are we?" Kaede said. They looked at Nodoka's smiling face as Yue tried to break free. Later that day, Kaede, Fei Ku and Chao learned everything that happened from Negi's group. Yue was still with them. She figured Nodoka wasn't going to let her go.

"Man. And to think we almost killed you guys. That's just wrong." Kaede said.

"Yeah! Who said these weird guys could use me like a puppet on strings?!" Fei Ku shouted. Negi looked at Chao and Chachamaru.

"What I don't understand is why you two are here." Negi said.

"Some weird Dreadnoid guys attacked me in my time and kidnapped me. As you saw, they made me into one of those things." Chao said. Chachamaru and Evangeline were working with the Dreadnoids. Chachamaru broke away from her to be with her professor.

"So...Evangeline is all right then? That's good." Asuna said. The group looked back at Yue.

"I suppose we should fix you now Yue." Asuna said. Yue looked at them worried.

"You sure that stuff will work? Yue looks seriously sick." Akira said. Negi said it should work. But when he looked at the bottle containing the dean's elixir, it was empty! Fuka used the last of it in curing Kaede, Fei Ku and Chao!

"Oh no! We're all out! This isn't good." Negi said.

"What?! We can't be out!" Asuna said. Fuka gulped.

"Did I...do something wrong?" Fuka said. They looked at her.

"Don't sweat it. We must have used most of it with our earlier battles." Kotaro said. Negi agreed with him while Asuna groaned.

"That means we need to go see the dean to get more." Asuna said. But what else was troubling Asuna was Negi's condition from getting hit by the lightning earlier. He looked wobbly in the legs.

"Uh...on second thought, we should stay a while. Our professor looks really hurt." Asuna said. Negi looked at her confused saying he was fine. But a pain in his legs made him think otherwise.

"Professor!" Nodoka said. Asuna held Negi up by his arms. Kaede and the others promised to stay with them and help Negi heal himself.

"Thanks you guys. We could use it." Akira said. They looked at Yue and she looked at them.

"I suppose...I'll stay too. I hope...you guys are...all right with how I look." Yue said.

"Of course Yue. We all know that's really you in there." Fuka said.

"Yeah! You're the same Yue no matter what you look like." Fumika said. Yue felt better and smiled.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	8. Ch 8: A Much Needed Recovery

**_Negima and the Curse of the Dreadnoids_**

**_Chapter 8: A Much Needed Recovery_**

Deciding to take a break from world traveling until Negi was feeling better, the girls checked into a hotel in Beijing. They were in the lobby signing in. To make sure no one saw her as a monster, Nodoka gave Yue a bandana to cover her third eye and sunglasses to hide her eyes.

"I'm really sorry you have to hide like this Yue." Nodoka said. Yue looked at her.

"It's all right. Hopefully, the dean will know what to do." Yue said. Asuna looked at Yue.

"I don't get something. Every other person we met with that bug can't control themselves. So how come you aren't trying to kill us right now?" Asuna said. Yue looked back.

"I've been fighting against the bug's control of me. Apparently, you can see I'm winning the struggle." Yue said "As long as half of me is in control, the bug's influence won't affect me." By the way Yue was talking about, Asuna thought she was talking about more than one bug.

"Actually, I am." Yue said. Asuna and the others groaned in disgust.

"Yue! Don't tell me you actually...!" Asuna said. Yue looked away and nodded.

"When the Dreadnoid king saw me resisting the bug's control, he had more infect me to control my thoughts. But, I'm still myself." Yue said. Fuka and Fumika looked ready to throw up.

"Ew! Yue! You're a walking bug hive!" Fuka shouted. The other guests looked at them confused and Fei Ku covered Fuka's mouth.

"She's talking about something else. No need to worry." Asuna said. The guests ignored it and the girls went to their room. The others looked at Fuka annoyed.

"What? It's gross!" Fuka said. Asuna sighed. Negi was in a wheelchair due to the pain he took. He couldn't stand straight without falling down.

"Really girls. You don't need to worry this much about me." Negi said "I'll be fine." Negi had a few bandages on his face and one of his legs was in a cast.

"Oh yeah? Tell me something teach. WHO is the one that has a cast on his foot? Not me!" Asuna said. Kaede rubbed the back of her head.

"Sorry again professor. I didn't mean to hurt you that much." Kaede said. Negi looked at her with a smile.

"It's OK Kaede. You couldn't help it." Negi said. Asuna looked at Negi.

"Well, until you're feeling better, we're staying here." Asuna said. Asuna looked in Negi's blue jacket and found Konoe's watch. She opened it and called Konoe.

"Asuna? What is the matter?" Konoe said.

"Well, we found Kaede, Fei Ku, Chao, Chachamaru and Yue. Yue's still infected but she seems to be acting normally." Asuna said. She showed the dean Yue from the monitor.

"I see. She's putting up a valiant effort." Konoe said "Anything else?" Asuna nodded.

"During the fight, Negi really got himself hurt fighting Kaede and we ran out of the elixir you gave us for taking care of the bugs." Asuna said. Konoe stroked his beard.

"Well, with my magical powers, I believe I can come by and help you children out. After all, from the reports you have been giving me, you have really been giving it your all." Konoe said. Asuna smiled.

"That would really be nice sir." Asuna said. Konoe chuckled saying he would be there in a moment. Asuna then closed the watch.

"Did you call the dean?" Negi asked. Asuna nodded saying he would come by for a visit.

"Oh my. And here I am like this too." Negi said.

"Well, what should we do while we wait?" Kaede said.

"We should probably think of something to do about those Dreadnoids! For one thing, I'm tired of just sitting around waiting for their disasters to pop up!" Chamo said.

"None of us even know where their base is." Chao said.

"Yue? Do you know?" Kotaro asked. Yue said it was a blur where she escaped from. Just then, a knock came at their door. Asuna went to the door and saw Konoe standing there.

"Whoa! Talk about fast!" Asuna said.

"Sorry Asuna. I would have been here sooner. But I had to wait for a few others." Konoe said. He stepped aside and there was Jennifer, Anya and Nekane.

"Ne...Nekane?" Negi said. Nekane and Anya saw the condition Negi was in and hurried over.

"Oh Negi. Are you all right? What happened to you?" Nekane said.

"I'm fine. Really. I just wasn't playing my cards right and I got..." Negi said. Anya hushed him.

"Come on Negi. Don't give us any of that. Look at you! You're in a wheelchair!" Anya said. Jennifer rushed to Chachamaru and she hugged her tightly. Asuna looked back at Chachamaru.

"Hey Chachamaru? How come you don't look cursed? Do the bugs not work on robots?" Asuna said. Chachamaru looked at her and nodded.

"When they tried to curse me, my metal body was immune to the bugs." Chachamaru said.

"That's cool Chachamaru! I'm just so glad you're all right." Jennifer said. Asuna sighed.

"That's good." Asuna said. Konoe approached Yue and looked at her.

"Careful dean! Yue's a walking bug hive! One could pop out of her and get anyone of us!" Fuka said. Fumika asked Fuka if she was going to keep calling Yue that. Konoe thought to himself for a minute.

"Well, I believe I might be able to find a few of the ingredients to make the elixir again here in Beijing. And I think I can devise a way to use the elixir without running out in the bottle." Konoe said. The others looked at him.

"What do you mean sir?" Negi said. Konoe looked at him.

"I do believe I can make them into small little pills that they just have to swallow to have the bug killed." Konoe said.

"Yeah. That sounds like a good idea." Kotaro said. While Konoe was out in town with Chao, Nekane stayed by Negi's side constantly taking care of him like a mother to a child.

"Really Nekane. It's not like my entire body can't move." Negi said. Nekane giggled. She fed Negi chicken soup from a bowl.

"At least take it easy Negi. You work so hard to make sure everyone else is safe." Nekane said.

"She DOES have a point Negi. I don't think I ever met anyone like you before." Kotaro said. Nodoka asked Nekane if she could help but Nekane told her she was all right. Nodoka turned to Yue.

"How are you feeling Yue?" Nodoka said. Yue looked at her.

"I'm fine. Why?" Yue said. Nodoka went into the kitchen and saw the pot with Nekane's soup still on the stove top. Nodoka came back and gave a bowl of it to Yue.

"I thought...you might be hungry." Nodoka said. Yue looked at the bowl and then at Nodoka's smiling face.

"Nodoka..." Yue thought. She smiled and started to eat. And the strangest thing happened. As Yue was eating, it seemed that her face was turning normal and her third eye was slowly shrinking.

"Wha...Yue!" Fumika said "Your face!" Asuna came in when she heard. They saw Yue's face returning to normal.

"But...I don't get it. I thought we had to feed the elixir to the bug to cure someone. Why is she...?" Kotaro said. Just then, Konoe came back in with Chao.

"It would appear the bug has another weakness. It doesn't seem to be able to withstand kindness from another person." Konoe said. Nodoka figured that meant the bug was slowly dying since Nodoka was treating Yue with such kindness.

"Then...what? Do we just need to give Yue lots of love like a puppy?" Kotaro said.

"Maybe." Chamo said. Fuka and Fumika looked at each other and smiled. They both hugged Yue.

"Yue! We're glad your our friend!" they said. Yue looked at them disturbed.

"Look at that Yue! See? We like you too!" Fei Ku said.

"Uh...guys? Not helping." Yue said. The twins stopped hugging.

"It seems that only Nodoka's friendship can help Yue break free of the bug's control." Konoe said. As Yue continued eating Nekane's soup and turning back to normal, Konoe worked with Negi and Nekane on making the elixir into small pills.

"This should help you out more than the bottle. After all, if you broke the bottle, the elixir would be useless." Konoe said. Negi agreed with him and continued to work. When they were done, they made at least thirty pills containing the same properties as the elixir.

"All right. Now for the test." Konoe said. He called Yue over and looked at her. Half of her face was still pale blue and her right eye was still black and red. Her third eye, however, was smaller than before.

"Yue? I need you to swallow this for me." Konoe said. He gave Yue one of the pills and she swallowed it. In a flash, her eyes widened and bugs started popping out of her arms like firecrackers. None of them could believe how many bugs were coming out of her!

"Holy smoke! Yue! Geez! You were fighting THAT many bugs?!" Asuna said. When the last bug popped out where her third eye was and evaporated, Yue looked at herself. She was completely back to normal. Nodoka smiled.

"Yue! You're back to normal!" Nodoka said. She rushed over and hugged Yue. Yue looked at Nodoka and smiled.

"All right Nodoka. That's enough. Don't choke me." Yue said. Nodoka was just happy that Yue was back with her again. Konoe made sure to write down the ingredients for the elixir pills and gave it to Negi.

"Thank you sir. We won't lose this." Negi said. Konoe chuckled. Nekane put her hand on Negi's shoulder.

"Well, we're staying as well Negi. We want to make sure you're feeling better." Nekane said. Negi looked at her and blushed. While no one was looking, Asuna strolled over to Konoe whistling.

"Hey dean. Now that we have you, we have another problem. We seem to be having a money shortage and..." Asuna said. But everyone heard her.

"Asuna!" Negi and the others said. Asuna froze in place while Konoe chuckled.

"Let me guess. You kids having money issues?" Konoe said. Asuna nodded.

"I should have guessed. Traveling across the world to find your classmates must take it's toll." Konoe said. Asuna looked at Negi.

"What?" Negi said.

"I was just wondering. You don't know any teleportation spells. Do you?" Asuna said. Negi chuckled saying he didn't know one. He mentioned that those kind of spells take a lot of concentration as well.

"Dang it." Asuna said. Konoe chuckled. He approached Negi and gave him something.

"What is this?" Negi said.

"It's a little present from me." Konoe said. Negi looked at it and it looked like a little card with the Mahora Academy logo on it.

"Is it...a credit card?" Asuna said. They looked at Konoe.

"Well, we're not letting you kids handle EVERYTHING alone. We can help you pay for some of your needs. Just don't use it like spoiled teenage girls." Konoe said. Asuna groaned.

"Hey! Who said we were spoiled?" Fuka said. Negi chuckled along with Konoe and soon everyone was laughing. Later that night, Nekane wanted to celebrate by making dinner for the girls.

"It's all right Nekane. We can probably...no. They don't have pizza shops in China. Do they?" Asuna said.

"Well, they might. But, let Nekane do what she feels like." Negi said. Nekane smiled and went into the kitchen.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	9. Ch 9: The Assassin of the Dark

**_Negima and the Curse of the Dreadnoids_**

**_Chapter 9: The Assassin of the Dark_**

After three days of rest, Negi was feeling better thanks to taking it easy as well as a special remedy made by Konoe. Negi met with his group to figure out what to do next. Yue tagged along since Nodoka asked Negi for permission.

"Well, at least I don't have three eyes anymore." Yue said.

"We really need to think of something guys. Now that Negi's back up again, it's time we go after our friends again." Asuna said.

"But what? We can't just wait for them to show up to cause trouble. What can we do?" Kotaro said. Asuna groaned.

"I wish you would stop bringing up that topic Kotaro. We all know that by now." Akira said.

"Yeah. Not to mention they could be anywhere now." Chamo said.

"But...you guys think we should worry about anyone for right now?" Fuka said "I mean...there might be some of the other girls that would be a really big threat to us." Asuna was wondering what could possibly be happening to Konoka right now. Meanwhile, at the Dreadnoid base, the king was checking the girls he had left. He stopped when he saw an empty chamber.

"What? Not another one. She was just as bad as that Yue brat." the king said. He groaned when another Dreadnoid approached him.

"Is something wrong sire?" he said. He looked inside the empty chamber and gasped.

"Wait. We...didn't lose another one. Did we?" he said. The king nodded.

"This was the chamber of that blasted girl Konoka Konoe. She was that old man's grandaughter. But...now that I think about it, we're through with her. We got all we wanted from her." the king said. The Dreadnoid nodded.

"Now...to prevent whatever remains of her powers falling into the wrong hands..." the king said. He snapped his fingers and someone jumped down from the roof.

"You summoned me sire?" she said. The king turned around and smiled.

"Yes I have. I want you to go out and "end" a little runaway's life. Can you do it?" the king said. She nodded and stood up.

"Excellent. I have complete faith in you..." the king said. As the king left, the girl turned and left. In her chest, there was an heart shaped hole. Whoever the king sent after Konoka was in her third state. Meanwhile, the dean gave Negi and his friends a piece of advice he heard.

"I just got word from Takahata. There have been numerous report sightings of a group of trouble makers last seen in New York City." Konoe said. Negi and the others gasped.

"Wait. That's...That's in America!" Asuna said.

"America? Whoa. That's a pretty big place." Kotaro said. Negi said he never had been to America before.

"But who could be causing all the commotion there? If it's anything like what we faced before with Kaede, it could be just as difficult." Nodoka said.

"Not to mention we don't know how far the bugs have caused them to change." Yue said.

"But if we don't go, we might lose some of our class." Fumika said. Akira nodded.

"Besides Negi, look around. We've got a pretty good team as it is." Kotaro said.

"He is right professor. I will surely stand by your side until this matter has been dealt with." Chachamaru said "They were orders from my master." Negi smiled. He looked around at all of the friends he had with him.

"Then...we should leave for America as soon as possible." Negi said. They all nodded. Just then, Asuna heard something crash outside. She looked out a nearby window and saw a man yelling at a girl in a cloak.

"I'm really sorry sir! I didn't see that kart!" she said. The man yelled at her more causing the girl to flee. But at just the right angle, Asuna though that she could see Konoka's face beneath the hood.

"Wait a minute! Negi! Look! It's Konoka!" Asuna shouted. Negi rushed to the window and looked down. But the hooded girl was gone by the time he arrived.

"Uh...Asuna? I think your eyes are playing tricks on you." Chamo said. Asuna growled and grabbed Chamo.

"I'm telling the truth! That WAS Konoka!" Asuna said. Nekane and Anya came in when they overheard.

"What is it? Did you find another one of your friends?" Nekane said. Asuna groaned and rushed out the door. Negi followed with his staff. Kotaro didn't want to miss out and tailed Negi. Chamo hopped off Negi's shoulder and stayed behind. Outside, the girl in the cloak was catching her breath.

"I have to...keep going. They might...be after...me..." she said. Just then, Asuna and the others saw her when they went around a corner.

"There she is! I see her!" Asuna shouted. The girl heard Asuna and started running again.

"Wait! Come back!" Negi shouted. Negi, Asuna and Kotaro chased the girl through town as fast as they could. Thinking he could gain more speed, Negi hopped on his staff and chased after her.

"Stop! We don't want to hurt you!" Negi shouted. Kotaro started to increase his speed alongside Asuna. Negi reached out to grab the cloak. But when he grabbed it, the girl tripped causing Negi to fall off his staff. They both fell down in the dirt.

"Negi! You got her!" Asuna said. Kotaro groaned.

"Man! I wanted to catch her!" Kotaro said. Negi removed the cloak and saw it was Konoka. For some reason, she didn't look any different. She hid her face behind her arms.

"Please don't hurt me! I don't want to go with you!" Konoka shouted. She thought Negi and his group were Dreadnoids.

"Konoka! Calm down! It's us! Negi and Asuna!" Asuna said. Konoka looked through her arms and saw Asuna's smiling face.

"Asuna! It is you!" Konoka said. She started crying and hugged Asuna.

"Konoka. You're all right." Asuna said. She hugged Konoka in her arms as Kotaro caught up.

"Hey. How come she isn't one of those weird looking freaks like everyone else was?" Kotaro said.

"Good question." Negi said. As they led Konoka back, she told them everything that happened.

"So, those guys stole your powers?" Asuna said. Konoka nodded.

"I can't use any of my powers. I feel useless to you guys now." Konoka said. Asuna chuckled along with Negi.

"Don't be ridiculous. The important thing is we found you before they got to you." Negi said. Konoka looked at Negi and smiled.

"I'm really happy you all came to my rescue. I feel so relieved." Konoka said. While she admitted that, she was still hiding in her cloak.

"Then...why keep the cloak?" Kotaro said. Konoka didn't want anyone that might be from the Dreadnoids to recognize her.

"Good thinking." Asuna said. When they returned to their room, Konoka was together again with her friends as well as her grandfather.

"Konoka. It makes my heart warm to see you again." Konoe said. Konoka giggled.

"Grandpa. I'm fine. Asuna and Negi came to my rescue." Konoka said. Kotaro groaned.

"What about ME?" Kotaro thought. From a roof watching the window of their room, the winged person watched them. The sun light shined through her heart shaped hole.

"So...she is the traitor." she said. In the sunlight, she had dark blue skin, her left hand was now a long sword with a handle, her right hand was a demon like claw and her black wings resembled bat wings. She wore a black cloak with the middle of her chest exposed.

"But I cannot do it now. I'll wait until the sun sets." she said. She concealed herself in her wings and vanished in a flash. When night time came, Negi and the others were looking up at the sky from a grassy hill outside town. Konoe, Nekane, Anya, Jennifer and Chachamaru stayed behind at their apartment. Chamo was resting peacefully on Negi's head.

"The sky. It's so beautiful." Konoka said. Fuka and Fumika looked up at the stars on their backs.

"You guys think we'll be able to find our friends and get back home?" Fuka said. The others looked at her.

"That's a ridiculous thing to say. Of course we will." Asuna said. Negi smiled and nodded. Asuna looked at Konoka's smiling face and she felt better inside.

"Come on Fuka. Don't think like that. Of course we'll get back home." Akira said. Fumika nodded.

"I know. I wanted to see how you guys would react." Fuka said. She chuckled and Asuna sighed.

"You like picking on us. Don't you?" Chao said. Kaede and Fei Ku chuckled.

"Hey. Konoka? Don't worry. As long as we're here, we'll keep you safe AND get your powers back." Asuna said. Konoka smiled.

"I know you will." Konoka said. As Asuna and Konoka looked back at the stars, the tree behind them began rustling.

"Oh really? And how do you plan to do that...when you're all dead?" a voice said. Suddenly, a cold wind blew by.

"W...What was that?" Kotaro said.

"I'm scared. Who's there?" Fumika said. Negi looked around trying to find who the voice was coming from. Suddenly, quick as a flash, Konoka had a sword aimed at her neck!

"Konoka!" Asuna shouted. But just as Asuna got up to help, she gasped. She couldn't believe her eyes. The person holding the blade to Konoka's throat was Setsuna!

"Set...Setsuna?!" Asuna shouted. Konoka's eyes looked back and saw Setsuna's cold face.

"Setsuna?" Konoka said. In Setsuna's eyes, Asuna could see nothing but blood lust.

"Konoka! Look out!" Asuna shouted.

"Now traitor. It's time to leave this world. And all it will take...is one swipe of this blade." Setsuna said. She drew back her sword and aimed it for Konoka's heart. But a spell from Negi forced the assassin back. Asuna and the others quickly activated their pactio powers and faced Setsuna. Chamo fell off Negi's head and snorted. But he still remained asleep.

"Setsuna! What's wrong with you?! Are you insane?!" Asuna shouted. Just then, she saw the heart shaped hole in Setsuna's chest.

"No. Setsuna. She's in her third state." Asuna said. Negi couldn't believe his eyes. This was the first third state opponent Negi's group had faced.

"What are we going to do?" Kaede said. Fei Ku didn't care as long as it meant kicking Setsuna's butt.

"You think you can match ME? Ha. I DARE you to try." Setsuna said. Fei Ku yelled and charged for Setsuna. She swung a kick towards Setsuna but she missed completely! Her foot went clear through her!

"What the?!" Fei Ku shouted. In a flash, Setsuna showed up behind her and struck her down hard.

"Fei Ku!" Kaede shouted. Setsuna turned back and vanished.

"Now what?!" Asuna said. Without a sound, Setsuna struck everyone and then appeared again kneeling down. Suddenly, in an instant, Negi and the others yelled loudly in pain. They collapsed to their knees.

"What...What just happened?!" Kotaro said.

"I...didn't see any attack. How did she...?" Akira said. Setsuna huffed and looked back.

"I am twice as fast as you simple mortals. And I can strike without a sound. Like I said, I WANT that girl. And I will KILL anyone who gets in my way." Setsuna said. She pointed her blade and the tip of it reached Konoka's nose barely.

"Setsuna. Please...don't." Konoka thought. Sweat raced down her face as her heart beated faster by the second. Negi tried to fire a spell at Setsuna but she vanished just as it hit.

"She's...a monster!" Negi said. Suddenly, Setsuna appeared behind Negi and kicked him down. She then stomped on his back.

"Hey! Get off him!" Fuka shouted. Fuka and Fumika made multiple clones and they went for Setsuna. But with just one swipe of her blade, she shattered all of their clones and sent Fuka and Fumika crashing down.

"You...heartless fiend!" Akira shouted. She fired a blast of water towards Setsuna. But Setsuna warped away and struck her down from behind.

"We...can't stop her!" Akira said. Chao tried to attack but Setsuna struck her down in an instant. Nodoka tried to flee but she was struck down hard. Yue rushed to help but was quickly struck down by Setsuna. With everyone down, Setsuna turned her gaze to Konoka. She held the blade to her neck and Konoka gulped.

"Now...to complete my mission." Setsuna said. She was standing on Chamo's tail and he yelled in pain. He stopped when he saw it was Setsuna's cold face staring at Konoka's horrified face. He pulled his tail free and turned to Konoka.

"Konoka! Run! She'll slice your head off!" Chamo shouted. But Konoka couldn't hear anything but her heart beating faster and faster. She didn't realize her friends were shouting at her to get away fast.

"Konoka! Listen to us! Get out of here! NOW!" Chao shouted. Yue could still move and tried firing a bolt of lightning at Setsuna. It hit her but she didn't budge!

"But how?! I hit her dead on!" Yue thought. Suddenly, there were replications of Setsuna surrounding Negi's group with their blades aimed at them. Nodoka called out Setsuna's name in her book and all it said was "I must complete my mission. I want to kill." on her page with an evil glare in the picture.

"I...don't believe it. She's...lost all thoughts." Nodoka thought. Konoka closed her eyes and squealed in fear. But just as Setsuna raised her blade to strike, something grabbed her arm in a flash!

"What the?!" Setsuna said. From a cloud of smoke, everyone looked and gasped. In the smoke, holding Setsuna's arm with one hand, was Nagi Springfield!

"Sorry lass. But not while I'm around is anyone going to lose any lives." Nagi said. Negi gasped and looked towards his hand. His staff was gone and Nagi was holding it in his other hand.

"It's you! The assassin of the Dreadnoids!" Setsuna said. A quiet wind blew through as everyone was frozen from shock.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	10. Ch 10: The Return of Nagi

**_Negima and the Curse of the Dreadnoids_**

**_Chapter 10: The Return of Nagi_**

As Nagi held Setsuna's arm back, the rest of the group was just completely shocked. Negi couldn't believe he was actually looking at his father holding Setsuna back with little resistance. Setsuna growled and tried to break free. But she couldn't budge.

"Is that...Negi's...dad?!" Chamo said. He moaned and fainted.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Nagi said. Setsuna's spooked face soon changed to a sly smile. She leaped back and faced Nagi.

"What else? I will avenge the Dreadnoid race by slaying the one who nearly killed them." Setsuna said. Her clones joined Setsuna by her side. They all chuckled as Nagi yawned.

"Well this is already boring." Nagi said. Asuna was stunned.

"How can he be so calm?! She's got a giant blade for a hand!" Asuna thought. Konoka opened her eyes and saw Nagi facing Setsuna and her replications.

"Wait. Isn't that...Negi's father?" Konoka thought. The Setsuna copies raced towards Nagi and leaped in the air. The real Setsuna attacked from head on. They aimed their blades towards Nagi and dove at him.

"Your crimes end here Nagi Springfield!" Setsuna said. But just as they attacked, Nagi vanished and appeared again behind Setsuna. Her eyes widened from fear.

"Looking for something? Maybe this is it." Nagi said. He fired a spell at Setsuna from right behind her and she collided with her clones. They all vanished and she crashed into the ground.

"What power!" Chao thought. Setsuna got back up and snarled.

"Don't toy with me you fiend! There is NOWHERE for you to run now!" Setsuna shouted. Nagi smiled and vanished again. Setsuna gasped.

"Who said I was running?" Nagi said. He appeared behind her and struck her down with his staff. She growled and springed back onto her feet.

"Please. If this is all you got, I'm rather bored." Nagi said. Setsuna growled and started powering up. A pitch black aura glowed around her.

"In that case, let me kick my game up a notch!" Setsuna said. She expanded her wings and took to the sky. Nagi just stood there watching.

"Now...for my TRUE wrath." Setsuna said. She stuck her other hand out and it mutated into a sword. Nagi was still not surprised.

"Now for your END!" Setsuna shouted. She dove for Nagi with her blades ready to slice his head off.

"Hmm." Nagi thought. He put his hands behind him with his staff and whispered something. Right when Setsuna was close to the ground, roots started sprouting out of the ground and grabbed her! She was caught in a web of tree roots.

"But...how?! Where did this come from?!" Setsuna said. Without lifting a finger, Nagi caused the roots to smash and bash Setsuna around before tossing her away. She groaned as she hit the ground.

"Come on now love. This isn't my idea of a good fight. I'm beating you with my hands behind my back." Nagi said. Setsuna got back up and growled. She started heading for Konoka this time.

"I'll deal with YOU first!" Setsuna shouted. But as she passed by Nagi, he stuck his arm out and she collided with it. He had her in a head lock.

"Let...me...go!" Setsuna shouted. Nagi smiled.

"All right love. You want it? You got it." Nagi said. He suddenly started spinning around very fast and released Setsuna. She went crashing into a tree. She got back up and charged for Nagi again.

"Oh really now. This is getting annoying." Nagi said. When Setsuna got close to strike Nagi in the head with her blade, Nagi dodged and fired a spell right in Setsuna's face. She was sent rocketing back and she crashed into the tree. But this time, she knocked the entire tree over. When Negi and the others looked towards Setsuna, she was out cold moaning.

"Don't tell me that's all love. I was actually starting to take interest." Nagi said. He waved his staff over Negi and the others. They were automatically feeling better and stood up.

"Incredible! That was just so cool!" Fuka said. Negi walked over to his father with Asuna at his side.

"Hello Negi. I see you've matured quite a bit since I last saw you. And I see you're involved with the business that I started." Nagi said. He put his hand on Negi's head and smiled. Negi smiled too.

"So, you're Negi's father? Hi. I'm Asuna Kagurazaka, the runt's partner." Asuna said. Nagi smiled. The others gathered around Nagi's father with all sorts of praise coming from their mouths.

"Now really. Come on girls. It wasn't THAT hard fighting her." Nagi said. Suddenly, there was a low growl. Nagi stopped when he heard the sound and turned towards Setsuna.

"What the?" Kaede said. They saw Setsuna standing! She was hunched over and her eyes were all black with her arms just dangling in front of her. It was the bug's power forcing Setsuna to keep fighting despite being knocked out.

"Something tells me that bug isn't finished yet!" Asuna said. Negi and Nagi faced Setsuna. Setsuna looked at them and soon started chuckling. She sounded like she was going slighty insane.

"Oh boy." Nagi said.

"You think you can put me down that easily?! Ha! Not gonna happen Springfield!" Setsuna said. She soon stood straight up laughing insanely. She stuck her left arm out and her sword grew more. It also thickened and darkness started consuming the blade transforming it into a more fiendish appearance.

"You will all DIE!!" Setsuna screamed. Negi figured now was the time for one of the elixir pills. But right when he was about to get one in Setsuna, Konoka came running up behind Setsuna and hugged her tightly. She was crying.

"Please Setsuna! No more! Stop!" Konoka said. Setsuna looked back at Konoka's crying face. For some reason, she didn't turn around to attack her.

"K...Konoka?" Setsuna said. In her mind, memories of them together as children started to come in. Her memories stretched out as far as their times at Mahora Academy together. And strangely enough, the sword that was Setsuna's left hand just popped out of her arm and fell to the ground! Her real hand emerged from it and her wings seemed to be changing into angel wings.

"Konoka. It's really you." Setsuna said. Her voice was beginning to return to normal and Konoka looked at her friend. Her body was slowly starting to change back and the bug was losing control of her. All of the loving memories Setsuna shared with Konoka was too much for the bug to take.

"Hmm? This is new." Nagi said. Asuna smiled. This reminded her of how Nodoka's kindness to Yue affected her and how the same was happening for Setsuna. Nagi smiled and pointed the staff tip towards Setsuna and released a small beam of light. It hit Setsuna and the bug ejected out of the back of Setsuna's head.

"What was that?" Asuna said.

"A special trick I learned. It finds the little pest and kills it on the spot." Nagi said. Negi figured that pretty much made their pills worthless. Setsuna was completely normal again and her school uniform was seen beneath the dark jacket she wore. Setsuna was in her pactio form with the angel wings on her back and her sword was where her dark blade vanished.

"Konoka. I'm so happy...you're all right." Setsuna said. Konoka started shedding tears and hugged Setsuna tightly. Setsuna smiled and hugged Konoka.

"Setsuna. You're back to your old self again. I'm so glad." Konoka said. Asuna and the others started smiling as well for Setsuna and Konoka's reunion. A tear came to Asuna and Negi's eye while the twins were crying their eyes out.

"Oh! That's so beautiful!" Fuka said. She took a tissue out of her pocket and blew her nose. Fumika just felt like hugging someone and she hugged Kaede. But as they celebrated, a dark gun was pointed at Konoka's head from afar.

"Pitiful." someone whispered. She fired at Konoka but Setsuna sensed the attack and grabbed her blade. She deflected it and it zipped by the shoulder of the gun's holder.

"Who's there?!" Setsuna shouted. From a tree nearby, they could see Mana standing atop it. She had a heart shaped hole in her chest, her hands were now twin sniper guns, her eyes were black and red, her hair was split in two and she was dressed like a dark biker.

"Mana?!" Setsuna said. Mana huffed.

"You are such a weakling Setsuna. Killing you seems to be appropriate right now." Mana said. She aimed her gun at the middle of Setsuna's forehead. Fearing for her friend, Konoka stepped in front of Setsuna.

"Perfect. Two birds with one stone." Mana said. But right as she fired, Nagi froze the needle shaped bullet with the staff's magic. He deflected it away so it would hit the grass.

"Not today you won't." Nagi said. Mana huffed.

"Mana! Why? Why did you let that THING take you over?! I thought we were partners!" Setsuna said. Mana snickered and it soon changed to laughter.

"What's so funny?!" Negi shouted. Nagi put his arm out in front of Negi.

"You're right Setsuna. We WERE partners. But seeing you with the enemy? It makes me doubt you could be my partner." Mana said.

"Why you! Come down here and say that to our faces!" Kotaro shouted. But instead of taking Kotaro's dare, Mana turned away and vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Mana..." Setsuna said. With Mana with them, they returned to their apartment and told everyone about their encounter. Konoe was glad to have Setsuna back on their side. Chamo had woke up after the fight and returned with them.

"I promise dean. I will watch over Konoka and make sure nothing happens to her." Setsuna said. Konoe was also surprised to see Nagi with them.

"Well, isn't this a wonderful surprise? I never thought that, as I lived and breathed, we would ever cross paths again Nagi Springfield." Konoe said. Nagi chuckled.

"Blame the Dreadnoids for that. I found out that they were active again and figured I had work to do. But of course, I needed to find my staff. And I knew that only one person had it." Nagi said looking at Negi. Negi figured this meant Nagi would be taking over their mission then. But Nagi chuckled and patted Negi's head.

"Don't worry son. I'm not taking over the job Konoe gave you. But I hope you don't mind me sticking around." Nagi said. Negi said he didn't mind at all and smiled. Nekane hugged Nagi with a smile on her face and Nagi chuckled.

"Yes. It's good to see you as well Nekane." Nagi said. Negi took a good look around at everyone who joined his team to save his class. Chamo hopped on Negi's shoulder.

"Well Negi, seems like we've got some pretty good odds of victory. Don't you think?" Chamo said. Negi looked at Chamo and smiled.

"We sure do Chamo. And I'm think it's well known, that as long as we stand together as a team, we can not lose." Negi said.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	11. Ch 11: New York City's Pests

**_Negima and the Curse of the Dreadnoids_**

**_Chapter 11: New York City's Pests_**

The next day following their battle with Setsuna, the group was well rested and ready to head out for New York City. Setsuna, Nagi and Konoka all agreed to come with them to help put an end to the Dreadnoid's plans. Negi thanked them and they all prepared to head out. Chachamaru said she would meet them later.

"How come?" Asuna said.

"The dean is taking back Jennifer to Mahora Academy and I wanted to see her off." Chachamaru said. Negi smiled.

"Of course Chachamaru. We won't be leaving soon. So take as much time as necessary." Negi said. Chachamaru thanked Negi and left.

"I have a really good feeling we're going to be doing just fine with you around Nagi." Asuna said. Nagi chuckled.

"Hey. I didn't say I would be helping out THAT much. I might be doing something else while you kids are out fighting your classmates." Nagi said. Asuna groaned.

"Well, it's good to have you with us at least." Nodoka said. After Chachamaru said goodbye to Jennifer and the dean, she joined everyone as they prepared to head out for New York City. Meanwhile, the three troublemakers in New York City were doing graffiti in the subway.

"Dump US will he?!" one of them said.

"We'll show him we can be just as bad!" another said. The third one was watching for any police coming.

"But if you think about it...this is got to be the stupidest thing we're doing to get attention." the third said. The other two looked at her.

"Hey! It was that royal pain in the neck that abandoned us! So what ELSE are we supposed to do?!" the first one said. The third one looked away while the other two returned to their graffiti. Just then, a officer came down into the subway when he heard something. He saw them.

"Hey! What are you kids doing?!" he said. The three of them froze from fear and saw the police officer.

"Busted! Run!" one of them said. They dropped their spray cans and started to flee with the officer right behind them.

"Stop!" he shouted. When the girls ran into the train tunnel, the officer turned on a flashlight and shined it down the hole. But all three of them were gone completely!

"Huh? Where did they go?" he said. The three of them had used dark portals to escape and were hiding out in an alleyway by the Empire State Building. They were out of breath.

"Man. That was close!" one of them said. The others agreed. Meanwhile, Negi and his friends were about to head to the airport to get to New York City. But Nagi had another idea in mind.

"What do you mean?" Asuna said. Nagi took the staff and waved his arm in a circle. He then pointed ahead of them and there was a portal opening in front of them.

"What is that?" Konoka said.

"Beats me." Kotaro said. Negi took a closer look.

"It looks like...a magical portal?" Negi said. Nagi nodded.

"Why bother with the airlines when we can just step through this to New York?" Nagi said.

"Good idea." Akira said. The group stepped through the portal with Nagi behind them. When they exited, they were in the heart of New York City.

"Wow. Talk about instant traveling." Fei Ku said. Nagi chuckled.

"It's not that big a deal. Remind me to teach you that some time Negi." Nagi said. Negi nodded.

"All right then. We've got a few pranksters to find." Asuna said. Fuka and Fumika were admiring the sights around the city while the others were progressing on. Kaede noticed them and grabbed the twins.

"Come on you two." Kaede said. Fuka groaned.

"We don't get to do ANY sightseeing? Aw man!" Fuka said. Kaede smiled as she caught up with Negi's group. When they passed through Rockefeller Center, they saw a band playing.

"Hey. Get a load of that. There's a band." Asuna said. Negi thought a crowd this big might be hiding something. He started looking closely when Chachamaru noticed him.

"What are you doing professor?" Chachamaru said.

"I'm trying to see if I can spot any of the class in that crowd." Negi said. Chao smirked.

"Let Chachamaru handle that. Or did you forget what she's capable of?" Chao said. Negi figured Chachamaru could see better than he could and stepped back. Chachamaru's eyes glowed red as she scanned the crowd. She noticed three girls in the crowd. They were a light blue color as opposed to the rest of the crowd.

"Yeah. I see them. There are three of them right near the front of the crowd." Chachamaru said. They waited out the song until the band was finished and the crowd moved on. They were surprised to see who was left. It was Sakurako, Kakizaki and Madoka!

"Hey! That's Sakurako! And there's Kakizaki and Madoka!" Asuna said. The three girls were only in their first state and they just had pale blue skin.

"Man. Those guys rule." Sakurako said. But just as the three of them turned around, they saw Negi and his group.

"Agh! Professor Springfield?!" Kakizaki said.

"This is bad! Run for it!" Madoka said. The three started running away leaving the rest of the group confused.

"Uh...what just happened?" Yue said.

"Who cares? After them!" Asuna shouted. Negi's group broke up into three groups to chase after them. Negi, Asuna, Kotaro and Fei Ku chased Sakurako, Akira and the twins chased after Madoka while the rest chased after Kakizaki. Nagi was going to follow Negi but a sudden appearance of Dreadnoids changed his mind.

"So I see you little stinkers are still here. Too bad I have to get rid of you." Nagi said. The Dreadnoids chuckled and leaped at Nagi. He jumped back and fired a spell. He sent two of the Dreadnoids flying back.

"Sorry Negi. I'll catch up as soon as these guys are dealt with." Nagi thought. As Nagi fought the Dreadnoids, Negi and his group were closing in on Sakurako. Out of sheer stupidity, Kakizaki, Madoka and Sakurako ran into each other in front of a large toy store.

"What did we do that for?" Kakizaki said. Negi's group closed in on them when the girls ducked into the toy store. Negi, Asuna and Fei Ku ran ahead after them. But after they entered, they walked into a trap and a barrier surrounded the doors.

"What the?! We're locked out!" Kotaro said. Negi and the others faced Sakurako's group.

"What? We can't get away from ALL of you! Let's get out of here!" Sakurako said. Negi was about to cast a spell but he realized Nagi still had the staff. So Negi resorted to his training wand. Asuna and Fei Ku went after one of the girls while Negi was tailing Sakurako.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Kakizaki shouted. She nearly lost her footing after almost running into a potted plant. Fei Ku dove for Kakizaki and caught her. She got Kakizaki on her feet and held her against a wall.

"You're not going anywhere!" Fei Ku said. Asuna was gaining on Madoka.

"Madoka! Hold on a minute! We don't want to hurt you! Just get over here and we can talk!" Asuna shouted. Madoka didn't believe Asuna and kept on running.

"That does it!" Asuna said. Asuna started to dash after Madoka with all her might and finally caught her. She held Madoka's arms behind her.

"Now I got you!" Asuna said. Meanwhile, Sakurako was starting to get away from Negi. When she ducked into another aisle in the store, Negi just seemed to pass her completely. Sakurako caught her breath.

"Good. That was almost TOO close." Sakurako said. But just as she felt relieved, she accidentally walked right into a empty shopping cart and fell in it. Negi heard the noise and rushed back.

"Uh...hi professor. Just doing some gift shopping?" Sakurako said. All three girls were brought back together and Negi used a magical rope to keep them together.

"YOU three are the troublemakers? We thought you would have been more challenging." Asuna said. The barrier around the building fell once the girls were captured and the others joined Negi.

"Talk about an easy win." Kotaro said "And I didn't get to do anything."

"It's not our fault! You try getting dumped by a king!" Kakizaki said. Negi was really confused.

"Wait a minute. Are you saying the Dreadnoid king...abandoned you girls?" Negi said. The three of them started crying.

"Yeah. He did. We were totally useless according to him." Madoka said. Suddenly, there was a laugh coming from inside the store.

"Huh? What was that?" Nodoka said.

"Well, I came to rescue you girls!" someone said. Suddenly, a purple ribbon lashed out and hooked the rope holding Sakurako and the others together.

"What's that?!" Asuna said. Negi rushed over and ripped the ribbon in two. When he did, he got a small shock. It was magical ribbon and it was coming from Makie! She was hanging from the roof upside down.

"Up there! It's Makie!" Akira shouted. Makie leaped down and faced Negi's group. She had red and black eyes, her skin was pale blue, her hair was longer and a darker shade of pink, her body seemed like a mummy and her fingers were live pieces of magical tape.

"Can't you guys find a BETTER thing to do than to mess up our plans?" Makie said. Negi looked concerned. Just then, another figure leaped in. It was Yuna. She was taller than normal, she had the same facial features as Makie and her legs seemed to be spring like.

"Yuna too?! That's not good!" Asuna said. Yuna chuckled and springed up. She came down with a loud crash that shook the ground.

"Whoa! Her athletic powers really got a boost!" Akira said. Yuna and Makie chuckled.

"You guys want to play a game? Whoever wins can have those three." Yuna said. Negi figured he had no option and they faced Yuna and Makie. Meanwhile, Nagi was finishing off the last of the Dreadnoids when the king suddenly appeared.

"So...it's you." Nagi said.

"We meet again." the king said. Nagi and the king faced each other just as Negi's group prepared to face Makie and Yuna.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	12. Ch 12: A Fiendish Rescue Mission

**_Negima and the Curse of the Dreadnoids_**

**_Chapter 12: A Fiendish Rescue Mission_**

Yuna chuckled and she bent down. Negi figured she was getting ready to spring up to attack. Negi fired a spell at Yuna but she jumped up just before it hit the ground. The girls activated their pactio powers and prepared for Yuna's attack.

"Prepare to get squashed you pipsqueaks!" Yuna shouted. When she slammed the ground, she shook the entire floor and caused a few girls to lose balance. She eyed Nodoka and chuckled.

"Come on over here you!" Yuna said. Her left arm suddenly started stretching out and she grabbed Nodoka's arm!

"Nodoka!" Yue shouted. She prepared to fire a bolt of lightning but stopped when she realized that she could hit Nodoka too. Suddenly, Makie fired her right hand and the ribbons wrapped around Yue's arm holding her broom.

"Don't think you can save her! You've got ME to deal with!" Makie said. Suddenly, Fuka and Fumika dashed towards Makie. Her other hand shot out but her ribbons couldn't catch them.

"Take this!" the twins said. Makie looked spooked and looked back. Fuka and Fumika dashed to Makie's sides and they started tickling her. Makie couldn't help but laugh. That left everyone completely confused.

"Uh...what are they doing?" Fei Ku said. Kotaro took a chance and charged for Makie. With one slash of his claws, he sliced through the ribbons holding Yue's arm.

"Yow! Hey!" Makie shouted. But it didn't matter since Makie's fingers grew back. Akira saw Yuna holding Nodoka and fired a gust of water at her. It slammed into Yuna and she was forced back. In the process, she dropped Nodoka and was soaking wet.

"Yuck! Now I'm all wet." Yuna said. Yue took a chance and fired a bolt of lightning at Yuna. It hit dead center but Yuna still grinned!

"What the?! How is she smiling?!" Asuna said. Yuna growled and she broke the lightning blast with sheer force.

"Hey sister! I'm rubber now! And if you were good at science, you would remember that rubber CAN'T conduct electricity!" Yuna said. Yue gulped as Yuna dove towards her. Meanwhile, Nagi and the king stood there staring at each other.

"I never expected you to be the lucky runt to get away." Nagi said. The king laughed.

"Yes. Well, you never were that good at targeting your enemies." the king said. Nagi chuckled.

"Well, now I AM." Nagi said. He grabbed his staff and fired a rainbow colored beam at the king. He skidded back before the attack ended. His hands glowed dark and he fired black lightning at Nagi. Nagi dodged the attack and fired rapid bolts of energy at the king. In the smoke of the attacks, the king still stood.

"Hmph. I'm impressed." Nagi said "I saw those girls. Why haven't their eyes changed?" Nagi said. The king chuckled.

"Simple. I dubbed those worthless fools to be useless in my army. I have nullified the bugs within them and I will only activate them if I decide they are useful. And after a analysis from one of my fellow Dreadnoids, I have come to do that." the king said. Nagi just huffed.

"So what do you want them for now?" Nagi said.

"I discovered that their chants grant their allies a boost in magical and physical skills. I hadn't known that earlier and now I have come to take them back." the king said. Nagi grinned and chuckled.

"What's that laugh for?" the king said.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but my son and his friends are already tailing the girls you came to "rescue". I imagine they must be back to normal by now." Nagi said. The king just laughed.

"And I hate to burst YOUR bubble, but I have sent at least five of my special minions to dispatch your little group as well as bring those girls back to me. I imagine they are already getting to know two of them." the king said. Meanwhile, Yuna was springing all around the place like a rubber bullet!

"Gah! She's too fast!" Asuna said. Suddenly, Yuna bounced by and slammed into Asuna's back. She fell over and groaned.

"Asuna! Are you all right?!" Negi said. Asuna looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah. It'll take more than that to take me down." Asuna said. Yuna heard her and growled. She bounced off a wall and came back at Asuna. She passed overhead and then bounced herself towards Asuna from behind.

"Oh really? Then how does THIS feel?!" Yuna shouted. Her fists started lashing out like boxing gloves on springs. They headed for Negi but Asuna stepped in to protect him. She hugged Negi tightly waiting for the impact.

"Asuna!" Negi said. They rapidly pounded away at Asuna's back. Asuna tried to embrace herself. But with a twin punch, Yuna struck down Asuna and she collapsed.

"No! Asuna!" Negi shouted. Yuna chuckled and used her hands to grip the ground and stopped bouncing around. Meanwhile, Makie had Fei Ku, Kaede, Chao and Kotaro's arms and legs wrapped up in ribbon. They couldn't break free and Makie laughed.

"Now you guys will know what it's like feeling like a Christmas present!" Makie shouted. Kotaro struggled endlessly to break free. Nodoka ducked beneath an escalator and tried to read their minds. But Yuna saw Nodoka and her arm stretched out towards her. Akira intercepted and was caught in Yuna's grip.

"Yuna! Snap out of it! It's me! Akira!" Akira shouted. But Yuna didn't listen and she threw her away. Luckily, Chachamaru caught her. Konoka hurried to Nodoka and hid with her. Setsuna charged for Makie with her blade extended.

"Time to cut this ribbon!" Setsuna said. But right when she was swinging her sword, strands of ribbon from Makie's hair shot out and grabbed Setsuna. She was soon wrapped up tightly in ribbon.

"Setsuna!" Konoka shouted. Fuka and Fumika tried to help but Makie caught them as well. Sakurako, Kakizaki and Madoka just sat there staring with their mouths wide open. Negi tried to help Asuna to her feet but the pounding she took from Yuna made her back feel broken.

"I...can't get...up straight." Asuna said. Negi looked at the rest of his class in danger and he looked at his training wand.

"Girls. Thank you for helping. But now...I'LL save you." Negi thought. Yuna chuckled and fired her arms out towards Nodoka and Konoka.

"Got you now!" Yuna said. But with a blast from his wand, Negi sent Yuna's hands towards Makie and they struck her. When Yuna's arms came back, she growled and turned to Negi.

"Oh. I forgot you!" Yuna said. Just as Yuna was about to fire her arms out at Negi, he shouted a spell and that slowed down Yuna's speed. Her arms were now moving in slow motion towards Negi.

"Eh?! What happened to me? I feel...so slow!" Yuna said. Negi rushed over towards Yuna and pulled out a rubber band in his pocket. He loaded one of the elixir pills in the band and aimed it at Yuna's mouth.

"Sorry Yuna. But even an athlete needs vitamins once in a while!" Negi said. He released the band and the pill zipped into Yuna's mouth. She swallowed it and started acting like she was choking. With one shriek, the bug was ejected from her right hand and popped. Yuna slowly changed back while Negi turned to Makie. She gasped.

"Oh crud!" Makie said. Negi rused towards Makie and fired a spell. It slammed into Makie and she fell over. Her grip on the others was released and Negi took another pill out from his pocket.

"And that goes for you too Makie!" Negi said. When he reached Makie's head, he put the pill in her mouth and she swallowed it. Soon, the bug was ejected from her arm and her fingers retracted. After a minute, Yuna and Makie were completely back to normal again. But due to the fighting, both of them felt dizzy.

"What happened?" Makie said. Meanwhile, Nagi was still facing the king and he fired rapid blasts at him. The king avoided them before getting a disturbing feeling. He stopped in place and was hit by Nagi's attacks. Nagi stopped.

"Something wrong king?" Nagi said. The king growled.

"They did it. Those little brats brought down Makie and Yuna! But...how?!" the king said. Nagi laughed and the king looked at him with a growl.

"Didn't I tell you? Don't count those kids down yet." Nagi said. The king growled and vanished in a puff of smoke. Nagi hurried to find Negi and the others. Meanwhile, Negi and Chachamaru helped Asuna up. Her back was still in pain.

"Asuna? I'm really sorry. Are you all right?" Yuna said. Asuna smiled.

"Yeah. I'm...fine." Asuna said. Nodoka and Konoka watched Asuna feeling worried. Chachamaru got Asuna onto her back and they went to find a hospital. Sakurako, Kakizaki and Madoka were worried as well and after Negi freed them, they followed them. They met Nagi half way there.

"What happened kids? I guess you won?" Nagi said. Negi nodded.

"We need to get Asuna to a hospital. I think her back was broken during the fight." Negi said. Yuna looked away worried.

"All right then. Let's go." Nagi said. But from a nearby roof, three hooded girls watched them. One of them started off towards the hospital as well. She arrived before them and went inside. When Negi and the others arrived, the nurses helped Asuna to a bed. Asuna's powers had worn off and she was resting peacefully in bed. She had changed into a long white shirt and her old clothes were neatly folded.

"Ah. This feels...so good." Asuna said. As Asuna relaxed, Negi told Nagi everything that happened while he was gone.

"I see. Good job Negi. I knew I could count on you." Nagi said. But while Negi felt proud, he was also hurt inside that he let Asuna hurt her back trying to protect him.

"Asuna..." Negi thought. Negi went over to the side of Asuna's bed and sat down. Asuna looked at him and smiled.

"Hey. Don't worry teach. We're partners. Right? I think it's my job to protect you." Asuna said. Negi still felt weak.

"Don't say that professor. You saved us from getting wrapped up like mummies." Fei Ku said. Everyone else nodded since it was true.

"Sorry about the commotion we've been causing earlier. We were just so upset." Kakizaki said. Negi and Asuna looked at them and chuckled. Negi figured that they should take the elixir pills now. Just then, a nurse came in.

"How are we Asuna? Feeling better?" she said. Asuna looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah. These beds do wonder on the back." Asuna said. The nurse chuckled.

"That's good. Because, it's time...for your shots." she said. Asuna looked at her confused.

"W..Wh...What shots?" Asuna said. The nurse chuckled and tore her face off. It was a mask and beneath it was Ako! She had the same facial details as Yuna did and she had slightly pointy ears.

"Why THESE shots of course!" Ako said. She took off her gloves and her fingers were shaped like needles. They fired needles at Asuna and they nearly got her. Negi grabbed the staff and fired a spell at Ako. She was sent back into the hallway. She growled and charged for Negi. But when she dove at him, Negi ducked and she went flying out the open window in Asuna's room!

"Ako!" Akira shouted. But she came right back up with black angelic wings.

"When did she learn to do that?!" Fuka said. Ako chuckled and flew right back in.

"Sorry. Visiting hours are over!" Ako said. She flew up high and fired needles rapidly at them. Nagi created a barrier to shield them and the needles got stuck in it like a giant needle cushion.

"Dang it! Why did Ako have to show up now?!" Asuna said. Negi tried to think of something to stall Ako long enough to get a pill in her mouth. Just then, he thought of something.

"Wait. That's it!" Negi said. When Ako ran out of needles, Nagi dropped the barrier and Ako caught her breath. Thinking fast, Negi bit the skin on his thumb.

"Negi! What are you doing?!" Asuna said. Ako dove for Asuna ready to strike. But right when she was very close to Asuna's face, Negi stuck his thumb in front of Asuna. His thumb had blood on it and Ako just froze.

"B..B..Blood! Ew! Get that away from me!" Ako shouted. It seemed that Ako's fear of blood was still in effect.

"Good thinking Negi." Akira said. Negi took a pill and threw it at Ako. With luck, it went right into Ako's mouth and she swallowed it. She started hacking and coughing while descending to the ground. The bug came popping out of her back and evaportaed. Ako's wings turned into feathers and vanished as she returned to normal.

"Ako.." Makie said. When she completely returned to normal, she looked around.

"Guys? Ugh. What am I doing here?" Ako said. Negi sat Ako down and explained everything that happened.

"Oh. I see. So, is that why Sakurao and the others are...?" Ako said. Negi nodded. Negi's thumb was wrapped in bandage to stop the bleeding.

"Good idea there Negi. If you didn't remember Ako hating blood, I probably would've gotten my shots after all." Asuna said. All of them started laughing together. Meanwhile, the two hooded figures were atop the hospital.

"She failed us. I knew Ako would be useless." one of them said. She removed her hood and the face was Chisame! She had the same facial details Ako did and her glasses were gone.

"Really Chisame. You think EVERYONE is a failure." the other said. Chisame huffed.

"What about you Satomi? Aren't you upset that the stupid kid keeps beating us?" Chisame said. The other hooded girl pulled her hood down and the face was Satomi. She had the same face as Chisame but she wore her glasses. It seemed the bottom right half of Satomi's face was made of machine.

"I'm just as annoyed. You probably do have a point. But what do we do about Springfield?" Satomi said. Chisame chuckled.

"Isn't it obvious? Seperate him from his "partners" and he's dead meat." Chisame said. The two laughed and vanished from sight.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	13. Ch 13: The Lethal Braniac Duo

**_Negima and the Curse of the Dreadnoids_**

**_Chapter 13: The Lethal Braniac Duo_**

After a few days of recovery, Asuna was back on her feet and her back was never better. To show everyone she was feeling better, she bent over a few times without any pain.

"That's so good Asuna. I'm glad you're all right." Konoka said. Asuna smiled.

"Well, if I didn't have friends like you guys, I don't think I would be feeling better so fast." Asuna said. Everyone smiled. Just then, the watch Konoe gave Negi glowed. Negi opened it and Konoe was seen within.

"Cool watch." Fumika said.

"Hello Negi. How have you been?" Konoe said. Negi chuckled and showed Konoe the girls with him.

"My. You certainly have been busy. Good job on rescuing so much of your class. I'm impressed." Konoe said "I actually wanted to give you some good news pertaining one of your students." Negi was awaiting what Konoe was about to tell him.

"Thanks to some spying from the other members of the Magical Association, we believe we know where Sayo and Kazumi are. We've gotten word that they were last seen somewhere in England. But not much commotion seems to be stirring up." Konoe said.

"Sayo and Kazumi? Is that bad?" Akira said. Negi wasn't sure to make of the situation.

"What do you want us to do about it Konoe?" Nagi said.

"Well, for now, let us handle this situation. If things require your services, I'll call for you." Konoe said. Negi nodded and Konoe's message ended.

"Since we've got a sudden vacation, I know just what to do!" Chamo said. He went into Negi's bag and took out a camera.

"Where did you get that from?" Ako said. Chamo winked.

"Me and Negi snuck this along for the trip. When we got free time, we got a few pictures of the places we've been." Chamo said. Sakurako and the others looked at the other girls and they nodded.

"Well, I don't think we are good enough for a picture yet." Sakurako said. Negi smiled and pulled three pills out of his pocket.

"Then...you might want to take these." Negi said. He gave each of them one and they swallowed the pill. Since they were only in the first state, the bugs died very quickly. The bugs popped out of their foreheads and vanished.

"There we go. Good as new." Chao said. Kotaro gave Sakurako a mirror and the three of them looked at themselves. Their skin was back to normal.

"Hey! We're cute again!" Sakurako said. Negi chuckled.

"Well, that's because those nasty bugs are out of your body." Kotaro said.

"Yeah. It's those nasty things that have been the cause of all the problems. We've been traveling around rescuing the class from those horrible little things." Asuna said. Kakizaki was so glad to be back to normal.

"So, did you guys hear anything suspicious before the king got rid of you guys? It could help us a lot." Akira said. Sakurako thought long and hard but nothing came up.

"Sorry. We can't really remember anything." Sakurako said. The others sighed but they didn't take it hard.

"It's OK. We often hit that wall many times." Negi said. Just then, a paper came blowing in from the window in Asuna's room. It hit Setsuna in the back of the head.

"What the?" Setsuna said. Konoka grabbed the paper and looked at it.

"Hey. Look at this guys. There's a science convention going on today. We should check it out." Konoka said. Negi looked at it and smiled. But Asuna thought it would be boring. In Chao's mind, she had a bad feeling.

"Why? What's wrong Lingshen?" Chamo said.

"Well, when Konoka mentioned a "science" fair, I suddenly started thinking of Satomi and Chisame." Chao said. Chachamaru gasped thinking that Satomi would be anywhere near something like this.

"Whoa. Now that you mentioned it, it almost seems like we'll run into Satomi or Chisame there. They're both computer nerds." Kotaro said. With the thought of finding Satomi or Chisame in mind, the group went to the science convention. Chamo was on Negi's shoulder.

"Well, here we are. And look at all of these people." Nagi said. There were many people at the convention that they filled out the area where the convention was taking place.

"Crud. Chisame or Satomi could be ANYWHERE in this crowd." Asuna said. Chachamaru scanned the crowd but detected no sign of either Chisame or Satomi.

"My scanners do not pick up any trace of either of them." Chachamaru said.

"Huh? Are you sure?" Chao said. Chachamaru looked at her and nodded. The group decided to split up so they could cover more ground. Asuna and Kotaro stayed with Negi in case he was jumped.

"Hey. Satomi? Chisame? You here?" Sakurako said. Setsuna and Konoka had a difficult time moving through the crowd.

"Excuse us. Pardon me. We need to pass by." Setsuna said. Nagi was looking high and low for both girls. He thought he saw them but they were two girls that had the same hair style.

"All right. This is harder than looking for a needle in a haystack." Nagi said. While Asuna and Negi were looking, they bumped into two ladies.

"Oh. Are you two looking for someone?" one of them said. Asuna nodded.

"You haven't seen two girls by the names of Satomi Hasake or Chisame Hasigawa, have you?" Negi said. The two ladies pondered for a minute and then something came to them.

"I believe we met these ladies. If you'll follow us, we can show you where we last saw them." the lady said. Negi said that would be most grateful. But the two ladies didn't lead them anywhere.

"Uh...excuse us ladies. But...we're not going anywhere." Kotaro said. The two ladies chuckled and grabbed their faces like masks.

"We know. The only thing we're leading you into..." one of them said. They pulled their faces off and there was Satomi and Chisame!

"Is into a trap!" Chisame said. Suddenly, an energy barrier surrounded Negi, Chisame and Satomi. It forced back Negi's friends as well as Nagi. Chamo hung onto Negi's shoulder.

"Girls!" Negi shouted. Satomi chuckled and they removed their disguises. Chisame's body appeared kind of distorted like it was made of data while Satomi had a robotic body with large hands.

"Now it's time to meet your maker Negi Springfield!" Chisame said. Satomi raised her arms in the air and all the machines and electrical objects began to merge with her until she had a giant orb of machinery floating behind her. Wires lashed out and attached themselves to Satomi's back.

"And now for my personal touch." Chisame said. She touched Satomi and her body merged with her. A screen appeared on the orb with Chisame's face laughing.

"Wha...What the?!" Negi said. Chisame's laugh echoed around the room. Fearing for their own lives, the other people fled from the convention while Negi's group stayed behind.

"Professor Springfield!" Yue and Nodoka called. Negi looked back at his class not realizing Satomi was about to attack. She clamped her hands together and slowly pulled them apart. She created an orb of pure electricity and launched it at Negi.

"Son! Look out!" Nagi shouted. Negi saw the orb coming and dodged it. But Satomi created electrical whips with her fingers and she lashed out at Negi. They struck him and he tripped.

"You think you can beat a machine?! Ha! Satomi is equipped with all sorts of mechanical tricks to crush you completely!" Chisame said. Suddenly, one of Satomi's fists started to grow until it was the size of a giant hammer.

"Take this!" Chisame said. Satomi swung her hand and it just barely missed Negi. He rolled away and got back on his feet.

"Grr! Rotten brat!" Chisame said. Satomi's other hand suddenly rocketed out and grabbed Negi in her iron grip. Her arm retracted back towards her. When it stopped, Negi was staring face to face with the robotic Satomi.

"Taste a little electrical discharge!" Chisame said. The arm holding Negi suddenly began sparking and zapped Negi. He yelled loudly in pain as Kaede, Fei Ku and Lingshen tried desperately to smash the barrier.

"Negi!" Asuna shouted. Kotaro had enough and joined Kaede's group in trying to get through the barrier. But they couldn't make a scratch. When the shock ended, Satomi threw Negi away and he fell to the ground. Luckily, Negi got back up. He fired a spell at Satomi but it just deflected off her!

"What?!" Negi said. Chisame laughed.

"Oh. I forgot to tell you. Remember when Konoka said she "LOST" her powers? The king stole them and downloaded them into Satomi. So, not only does she sport a rust free gleam, but she's immune to ALL magical attacks!" Chisame said. Satomi raised her arms in the air and slammed them down. Not only did she cause a medium sized quake, but metal spikes started shooting out across the ground.

"Look out!" Chamo shouted. Negi dodged the spikes as quickly as he could. But Satomi created another electrical orb and fired it at Negi. The orb exploded on the ground sending Negi crashing hard into the barrier. He fell flat on his face and groaned.

"Negi! No! Get up! You have to keep going!" Asuna shouted.

"How?! Asuna! That metal monster is immune to his magical powers! And I don't know what else he could do!" Yue said "If things don't change soon, it's lights out for our professor." Nodoka started shedding a tear and Asuna did too. Chisame laughed as Satomi approached Negi.

"Now for the finishing blow!" Chisame said. In Negi's head, he tried to calculate a battle plan. When he got one, he whispered it to Chamo.

"All right. If you're sure." Chamo whispered. Chamo got on Negi's shoulder just as Satomi picked him up.

"So Professor Springfield? Any last words?" Chisame said. Negi looked at her with a smile and she gasped.

"Yes. You seem to have forgotten about my little furry friend! Now Chamo!" Negi said. Chamo leaped onto Satomi's arm and rushed towards her. He sneaked through an opening under Satomi's shoulder plate and he found the wires connecting Satomi to Chisame.

"All right teeth. Time to start nibbling!" Chamo said. He started chewing at some of the wires inside Satomi. Chisame noticed something was wrong when Satomi started sparking and crackling.

"What?! No! No! What's happening?!" Chisame shouted. Chamo was chewing away at the wires like crazy until he hit a red one. It started sparking electricity. Chamo backed up.

"Whoa! She's gonna blow!" Chamo shouted. He hurried back out through the opening in Satomi's shoulder and dashed back to Negi. Satomi's body started sputtering and acting crazy. The orb on her back lost it's connection and Chisame screamed. The orb exploded and it caused Chisame to come flying out like a bullet.

"No! How could this happen?!" Chisame said. Negi took two elixir pills and launched one towards Chisame. As Chisame swallowed her pill, Negi stuck another one into Satomi. Satomi's metal body started falling apart revealing her human self beneath. Meanwhile, Chisame was crackling like she was about to short circuit!

"All right Negi!" Fuka and Fumika shouted. Chisame soon returned to normal and the bugs were ejected from their shoulders. Satomi and Chisame woke up later in a daze.

"Ugh. What...happened? I was having the weirdest of dreams." Satomi said. Chisame groaned.

"My dream was more like a nightmare." Chisame said. Meanwhile, the Dreadnoid king heard of their defeat and snarled. He was so furious that lightning began sparkling from his hands.

"That's it! I've had it with those rotten brats! They have constantly been ruining my plans every single time!" the king shouted. He kicked his throne when Mana approached him. She kneeled down on one knee.

"Sir. Let me handle them. I can easily take them." Mana said. The king snarled until he regained himself.

"No. It's all right Mana. Not yet. I'll send you when it's truly time." the king said. Mana nodded and left.

"Besides...I've already got someone in mind to deal with those kids." the king said. What he meant wasn't a lie. All the way in England, there was a woman running from a monster that seemed like a werewolf.

"Help me! This beast is trying to kill me!" she shouted. She screamed loudly through the night sky as the werewolf stopped and growled. It let out a loud howl towards the moon. In the moonlight, the beast's face was covered in light blonde fur and it had blue eyes. It wasn't a werewolf. It was Ayaka being controlled by the bug!

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	14. Ch 14: Evil, Thy Name is Yukihiro

**_Negima and the Curse of the Dreadnoids_**

**_Chapter 14: Evil, Thy Name is Yukihiro_**

With Chisame and Satomi returned to normal, the group decided to take a look at the problems facing England with Kazumi and Sayo. Negi was quite puzzled as to how they could have possibly kidnapped a ghost like Sayo. He even wondered if she was even capable of being infected by their parasite.

"Whatever the case, they need our help too!" Fuka said. Fumika nodded.

"Yeah. Forget the facts. There are two more of our class that probably need our help." Asuna said. Negi turned to Chisame and Satomi.

"We're really sorry professor. We couldn't help it. But we'll help you in any way we can." Satomi said.

"We will?" Chisame said. Satomi looked at her and elbowed her in the side. Chisame groaned and rubbed her side.

"Thank you girls. It's good to hear that." Negi said. Satomi smiled and chuckled.

"Great. Now we've got the other two computer nerds on our side." Kotaro said. Chisame heard him and smacked him in the head.

"Call me that again and you'll have to go chase after your head." Chisame said. Kotaro groaned and rubbed the back of his head.

"WHY do you do that to me?!" Kotaro said "I'm just joking!" Negi and Asuna chuckled. Meanwhile, in England, Ayaka was walking down the roads wearing a dark coat. Under the hood she had an depressed look on her face. The townsfolk hid from her and rushed back into their homes.

"Professor Springfield...Asuna...Konoka...they're all gone." Ayaka said. A tear leaked from her eye. Up ahead of her, she saw a young girl that bared a uncanny resemblance to Asuna but she had ribbons instead of bells in her hair.

"A...Asuna?" Ayaka said. Suddenly, a twitch came to her and she clutched her head. She started groaning in pain and she collapsed to her knees. The girl saw Ayaka and hurried to her.

"Hey. Are you all right?" she said. Ayaka looked at her face and all she could think about was Asuna. With every memory of Asuna passing through her mind, she slowly was changing into something.

"I'm OK. But you should run. Leave me be!" Ayaka said. The girl took her advice and left. Ayaka started crying tears and continued on.

"That's the fifth time today that happened." Ayaka thought. Meanwhile, Nagi was preparing to create a portal when Negi offered to try the spell this time. Nagi chuckled and stepped aside. Negi tried the spell and created a portal.

"Hope you got this right Negi. I don't want to end up in the Pacific Ocean." Asuna said. Negi's group went through it and they winded up just outside the town that Ayaka was in.

"This looks like England to me. Good work son." Nagi said. Negi smiled as Nagi patted his head. Asuna was impressed.

"Hey guys. Do you feel...something looming over you?" Makie said. Her legs were shaking and she felt a cold chill on her shoulder. She looked back and saw a ghost!

"Aah! A GHOST!" Makie screamed. For some odd reason, the ghost screamed as well. Suddenly, from a dark portal in the ground, something leaped out in front of the ghost.

"Freeze you big bully!" she said. The girl was Kazumi! She had pale blue skin, her eyes were replaced by a scanner with a moving lense, her body appeared normal with the exception of a tail. She flashed her lense at Makie and she froze in place! She became a statue!

"Makie!" Asuna shouted. Kazumi turned to Negi.

"You with her?! If you try and hurt my friend, you're gonna...hmm?!" Kazumi said. She looked closer and saw it was Negi.

"P...Professor Negi?" Kazumi said. She looked back at Makie and realized it was Makie that she froze.

"Oops! Sorry Makie." Kazumi said. She snapped her fingers and Makie returned to normal.

"Kazumi? Then...you must be...Sayo?" Kaede said. The ghost was indeed Sayo. However, she was a darker shade of blue than glowing white and she had more of a demon like appearance.

"Hey guys. We thought we never see you again." Kazumi said. Negi and Nagi looked behind Kazumi and saw that Sayo was connected to Kazumi's shadow.

"Did you guys notice you're sharing a shadow?" Yue said. Kazumi looked back and nodded.

"So, what happened to you guys?" Satomi said.

"We got tired of hanging around with that king and we made a break for it. We came here for some peace and quiet. But there are a few people that tried to attack Sayo. And like you saw with Makie, that was their fate." Kazumi said. Makie was flexing her body.

"Yeah. Don't do that again." Makie said. Kazumi chuckled.

"Hey. Hold on a second. If you guys were infected with the bugs, why aren't you trying to kill us? Are you fighting it like Yue did?" Fuka said. Kazumi shook her head.

"For some reason, the bugs had lost their control over us after we escaped. The king doesn't care about anyone at all. As long as he gets what he wants, he'll kill anyone to get it." Kazumi said "He saw us as weak and decided to allow us to leave." Sayo sighed.

"It's true." Sayo said. Negi smiled.

"Don't worry. We were the same way." Sakurako said "But you're with your friends now." Kazumi and Sayo smiled.

"Oh yeah. Guys? There's someone who wanted to see you. We need to go back to where we're staying here." Kazumi said. Kazumi began leading them towards town. As they traveled, Ayaka was passing by with her face hidden. She bumped into Asuna.

"Watch it blondie." Asuna muttered.

"You watch it bells." Ayaka said. When they both heard each other, they froze in place and turned around. Asuna could see Ayaka's blue eyes beneath her hood and gasped.

"A...Ayaka?" Asuna said. Ayaka gasped and thought she was really seeing Asuna. But right when she approached her, she felt the twitch again and clutched her head.

"Ayaka? What's wrong?" Asuna said. Ayaka took one last look at Asuna and began fleeing. Asuna chased after her. However, no one in Negi's group even noticed she was gone.

"It seems pretty quiet around here." Yue said.

"Yeah. What gives?" Fei Ku said. Kazumi looked at them.

"It's because of this werewolf that has been causing chaos around town. It's been scaring the daylights out of the townsfolk." Kazumi said. Kaede chuckled.

"Come on now Kazumi. There's no such things as werewolves." Kaede said.

"Well, they say it looks SOMETHING like a werewolf does." Sayo said. Meanwhile, Ayaka continued to flee from Asuna. By the time Asuna caught her, they were nearing the entrance to the forest.

"Ayaka!" Asuna shouted. She struggled with Ayaka to get her hood off but Ayaka broke free. But during the struggle, Asuna saw she had ripped the hood right off of Ayaka's coat. She looked at Ayaka's face but it was covered by her hair. When Ayaka moved her hair, Asuna saw her face was completely normal.

"Ay...aka." Asuna said. She slowly approached Ayaka with her hand reaching out. She put her hand on Ayaka's shoulder and Ayaka was crying.

"Hey. What's the matter class rep? You miss me THAT badly?" Asuna said. Ayaka squealed and looked away.

"Come on. We're together again. Didn't you miss our little squabbles? I know I did." Asuna said. But in Ayaka's mind, she didn't believe this was the REAL Asuna.

"Look you! I don't know who you are! But STOP imitating my friend! You're NOT Asuna! You don't fool me! She's dead! Asuna Kagurazaka is DEAD!" Ayaka shouted. Asuna gasped and backed away.

"Ayaka? What are you talking about? It's me. Asuna. Who told you I was dead?" Asuna said. Asuna tried to calm Ayaka down but she slapped Asuna's hand away.

"Didn't you hear me? You're NOT Asuna! Now get away from me! Stop playing jokes with me!" Ayaka said. Asuna tried again but Ayaka forced her away.

"Ayaka! What's your deal?! It's really me! Asu..!" Asuna shouted. But before she finished, Ayaka slapped Asuna right in the face. Ayaka panted as Asuna turned her gaze towards Ayaka.

"Get away...from me!" Ayaka said angrily. Suddenly, Ayaka's eyes began changing into the black and red eyes of a infected host. She tore off her coat and Asuna saw Ayaka had a heart shaped hole in her chest!

"No. Ayaka. That's not you talking. That's the bug!" Asuna thought. Ayaka let out a loud howl and she was engulfed in a black flame. When the flame dimmed, she was in her werewolf state. Her entire body was covered in blond hair and her hands grew claws. She growled and snarled.

"Ayaka! What did they do to you?!" Asuna shouted. Ayaka growled and lunged at Asuna. Meanwhile, Negi and the others reached an old building within the town. It was very old and it appeared to be a haunted house from the inside.

"It's not much. But this is what me and Sayo have been calling home since we left the academy." Kazumi said. Negi looked around at the place. He couldn't believe what Kazumi and Sayo were going through.

"It must have been tough. How did you survive?" Nagi said. Kazumi sighed.

"We've been forced to steal from the town." Kazumi said. The others gasped.

"Man. That's just not right. You guys shouldn't be stealing." Chao said. Kazumi and Sayo looked away.

"You two are better than that. You are not thieves." Chachamaru said. Just then, a cloaked figure entered.

"What else are they supposed to do for food then? Eat each other? In case you haven't realized Chachamaru, one of them is a ghost." the figure said. Negi gasped since he recognized that voice.

"Wait a minute. I know who you are." Negi said. The hooded figure took her hood off and revealed Evangeline's face.

"It's been a while. Hasn't it professor?" Evangeline said. Negi started leaking tears. He rushed to Evangeline with his arms open.

"Evangeline! We found you at last!" Negi shouted. He hugged Evangeline tightly and her eyes widened from shock.

"Hey! Take it easy you little brat!" Evangeline said. But just listening to Negi's sniffles of joy, Evangeline smiled and hugged him.

"Yeah. I'm glad to see you too." Evangeline whispered. Nagi watched with a smile just as Evangeline noticed him.

"See you're doing well Evangeline." Nagi said. Evangeline chuckled.

"Konoe's kept me informed of your progress. Things are really going in our favor. And if we keep this up, we'll be able to attack the Dreadnoids at their home base." Evangeline said. Just then, she was getting a weird feeling. In her mind, she pictured what looked like Asuna in her armor fighting a werewolf Ayaka with her sword. And by the looks of things, Asuna was losing!

"Negi! It's Asuna! She's fighting Ayaka by the woods! If you don't get there, she'll die." Evangeline said. The others gasped and looked around. They just noticed that Asuna was gone. Meanwhile, Asuna was struggling against Ayaka by shielding herself with her blade.

"Ayaka! What ARE you?!" Asuna said. Ayaka continued to struggle against Asuna before muttering "A person that's lost everything..." under her breath. The two broke from their struggle and jumped back. Asuna dropped to her knee while clutching her sword.

"What? Are you joking? I'm right here. It's really me! I'm the real Asuna!" Asuna said. But quick as a flash, Ayaka struck Asuna right in her back without a sound. Worn over from their struggle, Asuna collapsed with her sword still planted in the dirt.

"If I have to say it once, I need to say it a thousand times." Ayaka said. She pulled her hand back ready to strike Asuna.

"Stop playing with my mind." Ayaka said. But just as Ayaka was about to deliver the final blow, she heard Negi's group rushing over.

"Ayaka! Asuna! Wait! Stop the fighting!" Negi shouted. Ayaka looked and saw Negi. Negi's group gasped when they saw the state Ayaka was in now.

"P...Professor Springfield?" Ayaka whispered. With a final tear, Ayaka fled deep into the forest leaving a fainted Asuna with her face in the dirt.

"Asuna!" Konoka shouted. Setsuna rolled Asuna onto her back and saw her face was covered by dirt. On Asuna's face were a few bruises and a tear leaking from her left eye. It dripped onto the ground where Ayaka left a footprint.

"Ayaka...no..." Asuna thought.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	15. Ch 15: When Artwork Attacks

**_Negima and the Curse of the Dreadnoids_**

**_Chapter 15: When Artwork Attacks_**

Still knocked out from her battle with Ayaka, Asuna was carried back to Kazumi's place. When she woke up, she was in a bed. She looked around at her surroundings still feeling dazed. The first face she saw was Negi's face.

"Asuna. You're awake." Negi said. Asuna sat up and rubbed her head.

"Negi? Ugh. What...What happened?" Asuna said. The other girls gathered around when they heard Asuna was up.

"You were completely out cold Asuna. You fought Ayaka and she almost killed you." Makie said. When Asuna heard Ayaka's name, she gasped. She tried to quickly get out of bed and go after Ayaka, but a sudden pain slowed her down.

"Forget about it Asuna. That girl's already gone. I wouldn't be surprised if she's all the way in another city by now." Evangeline said. Asuna gasped when she saw Evangeline.

"Whoa! When did SHE get here?!" Asuna said. Negi chuckled.

"For your information, Kazumi brought you and your friends here to see me. I wanted to let you know I have some vital information." Evangeline said.

"And what kind of information is that love?" Nagi said. Evangeline looked at Nagi with a smile.

"Let's say this information may very well lead Negi towards more of his class as well as find an fool proof way to defeat the Dreadnoid king." Evangeline said.

"Really?" Negi said. Evangeline nodded with a confident smile. Meanwhile, back at the Dreadnoid base, Ayaka was running down the halls catching her breath.

"W...Why? Why did that girl look like Asuna? Why am I seeing all this? Why? Why?!" Ayaka said. She saw the king ahead of her and she stopped.

"Because Ayaka, those are the ones I told you about. They are the ones...that killed your class. They are another race of magical creatures that take the appearance of anyone they kill." the king said. Ayaka gasped.

"They also use their magic to take their powers from their enemies. They are the ones responsible for our friends falling one by one. And they may very well soon attack us here. I need you to stay with me." the king said. Ayaka grinned.

"Yes. I will. I know...that I can trust you sire. You'd never lie to me." Ayaka said. The king grinned. Meanwhile, Asuna told the others what she heard from Ayaka.

"Man. Poor Ayaka. That sounded...just like me." Setsuna said "When the king had me as a third state assassin, he lied to me. He told me Konoka was dead and it was all your faults. I was in the same boat that Ayaka is now. That bug made me believe every word he said." Konoka was just glad that Setsuna wasn't like that anymore.

"But...you're with us again Setsuna. I don't ever want to see you like that again." Konoka said. Setsuna smiled saying she never would. Evangeline cleared her throat.

"Anyway, if you are all up to this, I heard that some of your students may very well be in Paris right now professor." Evangeline said.

"Paris? Who would be in Paris?" Chao said.

"Does it matter? This IS your class professor." Evangeline said. Negi agreed with Evangeline.

"So what about you Evangeline? Are you going to go back into hiding?" Nodoka said. Evangeline looked rather annoyed.

"I was NOT in hiding. I played the king like a harp and he told me everything about his plans. But I'll tell you AFTER we stop those troublemakers." Evangeline said. Negi nodded.

"So, Paris we go?" Kotaro said.

"Where else would we go?" Fei Ku said. The twins agreed. Negi took the staff and opened a portal. When the group stepped through it, they were in the heart of Paris. They appeared by the Eiffel Tower. Evangeline followed them. Chamo rode in Negi's bag.

"I don't see anything. Where's the chaos?" Kotaro said. He soon figured it out when he saw a person walking by looking like she came out of a piece of art. She was completely flat.

"Uh...living artwork?" Konoka said.

"Then...that can only mean..." Negi said. He looked up ahead and saw someone creating the art creatures. It was Haruna!

"That's Haruna!" Nodoka said.

"You mean that other girl that hangs with you?" Chamo said. Haruna heard them and turned around. Chamo ducked into Negi's bag to avoid being seen. She had the same face details as Ako did and she had a long tail sticking out from under her clothes. She looked like a demon version of an artist.

"Professor Springfield. How lovely you could come. Did you come to see my latest creations?" Haruna said in a sinister tone.

"Haruna! It's us! Yue and Nodoka!" Yue shouted. Haruna turned her gaze towards Yue and Nodoka. She snapped her fingers and two other girls appeared besides her. One of them made Kotaro jump.

"Whoa! No way!" Kotaro said. The other two were Natsumi and Chizuru! Natsumi was wearing a long black cloak over her body with many masks around her head while Chizuru was standing like a always smiling zombie. Both of them had the same face as Haruna.

"What did I tell you?" Evangeline said.

"All right you three! Stop right where you are!" Negi said. Haruna chuckled.

"Natsumi? Do your thing." Haruna said. Natsumi dashed for Negi's group and touched their faces with fast reflexes. After getting them all, Natsumi jumped back to Haruna's side.

"What was all that for?!" Makie said. Natsumi chuckled and touch a mask orbiting her face. She transformed into Asuna and sounded exactly like her!

"Holy cow! She's...She's me!" Asuna said. Natsumi extended her arm out and she got Asuna's sword!

"And she's got your powers too?!" Setsuna said. The twins gulped.

"Now...let's paint you kids out of the picture." Haruna said. Negi prepared for anything to happen knowing what they were capable of. Kotaro was a little nervous about fighting Chizuru. But remembering it was the bug, he didn't feel as nervous anymore.

"You're mine you grinning freak!" Kotaro said. Kotaro growled and charged for Chizuru.

"Come on Kotaro. Don't feel that way. Just smile." Chizuru said. When Kotaro got close to attack, Chizuru grabbed him and held him in front of her.

"Hey! Put me down!" Kotaro said. But just as he looked at Chizuru's face, his entire body went numb and he was grinning too. Chizuru threw him away and he fell to his side. Evangeline could see the bug gave Chizuru a hypnosis like power. She stood ready to fight with Nagi.

"Reminds you of the old days when we were together?" Nagi said. Evangeline smiled.

"Before you dumped me at the academy. Remind me to pay you back for that later." Evangeline said. She dashed for Chizuru and leaped over her. She fired a spell at Chizuru but one of Haruna's creations took the hit and evaporated. Meanwhile, Asuna was struggling with Natsumi still posing as her.

"Hey! No copying me!" Asuna said. The two fought hard with their blades. Each of them were mirroring the other and their weapons continued to clash. Negi hopped on his staff and flew over Haruna.

"No fair!" Haruna said. She used her paintbrush like fingers and made a flying carpet beneath her feet. She rose up to Negi's height.

"NOW it's fair!" Haruna said. She fired a blast of rainbow colors from her hand at Negi. Negi avoided the blasts. He could tell each color represented some kind of element.

"You just saw? Then let's see how you look in RED!" Haruna said. She fired a red beam from her finger at Negi. In reality, she was firing a stream of fire at Negi. He swiftly avoided it before she fired a beam of water from another finger.

"Hey! Who's the water princess here? Me!" Akira said. Haruna gasped and turned around. Akira fired a blast of water at Haruna and her carpet was shriveling up like a wet piece of paper.

"Oh man." Haruna said. When her carpet vanished, Haruna fell straight down towards the ground. Meanwhile, Evangeline was struggling with Chizuru trying not to look at her face.

"Come on Evangeline. Smile." Chizuru said. Suddenly, Haruna crash landed on top of Chizuru and Evangeline leaped back. When Haruna crashed into her, Chizuru's hold on Kotaro broke and he snapped to normal.

"Whoa! I felt weird!" Kotaro said. Meanwhile, Natsumi switched to another mask and she started imitating Negi.

"Oh no you don't!" Asuna said. Yue fired a bolt of lightning at Natsumi but she didn't feel anything. Haruna laughed.

"You can't hurt her like that. That's not the real Natsumi!" Haruna said. For some reason, Yue was zapping Negi with that lightning and he was feeling it!

"Oops! Sorry professor." Yue said. Natsumi chuckled and spun her mask. Yue tried to attack with a blast of ice but it hit her when she was wearing a mask of Konoka! And Konoka was getting cold.

"This won't work. No matter who she's pretending to me, I'll just end up hurting my friends." Yue thought. Natsumi laughed and started spinning her masks again. But during the spin, Asuna dashed for Natsumi and punched her right in the face. It stopped the masks from rotating and Natsumi was herself again.

"Ow!" Natsumi said. Asuna tripped her with a low kick and struck her down.

"I had a feeling it would work. If we couldn't hurt you when you were us, I just needed to get you when you were yourself!" Asuna said. Natsumi groaned as Asuna pinned her down with her arms and legs. Haruna growled and got off Chizuru. Chizuru was still out cold and dazed. Negi gave her a pill when Haruna wasn't noticing.

"You think you're pretty smart Asuna? Well, figure THIS one out!" Haruna said. She spun her fingers around and created multiple clones of Asuna from artwork. Each one had a giant blade but they were each drawn in different art styles.

"Talk about being by yourself." Asuna said. Nagi casted a water whip from his hand and lashed the Asuna copies. They all were struck and shrunk.

"Darn it! Why does water have to do that to my art?!" Haruna said. Taking a chance, Nagi fired a light beam from his finger and it hit Haruna and Natsumi. He was using the same spell he used on Setsuna to kill her bug.

"This should do it." Nagi said. Haruna and Natsumi screamed in pain and fainted. Their bugs came ejecting out of them as well as a gold light. It went to Konoka and lit her up. Chamo popped out of Negi's bag thinking the fight was over.

"So did we win? What the?!" Chamo said.

"Konoka?" Asuna said. Konoka suddenly transformed into her pactio form with her kimono holding her fans.

"Hey. My powers are back." Konoka said. Negi smiled and so did Chamo.

"The king must've given the rest of your powers to these two. Now you can use your powers again." Evangeline said. Konoka looked at herself and smiled.

"Oh! Asuna! This is so great! Now I can fight with you guys again!" Konoka said. Konoka and Asuna chuckled and smiled. But Evangeline said they weren't done yet.

"And why not?" Kotaro said.

"I sense someone else is still here...carrying a bug." Evangeline said. The others looked around but didn't spot anyone.

"Where is she? I don't see anyone." Kaede said. From afar, a girl with a dark golden wing watches them with hate in her eyes.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	16. Ch 16: The Lost Speed Angel

**_Negima and the Curse of the Dreadnoids_**

**_Chapter 16: The Lost Speed Angel_**

Later that day, Negi and his class gathered together to decide how to find the other infected classmate Evangeline detected in Paris. Being fully returned to normal, Chizuru was so happy to see Kotaro and hugged him tightly in her arms. He struggled frantically to get free.

"Kotaro! I'm so happy you're here! You're my hero!" Chizuru said. Kotaro groaned.

"Come on Chizuru! Negi's watching us!" Kotaro said. Asuna chuckled as she watched Kotaro.

"And to think Kotaro...you were worried SO MUCH about her." Asuna said in a teasing voice. Chizuru squealed with delight and hugged Kotaro more.

"Asuna? Kotaro never said that." Negi said. Asuna snickered.

"So what? It makes things funnier this way." Asuna said. Negi gasped and Chamo looked at her spooked.

"I think she just likes picking on him." Chamo said. Negi turned to Evangeline.

"All right Evangeline. Now who are we supposed to be looking for?" Negi said. Evangeline looked around and saw no one.

"I can't make out who it is. But she IS here. She's in this very city. And her power is nearing the third state." Evangeline said. Negi gulped.

"Not another third state person. Why can't those bugs stop raising our classmate's dark powers?" Fuka said. Evangeline groaned.

"What good would they be then?" Evangeline said. Fumika said Evangeline did have a point. Just then, Evangeline saw something spying on them. The person watching them gasped.

"Over there! I see her!" Evangeline said. The watcher made a dash for it and got away very quickly.

"Uh...over where?" Asuna said.

"No one is over there." Kaede said. Evangeline knew she saw someone. Just then, something zipped by them and struck them down.

"I knew it! Who's there?!" Evangeline said. Whatever struck them down zoomed by again stealing Negi's staff.

"Ah! Negi! The staff!" Nagi said. He was struck down again by the speeding creature. Suddenly, a dark portal opened up and Dreadnoids came out.

"What the?! Dreadnoids?!" Asuna said. They all gathered around Evangeline and grabbed her. The king appeared out of the portal.

"So, thought you could fool me? I don't think so. You'll pay DEARLY for your betrayal witch." the king said. Evangeline tried to break free but the other Dreadnoids swarmed over her.

"Let me go! Springfield! Listen to me! Go to the Amazon Jungles once you've dealt with whoever is here! If you meet a tribe there, tell them you seek the Golden Pactio to stop the Dreadnoid King! Then go to Wales! That is where their la...!" Evangeline shouted before being silenced. After Evangeline left in the portal with the Dreadnoids, Nagi dashed after her.

"Sorry son! Good luck! I have to save Evangeline!" Nagi said. Right as the portal closed, Nagi leaped through it and the king looked at them. He removed his hood and laughed. The others gasped.

"So, YOU'RE the Dreadnoid King?" Kaede said. The king had a purple face with long pointy ears and fangs. He had black hair in a braid and his eyes were black and red.

"Yes. I AM the king. And I have had enough you little twerps interfering with our plans. Cease now...or I WILL eliminate you personally." the king said. He stuck his arm out from his cloak and he created a dark sword. It looked like Setsuna's blade but more sinister.

"Got me? Now...I think I'll leave you with my little speedy friend." the king said. He laughed and vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Evangeline...Nagi..." Asuna said. Negi couldn't believe he lost his father and Evangeline.

"Don't worry professor. I think Evangeline gave us some information before she was taken away." Satomi said.

"But, who is this "speedy pet" he meant?" Fumika said. Suddenly, the speeding figure stopped right in front of Negi.

"He meant ME." she said. She had a large dark gold wing on her right side, she had sharp pointed elbows, her face was the same as the king's face, a tail sprouting out behind her and she had long dark red hair. It was Misora!

"Wait. That's...Misora!" Yuna shouted.

"You will all pay for your crimes you criminals! No one escapes from me!" Misora said. Negi saw her chest was half way to having a heart shaped hole.

"She's only in her second state." Negi said. Kotaro chuckled.

"In that case, leave her to me!" Kotaro said. Kotaro charged for her and swung his claws rapidly. But Misora dodged every last one and she struck him with a lightning fast kick.

"Man! That hurt!" Kotaro thought. He went flying back and collided with Asuna.

"Gah! Watch out for those legs! They pack more of a punch than Kaede or Fei Ku do!" Makie said. Misora chuckled and put her hand up tauntingly. She threw Negi's staff away.

"Come on. Is that all you've got? Is this the TRUE power that have beaten so many of my friends?" Misora said. Asuna growled and got up. She clutched her sword and pointed at Misora. She charged for her and swung it.

"Fool." Misora thought. She avoided it and rapidly struck Asuna in the chest. Negi fired a spell but Misora dodged it and dropped Asuna. Asuna clutched her stomach.

"Thanks Negi. Anymore of that...and I'd be sick." Asuna said. Misora arrived behind Negi and grabbed him. Fuka and Fumika jumped at Misora and multiplied themselves. When their clones swarmed over her, they found out they were on Negi!

"Oops! Sorry professor!" Fuka said. They all looked around for Misora but couldn't see her.

"What? Can't keep up?" Misora said. She dashed at lightning speeds and struck Setsuna. Kaede quickly saw her and grabbed her by the wing. But she got electrocuted.

"Kaede!" Fuka said. Misora chuckled.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Any attempts at grabbing my wing will result in a electrical blast. I know that with my speed and "his" power, I will be the avenger of justice forever!" Misora said. Kaede groaned.

"We've got to slow her down. We can't keep getting hit like this." Makie said. While Misora laughed, Makie pulled out her ribbon and wrapped her up in it.

"Ha! Got you!" Makie said. Misora growled and tried to break free. Makie held her as hard as she could.

"Quick guys! Get her!" Makie said. Yuna fired a blast of ice at her and she was struck just as Makie's ribbon lost her grip. The ice blast struck Misora's wing and it was covered in ice.

"You think you could put me on ice? Think again!" Misora said. She started to dash off again, but she seemed slower than before.

"Hey. Why is she...slowing down?" Haruna said.

"I think...the ice on her wing is weighing her down." Negi said. Asuna gasped.

"Of course! That's it! If we want to be able to keep up with her, we need to put some weight on her. You can't exactly run super fast when there's a lot of pressure on you." Asuna said. Yuna nodded.

"I know that for a fact." Yuna said. Yue quickly looked around for Misora and saw her faintly.

"If we need to add weight, I suggest this." Yue said. She fired a blast into the air and it started to hail. The hail was sticking to Misora and gradually slowing her down.

"Hail? Not sure I would use that, but it's working. Look! I can see her." Akira said. Misora was realizing she was losing speed.

"What? No. How can I be slowing down? How?!" Misora thought. She saw her body and gasped.

"Ice? I'm being weighed down by ice?" Misora thought. She started to shake the hail bits off her as fast as possible. But Kotaro charged for her and unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks at her. But after the last kick, he accidentally shattered the ice on Misora's wing!

"Whoops!" Kotaro said. Misora looked back and smiled. She shook the rest of the hail off her and she was back to full speed. She started dashing around faster than their eyes could track her.

"Sorry guys." Kotaro said. Misora laughed as she zipped around them.

"Nice plan to use ice and slow me down. But your friend ruined it! Now that I'm at full speed, I'm going to..." Misora said. But suddenly, she collided with a punch swung by Kaede and went rocketing backwards in the ground. When she hit the base of the Eiffel Tower, she passed out.

"How did you do that?!" Fei Ku said.

"What? I could hear her movements if I kept quiet." Kaede said. Negi and the others hurried over to a knocked out Misora. Negi gave her a pill and the bug inside her died. Misora returned to normal and her wing shattered into gold feathers.

"There we go. That should do it." Negi said. When Misora snapped back to normal, they told her what happened.

"You mean...I really tried to attack you guys?" Misora said. Kaede nodded.

"But we have you back at least." Chao said. Misora was glad to see her friends.

"Hey. Didn't Evangeline mention something before she was taken away? Something about the Amazon?" Nodoka said. Negi nodded.

"Yeah. It sounded like...Golden Pactio to defeat the king? We were supposed to find that?" Asuna said.

"Exactly. But...she mentioned something about a tribe living there. We better take a look into this." Satomi said. Negi nodded and found his staff on the ground. He picked it up and opened a portal.

"All right girls. Let's go." Negi said. They stepped through it and they found themselves in the Amazon Rainforest.

"Wow. Talk about beautiful." Asuna said. They could hear the sounds of birds calling in the forest. They explored the area. Up ahead, they saw the entrance to a village.

"A village? I didn't think there were any villages in the Amazon." Fuka said. When they entered the village, it seemed to be deserted.

"It appears to have been deserted. So what did we come here for again?" Chisame said. Chachamaru scanned the area and stopped when she detected something.

"We have company." Chachamaru said. Suddenly, a group of native people surrounded Negi's group with spears pointed at them.

"Yikes!" Makie said. The spears were very close to their faces.

"Uh...we come in peace?" Misora said.

"Misora? I think that only works on aliens." Yue said. From behind a village hut, a large man dressed in native clothing approached them.

"Who dares enter our sacred place? Speak now." he said. Negi gulped.

"I am guessing you must be this village's leader. Correct?" Negi said. He nodded.

"Well, my name is Negi Springfield. We came to find...um...uh..." Negi said. Asuna could tell he was too scared by the spears to say anything. Asuna whispered it into his ear.

"Oh yes. We came here to find the Golden Pactio to defeat the Dreadnoid King. Do you have any idea what it is?" Negi said. The chief gasped.

"Men! Lower your weapons. These people are not here to harm us." he said. The men looked at their chief and lowered their spears and backed away. The chief approached Negi and Asuna.

"You have come to seek the power of the Golden Pactio? Then you must have heard it from another." the chief said "Your last name is Springfield. Am I to assume your father is Nagi?" Negi gasped and nodded.

"I should have guessed. I see your father's spirit inside you. Come. I will tell you what I know." the chief said.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	17. Ch 17: The Venom Queen of the Jungle

**_Negima and the Curse of the Dreadnoids_**

**_Chapter 17: The Venom Queen of the Jungle_**

In the chief's hut, Negi and Asuna sat together with him. Asuna was back in her casual clothes and Negi sat with his staff by his side. The chief looked at them.

"Now then, I suppose you have met with the Dreadnoid King." the chief said. Asuna and Negi nodded.

"He's been changing all of our friends into horrible monsters because of these little nasty black bugs. We've been beating them constantly but he won't stop until we're out of the way." Asuna said. The cheif sighed.

"I thought so. Lately, my old friend has been acting quite mysteriously." he said. Negi and Asuna gasped.

"Hold on. Does that mean...you two are friends?!" Asuna said. The chief looked at her and shook his head.

"We WERE friends. But after what I've been hearing about him recently, I doubt he's my friend anymore." the chief said.

"Excuse me sir. But how are you and the Dreadnoid King friends?" Negi said.

"When I was young, he saved me from falling over a waterfall. We were both young and he risked everything to save me. Even though the Dreadnoids were thought to be evil beings, he seemed quite nice." the chief said. Asuna scratched her head.

"Well, that's not like how he's been treating us." Asuna said.

"I see. Well then, I suppose you want to know about the Golden Pactio." he said. Negi and Asuna nodded.

"All right. Follow me." the chief said. He led Asuna and Negi to a place away from the village. The chief told Negi's class to stay behind. Kotaro and Chamo were a bit dissapointed. But being the sneaks they were, they followed the chief anyway. They were caught but the chief let them stay.

"So, where are we going?" Asuna said. The chief chuckled.

"You will see." he said. When they arrived at their destination, they saw a temple entrance with a statue of a mage and a knight on opposite sides of the door. There were two slots by the feet of the two statues.

"Whoa. What's this place?" Kotaro said. Negi felt the door with his hand.

"This is the Temple of the Golden Pactio. Inside is the Golden Pactio, a power so mighty that it can bring down the most powerful of enemies. But there is a condition. It will only grant it's powers to a mage and his partner with an unbreakable bond between one another." the chief said. He turned to Negi.

"I assume this girl is your partner?" he said. Negi nodded.

"Actually, I made pactios with my whole class. But if it means the partner I've been with the longest, it's Asuna." Negi said.

"I see. Then she will be the one to be by your side." he said. Asuna looked at the temple entrance.

"Hate to tell you this, but the door isn't exactly open." Asuna said.

"Yeah. How are Negi and Asuna supposed to get in there?" Chamo said. The chief looked by the statues feet.

"The sword of a knight and the staff of a mage are the key." the chief said. Negi figured it must mean to put their weapons into the holes.

"However, the two must prove the strength of their bond in a test of partnership." the chief said. Asuna sighed.

"Oh great. It couldn't be something easy. Could it?" Asuna said.

"I'm afraid not. To prove your strength as partners, you must defeat a great powerful enemy by yourselves. And it happens that we may need your aide. There have been sightings of a monstrous snake like demon in the jungles." the chief said "Our men have been attacked and nearly killed by it. It uses a fake girl as a lure." Asuna sighed.

"So let me guess. You want US to go kill this giant snake thing?" Asuna said. The chief nodded. But just as Kotaro was about to stroll over, the chief stopped him.

"Only the mage and his partner shall fight this battle. If anyone else aides in any possible way, then the doors will not open." the chief said. Kotaro groaned. He told them to begin the challenge, Negi and Asuna needed to plant their weapons in the ground. Negi took his staff and placed it in front of the mage statue. Asuna, after activating her pactio powers, put her sword tip in the ground by the knight statue. Their weapons began glowing.

"That means it has accepted your challenge. Now go brave heroes. Find the snake and defeat it." he said. Negi and Asuna nodded. They took their weapons and headed out for the jungle. Meanwhile, Makie and the others were looking for food at the village.

"What is there to eat? Because I'm NOT eating bugs!" Makie said. Yuna found an apple but a nearby dog stole it.

"Hey! Give that back!" Yuna shouted. As she chased after the dog, Yue drank a juice box she took with her from New York.

"Yuna. You look ridiculous." Yue thought. Nodoka was sitting by Yue's side watching some of the native wildlife. But she worried about Negi more.

"Professor...I hope you're OK." Nodoka thought. Deep in the jungle, Negi and Asuna made their way.

"All right. Here giant snake. Come on out. We just want to slay you!" Asuna said. Negi thought that would never work. But in the shadows, a pair of red eyes watched them. It slithered through the jungle bottom towards a nearby pond. Negi and Asuna found the pond later.

"Ah. Good. I need a little water." Asuna said. She reached over and scooped some up in a nearby leaf. The water was crystal clear and she drank it.

"That's better. Negi. Try this water. It's really clean and..." Asuna said. Suddenly, she saw the water in the pond was turning purple. Asuna looked at the water still in her leaf and it was still crystal clear.

"O...kay. What just happened?" Asuna said. Suddenly, something came shooting out of the water and attacked Asuna. Asuna jumped back and grabbed her sword.

"Negi?! I think we found our giant snake!" Asuna said. Negi hurried to Asuna's side with his staff. When they saw the snake's face, they gasped. It wasn't a giant snake. It was Yotsuba with her lower body being a giant snake tail! Her hands were giant snake heads, her eyes were blood red with snake like fangs, her body was covered in scales, she had a torn dress covering her body and a heart shaped hole stretched down to the start of her tail.

"That's Yotsuba! The Dreadnoids must have infected her!" Negi said.

"And this is worse! She's in her third state!" Asuna said. Yotsuba hissed and swung her tail. It struck Negi and Asuna and they crashed into the nearby tree. Asuna got up and shook her head.

"Hey! Who ever said the challenge was to kill your own friend?!" Asuna said. Negi got up and pointed his staff at her.

"Maybe the power will still accept us if we purify Yotsuba of the bug controlling her. Hold on Yotsuba!" Negi shouted. He shouted a spell and fired rapid blasts of lightning at her. She was struck and she hissed. She broke the lightning and one of her snake heads went at Negi.

"Yike!" Negi said. He jumped back just as the head tried to bite him.

"Negi! We have to work together! Look. I'll distract Yotsuba and you let her have it. All right?" Asuna said. Negi looked at Asuna and nodded. Asuna dashed to one side of Yotsuba and started making faces at her. Yotsuba hissed and started firing acid balls at her.

"Whoa! Hey! Watch it! Me and acid don't mix!" Asuna said. She yelled when she nearly dodged a snake head biting her.

"And neither do me and poison!" Asuna shouted. Negi got behind Yotsuba and fired rapid bursts of magic at her back. She groaned and was knocked over. Yotsuba got back up and hissed.

"Sorry Yotsuba! It's for your own good!" Negi said. But suddenly, Yotsuba's tail wrapped up Negi and lifted him to her eye level.

"Ah! Negi!" Asuna shouted. She jumped for Yotsuba but was struck away by one of the snake heads. Asuna crashed in the water and spit it out of her mouth.

"Negi! Hold on! I'll save you!" Asuna shouted. She charged for Yotsuba and swung her sword. Somehow, the sword just deflected off her. Her scales were hard as steel!

"Aw crud! Come on! Break through! I...have...to save...the kid!" Asuna shouted. She constantly swung her sword but it was deflected by Yotsuba's scales constantly. As Asuna swung away, the tail squeezed harder and harder on Negi. Yotsuba hissed with a sinister smile coming to her face.

"A...suna. Hurry..." Negi thought. After one last swing with all her might, Asuna's sword broke from her grip and landed in the dirt. It was severly cracked and her hands were worn out from holding it. Asuna collapsed to her knees panting. Tears began leaking from her eyes.

"No. Why? Why can't I save Negi?" Asuna said. She clutched the soft dirt with her hands and started crying. Her tears dripped into the pond.

"Stupid Dreadnoids. If they didn't...start any of this, we wouldn't be out here and...Negi wouldn't be getting killed by a giant snake monster that's actually Yotsuba." Asuna said. She sniffled and looked back at her sword.

"And my sword...can't do anything. It's just a hunk of...dead metal." Asuna said. Negi could see Asuna crying in the pond. She banged her fists against Yotsuba's giant tail before getting swatted away by her snake head. Asuna fell by her sword's side and looked at it crying.

"Some partner I make..." Asuna thought "Here I am crying while the kid is getting...choked to death." She saw her reflection in her broken sword.

"Look at me. I don't have the power it takes to save Negi...and I can't save anyone with this power either." Asuna thought. But just then, she started remembering all the times Negi has helped her and the times she helped him.

"Asuna! Help me! I know you can do it! Believe in yourself! I believe in you! We're partners! Aren't we?!" Negi shouted. Suddenly, Asuna gained back her determined face.

"No. I'm not...down yet!" Asuna said. She slowly crawled over and grabbed her sword's handle. She got back on her feet and held the sword in both hands.

"I can't quit now. Negi's counting on me and so is everyone else in our class." Asuna thought "If my sword breaks, I'll fight bear handed. I took on Ayaka before. How hard could a giant snake be?" She looked at Yotsuba with fire burning in her eyes. Yotsuba saw her and turned towards Asuna.

"I want to fight. I want to protect...everyone in my class. But...right now...I want..." Asuna said. Yotsuba looked at Asuna worried.

"I want...to save...Negi!" Asuna shouted. She suddenly started glowing in a fiery aura of light and her sword began glowing. Negi and Yotsuba both gasped from fright.

"You! Take your slithery tail...off my teacher!" Asuna shouted. Her sword shot out and it transformed. The handle was now a pair of wings and her sword gained an angelic like appearance. Her armor began changing as well. She wore light armor and it shined in the sunlight. Negi couldn't believe his eyes. He could see Asuna's eyes were glowing bright gold and they were locked on Yotsuba.

"I'm coming Negi!" Asuna shouted. She charged for Negi and swung her sword. It struck Yotsuba and she shrieked in pain. Negi managed to squeeze free and Asuna caught him. As Yotsuba hissed and snarled, Asuna helped Negi onto his feet.

"Thank you Asuna. I knew you could save me." Negi said. Asuna smiled and put her hand on Negi's head.

"It's not over yet. I don't think this power will let us in if only the partner does all the fighting." Asuna said. Negi nodded and faced Yotsuba.

"All right then. If you can hear me, I wish to have more power as well! I want to protect everyone precious to me! I want to protect Asuna, my partner!" Negi shouted. Suddenly, he began glowing as well. Yotsuba couldn't believe her eyes. In a flash, Negi's staff changed shape and now was shaped like a heavenly sceptre with a glowing orb at the tip. His outfit changed to a golden mage cloak.

"Unbelievable." Negi thought. Asuna and Negi firmly clutched their weapons and faced Yotsuba. Their power builded when their auras touched each other.

"Get ready Yotsuba!" Negi and Asuna said. They leaped at Yotsuba and Negi fired a blast of light at Yotsuba. She shrieked and crashed into the trees behind. She hissed and fired her snake heads. But Asuna struck them both away with one swing of her sword.

"Is that all you have left?!" Asuna said. She swung her sword at Yotsuba and she shrieked in pain. Asuna and Negi threw their weapons into the air and they begun orbiting above Yotsuba's head.

"Now you will lose...EVERYTHING!" Negi and Asuna shouted. Suddenly, the orbit of the weapons begun expanding and they soon casted a giant light barrier around Yotsuba. She shrieked loudly and feverishly tried to escape. But she couldn't break free. With one blast of light from both weapons, Yotsuba shrieked and her human self was ejected from her snake skin. Asuna caught her once she was shot out.

"Got her." Asuna said. They watched as Yotsuba's bug body began to slowly evaporate away in the water. It let out one last shriek before completely vanishing. With Yotsuba still in her arms, Asuna and Negi returned to the chief. With worries rising over their professor, Negi's class were waiting with Kotaro and Chamo.

"All by themselves? And against a giant snake?!" Fumika said. Kotaro nodded. Suddenly, they saw Negi and Asuna approaching with Yotsuba in Asuna's arms. They were still in their new power state.

"Hey! It's Yotsu...whoa!" Sakurako shouted. The class couldn't believe their eyes when they saw Negi and Asuna.

"Negi?! Asuna?!" Kazumi said. She quickly looked for her camera and took a picture of the two of them. Nodoka was blushing bright red when she saw her professor.

"Professor...Springfield...?" Nodoka thought sounding scared. The chief smiled.

"I see. The Golden Pactio has accepted you. Now that you have felt what power awaits you, you may enter the sacred grounds." he said. Negi and Asuna looked at each other and nodded. They planted their weapons in the ground after handing Yotsuba to Kaede. The door opened up and they saw the path before them.

"All right. What do we need to do?" Asuna said. The chief looked at them seriously.

"Down this hall, you will face your most feared nightmare. If you can keep your powers alive and defeat your worse fear, then the Golden Pactio will grant full access to all of it's power." the chief said. As Negi and Asuna begun to enter, the chief stopped them.

"I almost forgot. If you succeed, you must stand in the glowing gold pactio circle and perform a pactio to seal the powers within you. Otherwise, you might not be able to control it. Understood?" the chief said. Asuna and Negi looked at each other and nodded. Their weapons magically returned to their hands and they entered the cave.

"Wish us luck guys." Asuna said. As they all waved to them, Negi and Asuna entered the temple.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	18. Ch 18: Unleashing the Gold Pactio

**_Negima and the Curse of the Dreadnoids_**

**_Chapter 18: Unleashing the Gold Pactio_**

Negi and Asuna progressed down the tunnel without any worries at all. The tunnel entrance suddenly closed itself. Negi turned around and saw the door shut.

"I guess we can't turn back from here." Asuna said. Negi figured as much.

"But as long as we're together, I'm sure that we can prove to the Golden Pactio that we are worthy of it's powers." Negi said. Asuna pondered about something.

"What do you suppose we'll face at the end of this temple?" Asuna said. Negi shrugged.

"He said we would be facing our "worst fears" down here." Asuna said. Meanwhile, by the entrance to the cave, Negi's class waited anxiously.

"You think they'll be OK?" Konoka said. Setsuna smiled and put her hand on Konoka's shoulder.

"I'm sure they will. Maybe, if we all wish for their luck, they'll pass with flying colors." Setsuna said. Konoka nodded.

"Well, I sure hope they can beat their worst fears and make it back." Fuka said. Meanwhile, at the Dreadnoid Base, the king was with Mana and Ayaka.

"She told them...what?" Mana said. The king smiled with a grin.

"She told them about...the Golden Pactio." he said. Ayaka looked worried.

"What would that do if they got their hands on it sir?" Ayaka said.

"It would mean the end of our plans as we know them." he said. Mana huffed and started to walk off.

"And where are you going Mana?" the king said. Mana looked back rather annoyed.

"I'm tired with all of this. I'm going out to kill them for good...BEFORE they can mess anything else up for us." Mana said. But just as she started off, the king snapped his fingers. An electric shock froze Mana and kept her from leaving.

"You will remain here with Ayaka until told otherwise. Is that understood?" he said. Mana nodded with a groan.

"Excellent. Now...how is our little traitor doing?" he said.

"We put her in one of the capsules as you wished sir. She should be just about done at our lab." Mana said. The king smiled with an evil grin.

"Perfect. That may teach her not to cross me." the king said. Meanwhile, Asuna and Negi still walked down the path towards the Golden Pactio.

"Are we there yet? We've been walking for a pretty long time now." Asuna said. She carried her sword over her shoulder. Strangely enough, her sword was light enough to carry with one hand.

"We should be. And you're right. It is strange that we haven't reached anything yet." Negi said. Just then, they entered a large cavern. On the walls were many hieroglyphics and carvings of mages and knights. A pactio circle made of stone was in the middle beneath a large statue.

"I guess we found the right room." Asuna said. The two explored around looking at everything they could find.

"Wow. Whoever built this temple must have wanted to make sure no one would reach this power. I can see how strong the walls are." Negi said. Asuna saw the statue and it was a mage kneeling down and a female knight standing behind him.

"Huh." Asuna said. When she saw the statue, she saw her and Negi's faces on the statue. Asuna snapped back and shook her head.

"Whoa. Take it easy there Asuna." Asuna thought. They checked the entire inside at least twice before claiming nothing was down here.

"That's great. Where's our worst fears at? He said we would have to face SOMETHING here." Asuna said. Just then, the ground began to shook.

"What?!" Asuna said.

"I think it took your request to fight your fear! Here it comes!" Negi said. Suddenly, a giant blade came flying out of the ground and a body followed. Negi gasped.

"No. That...couldn't be." Asuna said. Negi and Asuna couldn't believe their eyes. They were facing an absolute dark twin of Asuna in her third state!

"That's...me! That's what the dean said I would look like if I went third state! So...which of us is afraid of THAT?!" Asuna said. Just then, Asuna gasped. Remembering back to when they left the academy, Asuna was afraid of her third state.

"Wait. That thing...is MY fear." Asuna said. Just then, another body rose up. It looked like a dark twin of Nagi with a demonic looking staff.

"Agh! So, if she is YOUR fear, then he is mine!" Negi said. The dark Nagi and Asuna laughed and stared at them.

"You two wanna fight?! You got it!" Asuna said. Asuna and Negi charged with determination burning in their eyes. Meanwhile, Negi's class waited outside for their return.

"Oh man. This could get ugly. What if they can't win?" Akira said.

"If they fail, their fears will drag them into eternal darkness." the chief said. Everyone gasped.

"No. No! I won't lose him! Professor!" Nodoka shouted. She rushed to the door and started banging like crazy. Yue and Haruna rushed over to her.

"Nodoka! Relax! Negi and Asuna WILL come back! Just get a grip!" Haruna said. As they tried to pull Nodoka away, Negi and Asuna fought fiercely. Asuna swung her blade and it connected with one of the blades on her dark form. Negi and Dark Nagi's staffs were clashing left and right.

"This power. It's incredible!" Negi thought. Suddenly, with blinding speed, the dark Nagi struck Negi right in the stomach and Negi crashed into the wall.

"Negi!" Asuna shouted. But without realizing it, her dark self broke through and slammed her away.

"Asuna!" Negi shouted. Asuna crashed into the wall behind her.

"Man. The chief...never mentioned that our fears would be THIS tough." Asuna said. She got back up and pointed her blade at the dark Asuna. The dark Asuna stuck her arms out and began spinning like a top.

"Oh geez." Asuna thought. The dark Asuna charged for Asuna still spinning. With her blades out, it is as if she had transformed into a giant blade top. Asuna put her sword up in defense and the steel from the dark Asuna's blades clashed with hers.

"Sorry pal. But I don't need a haircut!" Asuna said. Dark Nagi raised his staff in the air and fired at Negi. Negi created a magical barrier and deflected the blast away.

"I don't get it. Why am I afriad of fighting my father?" Negi thought. He looked closer at Nagi's chest and saw a heart shaped hole. Negi gasped.

"Of course. Those parasites! I must have been afriad that one of them might infect my father. Well, I can't lose. If I back out now, there's no way the Golden Pactio will grant us access to it's power." Negi thought. His eyes glanced to Asuna still holding her ground. The more strikings her blade took, Asuna's feet began to slowly sink into the ground. With one last swing, Asuna's blade was knocked out of her hand and it fell into the dirt behind her.

"Oh shoot!" Asuna said. Suddenly, the dark Asuna sucked her into her spinning attack and Asuna was sent fired at her own sword. When they collided, Asuna fell back knocking her sword free. However, Asuna's armor was damaged badly with cracks in a few spots.

"Asuna! Are you all right?!" Negi said. Asuna got back up slowly and picked up her sword.

"Yeah. I'm fine. There's...no way this thing can beat me." Asuna said. The dark Asuna laughed and put it's blades up. It started to spin like a giant buzz saw and came at Asuna.

"Bring it on!" Asuna shouted. Meanwhile, Negi turned to the dark Nagi.

"You don't scare me! I know you're not my real father! I WILL defeat you!" Negi shouted. Meanwhile, outside the temple, Nodoka was on her knees crying at the gate.

"Professor. Please...come back..." Nodoka said softly. She covered her eyes with her hands as Yue and Haruna stood by her side.

"Poor Nodoka." Konoka thought. Everyone else was really worried about Negi and Asuna. But that was right before the silence broke with Makie calling out.

"Professor! Asuna! If you can hear me, don't quit! You can do it!" Makie shouted. Everyone thought Makie was nuts. But that was before they heard Yuna shouting the same thing.

"Come on teach! Show your fears who's boss!" Yuna shouted. Soon, everyone started shouting support for Asuna and Negi. The chief was happy to see that Asuna and Negi had so many friends who supported them.

"Go for it Negi! Go! Go! GO!" Fuka and Fumika shouted.

"We're all here for you Negi! You can win!" Kaede shouted. Even Nodoka got in on it. Meanwhile, Asuna and Negi were struck down again. They were going to be out of breath soon and Asuna looked weary.

"I...I'm having a little trouble...seeing her." Asuna muttered. Her eye sight was getting blurry and her head wobbled. Negi had bruises over on his body and his glasses were slightly cracked.

"I...don't know how much longer I can...keep this up for." Negi said. Suddenly, almost by sheer luck, Negi and Asuna could hear everyone's voices shouting to them.

"Wait. Is...Is that...?" Asuna said. Negi and Asuna looked towards the door and heard every word their friends shouted.

"Listen Asuna. Everyone's...cheering for us." Negi said. Asuna smiled.

"Yeah. You know what that means. We CAN'T lose." Asuna said. Negi looked at her and nodded. When they got back up, the dark Nagi and Asuna gasped. Suddenly, their light aura grew even stronger than before.

"Listen up you! You might as well pack it up now! Because we AREN'T about to let you beat us!" Asuna shouted.

"That's right! So prepare...for your end!" Negi shouted. The dark Nagi and Asuna gasped.

"Eat...this!" Asuna shouted. Asuna yelled loudly and fired a giant slash of light at dark Asuna. She gasped and the attack sliced her into two! She evaporated into dark bugs and they vanished.

"Now it's YOUR turn!" Negi said. The jewel on his staff began glowing brightly and lightning rushed down the staff and surrounded Negi's body. His eyes were sparking with electricity.

"Oh dear." the dark Nagi said. Negi shouted a spell and he fired a giant bolt of lightning and it struck the dark Nagi. As he screamed in pain, his body evaporated into black smoke and his yell echoed in the room before being silenced.

"Yes!" Asuna said. Suddenly, the stone pactio circle began glowing gold and Negi and Asuna were standing in it.

"Whoa. What's...going on?" Asuna said. Negi gasped when he remembered what the chief told them.

"Asuna..." Negi said. Asuna looked at Negi and she remembered it as well.

"Negi." Asuna said. Asuna kneeled down and as the light aura enveloped them, Asuna kissed Negi and the door to the temple slowly opened. The chief smiled when he saw the mage and knight statue outside shining brightly.

"They have done it. They have gained the power of the Golden Pactio." he said. Suddenly, Negi and Asuna came out of the temple. What was different was they were completely recovered and they weren't wearing their golden outfits.

"Hey. What happened?" Fei Ku said "Why aren't you glowing gold anymore?" Asuna and Negi looked at each other and smiled.

"We still have it. It's not active right now. That's all." Asuna said. Fei Ku sighed.

"So...what happened in there?" Fuka said. Negi smiled.

"We entered, we found our fears and we kicked their butts!" Asuna said. Everyone cheered.

"Hey. What about what Evangeline said? She mentioned...something about Wales." Madoka said. The cheering soon stopped.

"Yeah. She said something of the Dreadnoids was there. But...what?" Chao said. Negi felt his staff surging energy and he held it. In his mind, he could see the Dreadnoid's sinister lab deep beneath the town of Wales. And somehow, everyone else could see it too!

"Whoa! What...What's that?!" Fei Ku said. Setsuna gasped.

"That's...That's the lab! That's where those creeps brought us when we were kidnapped!" Setsuna said. Negi could tell that his staff was trying to tell him something. Negi nodded and whispered a spell. Suddenly, in the displayed lab, everything began to explode and fall apart!

"Whoa! What the heck is that?!" Kakizaki said. Sayo couldn't believe what was happening.

"Hey. Their lab. It's getting trashed!" Kazumi said. When the explosions ceased, the lab was in complete ruins. Machinery sparked from the destruction, any of the dark parasites were killed and the pods that contained the girls were reduced to rubble.

"Negi? You did this. Didn't you?" Asuna said. Negi nodded.

"Somehow...I did. And all with one spell." Negi whispered. Back at his throne, the Dreadnoid King sensed the destruction of the lab.

"No. My lab. It's...It's ruined!" he thought. Suddenly, one of the Dreadnoids approached him.

"Sire! It's horrible! We've just gotten word that the lab housing our Dark Parasite plan has been totally destroyed. It came from nowhere! Some of our men are gone!" he said. The king growled and clutched his throne. Mana and Ayaka arrived at his side.

"Don't worry. Evangeline wasn't among the ruins when we left." Mana said "But what now?"

"This is bad. They're coming. Aren't they?" Ayaka said. The king growled and sighed.

"I'm afraid so. Ladies? The final battle will soon be upon us." he said. Meanwhile, Negi and the others were now seeing images of Ayaka, Mana, Evangeline, the king and a fourth person looking at them with evil smiles. There was another man in the back with Nagi.

"They await your arrival in Mahora City." a mysterious voice said. The last thing they saw before they returned to normal was Mahora Academy itself.

"Was that...our school?" Satomi said.

"It would appear...that we must venture back home to our final battle with the Dreadnoids." Chachamaru said. Negi and Asuna couldn't believe it. It would seem that their final battle would take place back in their own home.

"But...I don't get it. How could they be at our school? Is...Is there some kind of way they got into Mahora Academy to kidnap us?" Asuna said. Kotaro looked at Negi.

"Well Negi, we've reached the final stand. What's it going to be?" Kotaro said. Negi took a deep breath and turned to his class. At the same time, the Dreadnoid King was about to say the same thing.

"It's either victory...or oblivion." Negi and the king said.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	19. Ch 19: Returning Home to Mahora Academy

**_Negima and the Curse of the Dreadnoids_**

**_Chapter 19: Returning Home to Mahora Academy_**

Back at Mahora Academy, Jennifer came to visit the dean. She had a smile on her face and she held a teddy bear in her arms. Konoe welcomed her in and she took a seat. Konoe smiled and looked out the window.

"Are you still worried about Negi and the others?" Jennifer said. Konoe nodded.

"I'm sure they're all right." Jennifer said. Konoe turned to her.

"I know they will Jennifer. I know." Konoe said. Just then, they saw a light forming in the grounds. Konoe looked through the window and saw Negi and his group stepping through it.

"Oh my. It would appear they are back." Konoe said. As Konoe stroked his beard, Jennifer rushed outside with a smile. Meanwhile, Negi and the others were taking a good look at the school.

"Wow. The academy hasn't changed a bit." Satomi said.

"Yeah. It feels...kind of weird to be home again." Fuka said. Fumika nodded. Sayo was glad to see the academy was still here as well as her friends around her.

"Well Negi, we're back." Chamo said. Negi looked at him and nodded.

"Well, this isn't how I thought our return to Mahora Academy would feel." Asuna said "It still...feels empty."

"Yeah. I feel the same way." Konoka said. Setsuna looked at Konoka worried. Just then, Chachamaru could hear someone calling her name. She looked and saw Jennifer running to her with the bear in her arms still. Chachamaru smiled and kneeled down. When the two met, Chachamaru hugged Jennifer.

"You're home! You came back!" Jennifer said. Chachamaru smiled. The others gathered by her.

"Hey Jennifer. How ya doing kid?" Kotaro said. Just then, they heard another voice. It was Professor Takahata with Shizuna.

"Negi? Welcome back. It's good to see you." Takahata said.

"And it seems you're all here in one piece." Shizuna said. The group nodded.

"He...Hello Professor Takahata. Long time no see." Asuna said shaky. Takahata chuckled and put his hand on Asuna's head.

"Hello there Asuna. It's good to see you too. You and Negi did a good job getting your class back." Takahata said. Asuna blushed bright red and felt like fainting. As they met up with each other again, Konoe approached them. When Konoka saw her grandfather, she rushed over and hugged him.

"Konoka. I am so glad you are back my dear." Konoe said. Konoka started crying and looked at her grandfather.

"Grandpa. I'm never leaving you again! That was too scary!" Konoka said. Setsuna watched with a smile and felt like crying.

"We're all back! That's right!" Fuka said. Fumika said Fuka couldn't be more wrong.

"Huh? What you talking about?!" Fuka said.

"Don't you remember? Evangeline, Mana and Ayaka are still loose." Kaede said.

"Oh! That's right!" Fuka said "I nearly forgot." The dean, Takahata and Shizuna looked at Negi with firm faces.

"Then what is with this home coming professor? Do you need our help with the remaining students?" Konoe said. Negi shook his head and faced Konoe.

"Actually sir. We have reasons to believe that there is an entrance to the Dreadnoid's main base here...at this very academy." Negi said. Shizuna gasped.

"Is this true?" Takahata said. Konoe stroked his beard.

"Come to think of it, I HAVE been sensing a strange disturbance since the girls vanished like that and you left on your journey." Konoe said.

"Then...there must be a way in somewhere." Chao said.

"So, what are we supposed to be looking for then?" Chisame said.

"Anything leading us to the Dreadnoid base. It's time we finished this battle with those purple freaks." Yue said. Nodoka nodded.

"Oh. By the way dean, Asuna and I have gained a new power. It's called the Golden Pactio and it's quite marvelous." Negi said. Takahata and Shizuna gasped as Konoe chuckled.

"I see. So my old friend let you in on the secret." Konoe said. Asuna and Negi looked spooked.

"Wait. You guys...are friends? OK! Back up here!" Asuna said. Konoe chuckled.

"We met before Mahora Academy was built. We go a while back. But back to the important subject. What are you going to do Mr. Springfield?" Konoe said. Negi asked if the answer was anymore clear.

"We go to the Dreadnoid's base, rescue the remaining girls from my class and bring the Dreadnoid king down to his knees." Negi said. Just then, they heard a familiar chuckle.

"That's good to hear. You may need some help." a voice said. Negi turned to the voice and saw Nagi Springfield.

"Hello again son. It's good to see you." Nagi said. Negi smiled.

"Hey. Nagi! You're all right." Asuna said "Where's Evangeline?" Nagi sighed.

"I'm afraid I couldn't rescue her. The place was swarming with so many Dreadnoids that it wasn't funny. My magic couldn't fight them all back. As I fled, I got attacked by three monstrous girls. One had a sniper gun, another was a wolf and the third had a deck of cards attacking me." Nagi said. Negi knew that it had to be the rest of his class.

"I guess they're with you Negi?" Nagi said. Negi nodded.

"Then...I know we can do this if we work together." Nagi said. Meanwhile, at the Dreadnoid base, Mana sat alone on a ledge overlooking a dark sea. Ayaka approached her.

"Why are you here? Didn't you remember what the king said?" Ayaka said. Mana looked back and huffed.

"Who cares about that stuff shirt? I don't." Mana said. Ayaka gasped.

"Wait. What are you saying?" Ayaka said. Mana looked at Ayaka and stood up.

"What I'm saying is I'm doing my own actions when I want to. No one controls Mana Tatsumiya like a puppet on strings. If I see Negi and his group, I won't wait for his orders. I'll ACT." Mana said. She pointed one of her guns at Ayaka's throat.

"And if you're smart, you'll join me." Mana said. Ayaka gulped looking at Mana's gun. Just then, a hooded figure and a masked jester appeared from a dark portal. Mana shifted her sight to them.

"Oh. It's you two. What do you want?" Mana said. The hooded figure created a ball of clear water in it's hand and it showed Negi's group meeting witn Nagi.

"They...are coming." it said. Mana smiled with a sense of bloodlust in her eyes. Meanwhile, back at Mahora Academy, the girls went back to their rooms to see what has happened. They were relieved to see nothing changed. But Asuna and Chachamaru felt empty inside knowing Evangeline and Ayaka weren't with them. Setsuna felt the same about Mana.

"Mana...we're coming." Setsuna thought. Konoe advised it would be best to rest first before venturing into the Dreadnoid's base.

"Good. I think if we strategize now, we should have everything set." Nagi said. Negi couldn't agree more. As Negi and the others settled in, Konoe used a magical portal and brought Nekane and Anya to the academy. When Negi saw them, he was quite surprised.

"N..Nekane? Anya? Why are you here?" Negi said. Nekane faced Negi.

"Negi? Me and Anya had decided earlier about this. We are going to help you when you go to the Dreadnoid base." Nekane said. Negi gasped.

"What?! Absolutely not! You'll get yourselves killed!" Negi said.

"We know Negi. That's why Chamo is going to help us." Nekane said. Negi looked at Chamo confused and he chuckled. He took out chalk and called Negi and the others outside. When Negi was outside, Chamo quickly drew a pactio circle. The circe was around Nekane and Negi's feet. Asuna saw from outside when she was helping Satomi plan a strategy.

"What's this? A...pactio circle?" Negi said. When Negi asked what was going on, he was cut off by Nekane's lips kissing him. Asuna yelled from shock as the circle enveloped Negi and Nekane. When it cleared, Nekane was wearing a elegant blue dress with white cuffs on the sleeves. Negi was still stunned from what just happened.

"All right! What just happened?!" Asuna said. She gasped when she saw Anya enter the circle after Nekane exited.

"Hope you don't mind Negi." Anya said. She kissed Negi and the circle enveloped them. When the light faded, Anya was dressed in a outfit which seemed like a fusion of Negi's gold pactio form with Yue's witch outfit.

"Uh...what...happened?" Negi said from fright. Nagi chuckled.

"What's the matter Negi? Did that surprise you?" Nagi said. Nekane told Negi that they would join in on Negi's attack on the Dreadnoid base since they last saw him in China. Chamo knew about it the whole time.

"Sorry Negi. Didn't mean to keep it hidden from you." Chamo said. Negi groaned.

"You could have told me something though." Negi said. Chamo chuckled as Asuna fainted from surprise. Later that day, the girls had dinner together at the school cafeteria and then met later when they were heading into the basement. It was close to early morning of the next day.

"All right everyone. Now listen to me closely. The Dreadnoids will probably be expecting you. Make sure you stay well alert and ready to fight at any given moment." Konoe said. The group nodded confidently. All of Negi's class were in their pactio states along with Nekane and Anya.

"Then...I wish you the best of luck. Now come. We must find this entrance to the Dreadnoid base." Konoe said. They searched the entire basement of the academy looking for some kind of way in. They searched every inch and corner of the basement before Fuka and Fumika stumbled across something.

"Hey guys! We found it!" Fuka shouted. The group hurried over to see a large dark purple magical portal behind a bunch of boards.

"I bet that's how they got into the academy." Haruna said.

"Well, we better get going. Mana, Ayaka and Evangeline are waiting. So Negi. Are you ready?" Asuna said. Negi nodded.

"All right. Then let's go get the rest of this class back." Kotaro said. Negi and his group, along with Nagi, Nekane and Anya, stepped into the dark portal and soon found themselves in a dark corridor with swirling purple clouds and violet lightning flashes. As they descended down it, Nagi looked at the group.

"Everyone? I need to tell you something. I found out...that the Dreadnoid King...really is dead." Nagi said. The others gasped.

"What? Then...who have we been fighting?" Asuna said. Nagi's face turned dead serious.

"He's an imposter. I recognized him right away when I saw the fiend's face. He's from a race of magical beings that take the appearance of anyone they killed. This one is the cause of all of the problems facing the Dreadnoid race." Nagi said.

"Wait. So...who is he?" Kazumi said. Nagi looked at Kazumi.

"His real name is Gragon, a well known assassin of many royal family members. He killed the Dreadnoid King and probably his son as well. Then, he took the appearance of the Dreadnoid's king and corrupted the rest of the Dreadnoids to do his bidding." Nagi said. Asuna couldn't believe it.

"So, he's a low leveled killer in rich garments?" Yue said. Nagi nodded.

"I can't believe it. How did you know?" Makie said.

"I could tell. When we met at their lair, I made him so mad that his face nearly changed back to normal. And I heard his true voice. That's when I put the pieces together." Nagi said. Negi was quite confused.

"Negi. He wasn't just trying to make everyone in the world the same horrifying monsters that took your class. He's trying to create something from the remains of the bugs you've destroyed." Nagi said "What it is...I don't know. I only know it has blood red eyes and it's very large." Konoka and the twins gulped.

"So, what do we do?" Setsuna said "What were the Dreadnoids like?" Nagi looked at her.

"Well, before I had to exterminate them, I was friends with the Dreadnoid King. We met a while before Negi was born. The two of us had so much in common that we were inseperable. I showed him the wonders of the humans as he did with the wonders his group could create." Nagi said "I, actually, almost didn't want to have to kill them when they gave me the order." Negi was quite worried.

"When I attacked, the king had vanished. He was the only remaining Dreadnoid left. But apparently, I couldn't have been more wrong. Now...we must stop him at all costs. Otherwise, I fear for the destruction of our world." Nagi said. As Negi's group approached the end of the tunnel, a light blinded them and they arrived.

"Is...this it?" Chisame said. What stood before them was a dark city with a blood red moon in the sky and a large castle floating above on a hunk of earth. Many dark bird like monsters flew through the sky.

"Yes. This is it. Welcome to the Dreadnoid's main headquarters." Nagi said.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	20. Ch 20: Enter the Dark Sniper

**_Negima and the Curse of the Dreadnoids_**

**_Chapter 20: Enter the Dark Sniper_**

With nothing but hopes of rescuing their class in their minds, Negi and his group ventured through the dark city heading for the castle. Everyone was on high alert, expecting an ambush at any second. Nagi's eyes kept watch over every corner.

"Be careful everyone. We're in their turf now. We don't know this place like they do." Nagi said. Anya and Nekane were afraid of something coming out. The homes that surrounded the castle were all destroyed and left in ruins.

"This place...it's so...grim." Nodoka said.

"That it is. I never thought...Gragon would really do this to a once beautiful kingdom. His corruption caused all this." Nagi said.

"So, if we defeat Gragon, then this world should return to normal. Right?" Asuna said.

"Well Asuna, it may be more complicated than that if we're talking about restoring a world." Negi said. From a rooftop under the moon, Mana watched with her lust for blood quickly rising.

"Yes. They've all come...and they have some new prey." Mana said. Her eyes were locked on Setsuna, Konoka, Nekane, Anya, Negi and Asuna.

"Time we have...a little fun kids." Mana thought. She vanished in a flash as Negi and the others approached the main castle.

"How are we going to get up there? It's really high up." Sakurako said. They looked around but couldn't spot anyway for them to get up. Haruna figured it was time for her powers to come in handy. Working quickly, she drew a large set of stairs and they stretched up to the castle.

"Nice job Haruna." Ako said. Haruna chuckled.

"Leave it to an artist to draw a set of stairs." Haruna said. They progressed up the stairs with Negi and Nagi leading the way. Just then, Yuna saw some of the dark birds coming at them. But these weren't birds. They were humans cursed by the bugs.

"Incoming!" Yuna said. Nagi fired a blast of light and it struck the incoming birds down quickly. When they hit the ground, they reverted to their human forms.

"Be careful. You girls weren't the only one affected by those dark bugs." Nagi said. Chisame nodded with fear in her eyes. As they approached the castle gates, Kaede and Fei Ku used their combined strength to open the door. After clearing the way for them, the group headed inside. But they were unaware of Mana following them in the shadows.

"Soon my prey. Soon we shall have our fun." Mana whispered. Inside the castle, the tapestry was ripped and dusty, the portraits were replaced with many pictures of Gragon, dark suits of armor filled the walls and it seemed to have been abandoned.

"Wow. When was the last time the maid was here?" Akira said.

"It's all...empty." Sayo said. Kazumi told Sayo not to be afriad. She still had her at her side and Sayo smiled.

"This place. It feels really sad. I never thought the Dreadnoids would really live in a dark, gloomy place like this." Asuna said. Negi could feel all of the sad memories around him as well. He imagined how painful it must have been when Nagi was forced to come.

"While it may not be pretty right now, maybe we can restore it to it's true beauty." Nagi said. Just then, they approached a set of stairs. There was another passage behind it.

"Negi? You take the group and head that way. I'll see what's up here." Nagi said. Negi nodded and his class followed behind him. Nekane watched Nagi head upstairs with her worry for him growing.

"Be careful father." Negi said. Nagi nodded.

"You too son." Nagi said. Nagi took the stairs while Negi and his group ventured beyond. As Negi's group went deeper into the castle, Gragon sat at the throne high atop the palace waiting. He was in the same cloak as the figure that went to see Mana.

"They are coming. They are here...in the castle..." he said. Meanwhile, Negi and his group had just reached what appeared to be the remains of a ballroom. The windows were shattered, the chandelier was in pieces on the floor and the poles holding the upper level were broken. Parts of the upper level had fallen to the ground.

"This looks like one of those rooms you see in rich people's homes." Sakurako said.

"A ballroom. And it looks really wrecked." Yue said. In Nodoka's mind, she could picture how beautiful the ballroom must have been. She could see ghostly images of many people dancing with their hands around each other. Yue bumped her arm and Nodoka came to.

"You OK Nodoka?" Yue said. Nodoka nodded.

"Sorry Yue. I was just...imagining what this place must have been like." Nodoka said "It must have been...very beautiful." Negi had the same exact feeling.

"You're right Nodoka. I can tell this place was so beautiful. If only we came earlier before any of this happened." Nekane said. Just then, there were dark portals opening up around them. There were Dreadnoids filling the room. Negi and his group backed themselves against each other.

"Oh geez. We have company!" Asuna said. As the Dreadnoids closed in on them, Negi and his group prepared to fight.

"Hey! You guys! Listen to us! Your king is a fake! He's using you! Stop now before it's too late!" Anya shouted. But the Dreadnoids didn't buy it and moved in to surround them.

"They aren't listening! What are we going to do?!" Makie said. Suddenly, a needle shaped bullet shot out and took down a Dreadnoid. The bullet landed inbetween Setsuna's feet.

"Agh! What's that?!" Sakurako said. Setsuna recognized the bullet and looked up. She gasped as a shower of the same bullet came down striking down all of the Dreadnoids.

"Who did that?" Kakizaki said. Setsuna knew very well who could have done that.

"Have you been a good girl?" a voice said.

"Mana!" Setsuna shoted. From the rooftops, Mana appeared upside down. However, she now had a large set of bat wings and her guns appeared to have changed. The bug's control over her had grown since they met in Beijing.

"Oh. It sounds like you have. Well, you kids have really put the king's plans in a real pickle. I guess that's why the old coot picked you. But MAN did he pick a dud this time. You don't look like you're even HALF the hero your dad is." Mana said. Negi knew for sure she was talking to him.

"What are you trying to say?" Negi said. Mana laughed.

"All I'm trying to tell you KIDS is that your tour of this kingdom is up! And guess what? I'm not waiting around for any of his "majesty's" orders to kill you!" Mana said. She extended her arms up and her guns clicked.

"Watch out!" Setsuna shouted. Mana leaped down and when she landed, she caused a gust of wind that blew back most of Negi's group. A barrier shot up surrounding the ballroom floor. The only ones in the barrier with Mana were Negi, Setsuna and Kotaro.

"Are you all right?!" Negi shouted. Chamo was on Nekane's shoulder.

"Negi! Look out! Crazy girl with guns at ten o'clock!" Chamo shouted. Negi remembered Mana and turned back. Mana looked at them with a evil smile on her face.

"Let me show you what these babies of mine can REALLY do!" Mana said. She vanished in a flash and was on a higher level. She locked onto Negi and his group and fired at them. They avoided the bullets while Setsuna deflected some back at Mana. She was struck by them and lost her lock on them.

"Think you're a clever little girl? Think again!" Mana shouted. She vanished again and appeared floating in midair upside down. She fired her guns at them as Negi fired spells at her. But Mana's wings deflected most of them.

"Negi! Look out!" Asuna shouted. Negi quickly avoided rapid fire from Mana's guns.

"You can run! But my guns WILL get you!" Mana said. She laughed wickedly as she fired rapidly at a fleeing Setsuna. Setsuna took to the air and pulled out her sword. Mana groaned as Setsuna flew at her and swung. The sword clashed with Mana's guns and Setsuna pushed against them.

"Bad move sister!" Mana said. Setsuna gasped and was quickly struck by some of Mana's bullets. Setsuna fell to the ground and groaned.

"Setsuna!" Konoka shouted. Negi took the chance and fired a spell at Mana. She was struck in the chest and crashed into a wall. When she hit the wall, it crumbled down and she was buried beneath it. But as soon as she was buried, she broke out of the rubble and flew back to the floor. Mana laughed.

"Come on. Is that all?!" Mana said "You guys are pushovers!" As she fired at everyone, she wondered how in the world Negi and his group could have possibly defeated all of the king's minions and returned them to normal. But right when Mana saw an exhausted Negi, she fired only to find she was out of bullets!

"What?! Hey! What happened?!" Mana said. Kotaro chuckled and leaped at Mana. He went into a spiraling kick and he drove Mana straight into the roof. As Kotaro fell back on his feet, Mana slammed face first into the floor.

"Ha! Take that you gun firing lunatic!" Kotaro said. But from the smoke of Mana's crash, more bullets shot out and almost got him. Mana emerged from the smoke with a little blood leaking from her mouth.

"Not bad kid. You caused me to bite my own lip. And did I hear you call me a "gun firing lunatic" just then? Let's just say...no one calls me that and lives!" Mana said. She clapped her hands together and they formed a giant sniper gun. Her gun lit up and fired a giant needle shaped bullet.

"Ha! Take this!" Mana shouted. The giant bullet missed Kotaro at first but it reflected off the barrier and got all three of them off their shoulders. As they fell to their knee, Mana laughed.

"If you think THAT hurt, try this!" Mana said. She made another giant bullet and fired. There were two needle shaped bullets reflecting around the room and striking Negi, Kotaro and Setsuna as they zipped by. Mana took to the air and aimed her guns.

"Come on! Is that all YOU got Mana?" Setsuna said. Mana growled.

"If all you can do is long range attacks, you're a coward!" Setsuna said. That really got Mana mad and she warped close to Setsuna and pointed one of her guns at Setsuna's forehead.

"What was THAT? Care to say it again? I didn't quite catch that...partner." Mana said. She had an evil smile on her face and her eyes were locked on Setsuna's eyes.

"Oh. What's the matter little girl? Can't speak? Don't worry. I'll make this quick and painless." Mana said. Right as she was about to fire, Negi fired a beam of light at Mana from behind and it struck her. She started screaming loudly as she was losing control of herself.

"My words exactly. This will be quick and painless." Negi said. When the light ended, Mana's bug ejected from inbetween her two wings and she collapsed to her knee. The real Mana fell through her body and was out cold on the ground. Mana was dressed in her pactio attire with her guns in her hands.

"Now...where is Evangeline? Where does Gragon have her?" Negi said. Just before her evil self vanished, Mana's dark form said "You don't want to know kid..." and faded into darkness. Mana's eyes opened and she saw her head resting on Setsuna's lap. The barrier had faded and everyone was together again.

"Set...Setsuna?" Mana said. Setsuna smiled. While she was awake, Negi told Mana everything that happened and she looked around her.

"I feel like a fool. And no one makes me feel like a fool. Guys? You can count me in helping you take this "king" out." Mana said.

"Good to hear it Mana. Glad you're back." Setsuna said. Meanwhile, higher up in the castle, Nagi was hurrying down a hallway when he heard someone groaning in pain. Ahead of him was a Dreadnoid in a suit of armor with his hand clutching a sword and his other hand held a shield.

"Are you all right?" Nagi said. When the Dreadnoid looked at him, Nagi gasped and smiled.

"Hello...Springfield." he said. Nagi could tell this was the son of the true Dreadnoid King.

"It's been a while...old friend." Nagi said. Meanwhile, Negi and his group left the ballroom and headed back to the other room. They decided to take the stairs Nagi took and they entered through the door. They made their way through the few next corridors and found themselves in what appeared to be a room that was different from the rest of the castle.

"What's this place?" Mana said. Negi wasn't sure. There were three different doors. One was sealed off by a giant emblem of a dark crown. One door was open and Negi decided they should look into it.

"But be careful professor. No telling what awaits us down here." Yue said. Negi nodded. They slowly entered the room and saw they were on a large balcony over seeing the town below. The railings were broken partly, dead plants were by the edge and some were knocked over and the tiles on the floor were mostly shattered. A eerie wind blew through the air. In Gragon's throne room, an evil smile came to his face.

"They've arrived my dear. Put on a show for them. Won't you?" Gragon said. Meanwhile, Negi and the others saw no one was here.

"Nothing here. Come on. Let's keep going." Negi said "We should meet up with my father soon." The girls nodded and followed Negi back. But right as they did, someone appeared in a dark portal. She wore a sad clown mask over her face with three other masks of happy, angry and confused around her head.

"What the?!" Asuna said. The girl snapped her fingers and giant cards surrounded Asuna and the other girls.

"Hey! What's going on here?!" Makie said. The cards started to circle them going faster and faster until Negi couldn't see them at all. When the girl snapped her fingers again, all of Negi's group including Kotaro, Anya and Nekane were gone! Chamo was left and he hurried to Negi's shoulder.

"Ack! Girls! Where are you?!" Negi shouted. The girl showed Negi the cards in her hand and he saw Asuna, Nodoka and Kotaro looking horrified inside the cards! Negi grabbed his staff and pointed it at the girl. The girl chuckled and moved her mask off her face. Negi gasped. The masked girl was really Zazie!

"Z..Zazie Rainyday?!" Negi said "I almost forgot about you!" Zazie had the same face details as Gragon, she had cards sticking out of her arms and legs, she had a pair of cards for wings on her back and her hands were demon like. She wore a dark blue suit that covered her body. Zazie sighed.

"You forgot about me? That's sad. But you know what professor? I rather we just skip to your funeral." Zazie said. Negi and Chamo prepared to fight Zazie as she smiled and chuckled while shuffling the cards containing Negi's group in her hand.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	21. Ch 21: A Deck of Many Souls

**_Negima and the Curse of the Dreadnoids_**

**_ Chapter 21: A Deck of Many Souls_**

As Zazie shuffled the deck, she had an evil smile with a devilish chuckle to match. Negi would have to prepare for the worst. He saw Zazie had a heart shaped hole in her chest which meant she was in her third state. Negi wasn't quite sure he could handle a level three opponent without Asuna or any of the others.

"Negi. Just stay focused. That crazy girl's got your class all stacked up nicely in a deck!" Chamo said. Negi knew that was for sure.

"I just wonder what power the bug has given Zazie." Negi said. Zazie chuckled and threw a card to the ground. A zombie version of Asuna came out from it.

"Agh! Asuna?!" Negi shouted. Zazie threw down two more and out came a zombie Kotaro and a zombie Setsuna.

"Wait Negi. These CAN'T be the girls! She's using some kind of dark summoning magic to use them. Focus on her!" Chamo said. Zazie huffed and jumped back. The cards in her arms came out and started spinning around like giant blades.

"Oh no you don't!" Negi shouted. He shouted a spell and he blew the cards away with a gust of wind. Zazie wasn't impressed.

"Now take this!" Negi shouted. He shouted another spell and fired bolts of lightning at Zazie. Zazie summoned a card from her hand and spun around. The card acted like a shield and deflected Negi's lightning and it hit the ground. Zazie snapped her fingers and the zombie Asuna attacked.

"Take him out." Zazie said. Asuna raised her blade and swung. But Negi dodged just as her sword connected with the ground. In the process, her sword got stuck in the tiles and she couldn't get it out. Zazie sighed.

"Kotaro dear? Get him." Zazie said. Kotaro growled and charged for Negi. He went into a spiraling attack that smashed into Negi. His clothes were torn by Kotaro's spinning claws before he got kicked away.

"Man. That kid packs a punch!" Chamo thought. But Chamo was soon worried when he saw Kotaro's kick sent them directly towards the zombie Setsuna!

"Agh!" Negi said. Setsuna swung her sword and it knocked Negi upward. Zazie summoned her cards up from the ground and sent them at Negi. He was struck and they pinned him to the wall of the castle like shuriken. Zazie chuckled as her zombies approached Negi.

"No...you don't!" Negi said. He struggled and broke free of the cards. Zazie gasped and she was struck by a bolt of lightning from Negi along with her zombie minions. The zombies passed out and they vanished. Negi landed on his feet again.

"My. Someone has been hiding his strength." Zazie said. She snapped her fingers and summoned giant cards. They headed for Negi and begun to orbit him.

"Negi! She must be using what she used on the girls before on us!" Chamo said. Negi wasn't sure what to do but he remembered his tie to the Golden Pactio.

"Chamo? Hang on." Negi said. As the cards begun closing in on him, Negi planted his staff into the ground and begun to build magical energy around him. When the cards completely sealed him off, Negi yelled and blew the cards back and off the balcony. Zazie gasped.

"What...what magic is this?!" Zazie said. Negi was now in his golden pactio state with the new outfit and staff. His eyes lit up bright gold.

"Oh. That's right. The golden pactio." Zazie said. Negi pointed his staff at Zazie.

"Now then Zazie. Will you surrender?" Negi said. Zazie laughed.

"Never. This is getting too interesting to stop now!" Zazie said. Negi huffed and charged for Zazie. Zazie surrounded herself with cards and put her arms up. Negi blasted the cards with a giant blast but when they vanished, Zazie was gone!

"What the?! She's gone!" Chamo shouted. Negi looked around frantically for Zazie. Meanwhile, Nagi and the Dreadnoid prince were looking out a shattered window at the ruined town below.

"I see. It's been like this for more than five years now? If I remember right, Negi was born around that time period." Nagi said. The prince sighed.

"I've tried my best to rid this kingdom of that fiend Gragon and bring it back again. But...none of my fellow people believe I am really the prince. Gragon must have tricked them into thinking I perished as well." he said. Nagi turned to him.

"Then what really happened to you?" Nagi said.

"When my father was killed, I witnessed it all. Gragon saw me and tried to do away with me. Luckily, I fled from the kingdom before that really happened. I didn't go back to the kingdom until a few months after my flee. And when I returned, you saw what became of the kingdom." he said.

"Yes. He's reduced it to a barren wasteland." Nagi said. The prince looked at Nagi.

"But tell me something Nagi. Why have you come? I thought you were only here to exterminate the Dreadnoids from existance." he said.

"Well, looking at things now, I believe I only killed fakes that Gragon made so he would be able to keep the real Dreadnoids into making his fiendish bugs." Nagi said "I'm here with my son and friends to finish what he started." The prince gasped.

"Surely you're joking. I've heard about your son, Negi Springfield. The boy is only ten. He cannot take down someone as mighty as Gragon." the prince said. Nagi chuckled.

"You would be surprised as to what my son is capable of. Don't doubt him just yet. In fact, you ought to be thanking him. When his friends were taken and infected, he managed break them free of the bug's control." Nagi said. The prince gasped.

"Wait. You mean...?" he said. Nagi smiled.

"Gragon doesn't stand a chance." Nagi said. Meanwhile, Negi still couldn't find Zazie. Just then, he could hear Zazie's chuckle and she leaped on top of Negi.

"What the?!" Negi said. He soon saw he was pinned to the ground by more cards. She threw a card in front of him and it called a zombie Mana. She pointed both guns at Negi. But Negi managed to shout a spell that froze the zombie Mana and gave him time to break free.

"Not a bad move." Zazie said. She called back Mana and leaped back. Negi charged for Zazie but she concealed herself into a card and multiplied it. Negi soon saw he was surrounded by many copies of Zazie's card.

"Oh man. I HATE these kinds of games!" Chamo said. Zazie laughed and something zipped by and struck Negi. It ducked into one of the cards and zipped out again. Negi was struck again by the speeding attacker.

"Where...where did that come from? Is that Zazie?" Negi said. Zazie laughed as the fast creature zipped by constantly time after time. Each time it came out, Negi was hit before finally falling over.

"Ah! Negi! You got to get up!" Chamo said. Negi got back up and looked at all of the cards with Zazie's image.

"I know that thing attacking me is Zazie. I just need to catch her before she gets me again." Negi said. But just then, Zazie struck Negi hard in the back and she vanished into another card.

"The only problem is she's way too fast." Negi thought. Chamo tried to spot anything different in the cards before she attacked. Luckily, he saw something. The copy behind Negi looked ready to rush out.

"Negi! Behind you!" Chamo shouted. Negi gasped and looked back. Zazie came running out but she ran into Negi facing her.

"Ah! Bad idea!" Zazie said. She rushed back and dove into the card before Negi could grab her.

"Darn it. We almost had her!" Chamo said. Just then, Negi realized something. He could hear the faint sound of Zazie's footsteps everytime she was going to attack.

"So...if I...that's it." Negi thought. He put his staff in the ground and held it. After that, he stood still like a frozen statue. Without even touching him, Zazie zipped around Negi faster than Chamo could follow her.

"Negi! What are you doing? You're just standing there?! Come on! Get her! She's right in front of you!" Chamo shouted. But Negi didn't say a word. He just stood there with his eyes closed.

"Actually Chamo..." Negi whispered. Right when he could hear Zazie's footstep hit the ground, his eyes flashed open. He turned around quickly and caught Zazie by her arm.

"She's right here!" Negi shouted. He fired a blast of lightning from his staff and it zapped Zazie. When Zazie was struck, the other cards vanished into thin air.

"Agh! You rotten little! You cheated!" Zazie said. She leaped back and summoned more cards. But instead of orbiting Negi like before, they blocked all the exits off the balcony and they became giant walls around Negi and Zazie. On the cards were Asuna, Kotaro, Setsuna, Nekane, Makie, Konoka and the other girls looking afraid.

"Now then...can you escape me?!" Zazie said. She snapped her fingers and five cards appeared in her hand. She threw them in front of her and multiple Asuna zombies arose.

"All right. Here's the name of this game. Only ONE of these is the real Asuna. If you find her, you survive. If you pick the wrong one, you'll become a card along with your furry little weasel! And you only get one shot!" Zazie said. Chamo gulped. Negi figured that the one directly in front of him was Asuna since he thought Zazie would fool him.

"Fine. I'll pick...!" Negi said. But right before he said which one, he froze in place. He couldn't feel any life emitting from the Asuna copy in front of him. In fact, he was having a hard time finding the real Asuna. Zazie smiled and tapped her foot.

"I'm waiting. Pick someone already." Zazie said. Negi didn't know what do. He thought he had it figured out, but the power of the golden pactio was showing him otherwise.

"Wait. I...I don't feel Asuna's prescence anywhere. That means...Zazie is...tricking me?" Negi thought. Chamo watched Negi's face feeling pretty worried. Suddenly, he heard someone's voice calling his name. It sounded like Asuna.

"Negi...help...me..." Asuna said. Negi looked towards Zazie and gasped. He saw what looked like Asuna's face hiding on a card behind Zazie. Negi could see a glowing light lighting up the card. He was sure of it now.

"All right. I pick...that one!" Negi shouted. He pointed at the card behind Zazie and fired a blast of lightning. With the oddest of luck, the card he zapped was the real Asuna. She came leaping out of the card and landed by Negi's side. Zazie was also struck and her cards went flying everywhere. The cards soon shined brightly and all of Negi's group were ejected out of the cards.

"What in the..?! You rotten kid! How did you know?!" Zazie said. Negi smiled.

"Because Asuna and I...are best friends. And I would NEVER fall for an imposter like those you showed me!" Negi shouted. Zazie gasped and the cards around them vanished. Zazie collapsed to her knee completely out of breath. Negi figured now was the best chance and he charged for Zazie.

"No! Go away! Stay back!" Zazie said. She summoned one last card to protect herself, but Negi's magic broke through and he struck Zazie with one last blow. In his other arm was Zazie's regular form with her dark form collapsed.

"How could you...professor?" she said. Her dark form faded away as the real Zazie gained consciousness. The others watched Zazie and Negi feeling relieved that both were all right. But Nekane and Anya felt hopeless.

"Negi. We...couldn't protect you. Forgive us." Nekane thought. With Zazie now added to their side, she activated her powers and they left the balcony. They returned to the other room and saw the door to the right was now open. They entered it with hopes of another of their class within it.

"Only Ayaka and Evangeline are left. This Gragon guy must be getting desperate now." Sakurako said. Just then, they heard someone approaching from behind. It was Nagi and the prince.

"So here you are. Good thing we found you." Nagi said. Negi couldn't believe it.

"Hey! Nagi. You're all right!" Asuna said. Nagi nodded and saw Zazie and Mana with them.

"I see some more of your class is back. Allow me to further help you Negi." Nagi said. The prince offered his aide as well. Nagi introduced the prince to the group and they introduced themselves.

"Like Nagi says, don't worry. We'll bring down Gragon for sure!" Sakurako said. The prince said he would need some pretty good convincing to have him believe that.

"Well, just watch us!" Kotaro said. The next room Negi and the others entered was a large music room with a shattered piano in the corner. The drapes in the windows were shredded and the windows were shattered, the entire room seemed completely destroyed and abandoned. But by the window, they saw a blonde haired girl looking out it. She turned around and it was Ayaka.

"I should have guessed. Only YOU could have made it this far in one piece...you imposters." Ayaka said. Asuna growled.

"All right Ayaka! That's enough!" Asuna shouted. The others nodded and faced Ayaka.

"Yeah! Come on Ayaka! Don't you recognize us? It really is us!" Makie said. Negi and Asuna hoped Ayaka would realize this. But she raised one hand and it changed into a werewolf claw. She looked at them with her eyes turning black and red.

"I thought I told you to stop lying." Ayaka said. She let out a giant howl that caused a massive gust of air. Negi and the others held their position as hard as they could. Seeing a giant gush of air coming, Nekane stepped in and made a barrier around Negi's group. They were blown back just as a barrier rose up.

"Professor!" Nodoka shouted. Ayaka had gone into her full werewolf form and faced the ones remaining in the barrier. The three remaining to take on Ayaka were Negi, Asuna and Kotaro.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	22. Ch 22: A Wish From A Friend

**_Negima and the Curse of the Dreadnoids_**

**_Chapter 22: A Wish From A Friend_**

Ayaka was impressed that Negi and the others were strong enough to survive the wind. However, she was still convinced that these were fakes imitating her "deceased" friends.

"Ayaka! It's us! Look into your heart! You know it!" Asuna shouted. Ayaka sighed and spread her arms out.

"Tell me who you really are...or die." Ayaka said. Negi, Kotaro and Asuna stood watching Ayaka as she rose up into the air. Quicker than a flash, her personality changed into a savage beast with a deeper voice. The girls gasped.

"Whoa! I knew Ayaka was hard to put up with before...but this is ridiculous!" Fuka said. Ayaka fell down and landed on all fours. Her hair was more wild and she snarled like a wolf.

"Oh man! And I thought I was the only dog kid around here!" Kotaro said. Ayaka let out a loud howl and dashed for Asuna. She grabbed Asuna and slammed her into the wall.

"Stop messing with my mind! Asuna is gone! How am I supposed to believe that you are her?!" Ayaka said. Asuna grabbed Ayaka by her fur and tore some off. Ayaka let out a loud howl.

"Just trust me! Snap out of it!" Asuna shouted. She got her feet up and kicked Ayaka away from her. Ayaka growled and turned to Negi and Kotaro. Her claws began glowing and she did fierce karate chops that sent out large beams of energy. Negi and Kotaro dodged them.

"Whoa! She's got one nasty temper!" Kotaro said. Suddenly, Ayaka appeared behind Kotaro and struck both him and Negi down. She landed with a crash and growled.

"Be gone! Now!" Ayaka shouted. She charged for Negi and Kotaro but Asuna stepped in with her sword and blocked Ayaka.

"Come on Ayaka! Wake up! It's us!" Asuna shouted "We're your classmates! Don't you remember?!" It seemd that Asuna's words were getting through. In Ayaka's mind, she pictured all of the past memories she had with Class 2-A even with the occasional fights she and Asuna got in. When she remembered it, she started howling loudly and stepped back clutching her head.

"Ayaka! You OK?" Asuna said. The other girls called out to Ayaka hoping they would break through. But Ayaka returned to her ferocious monster state and looked at Asuna.

"You! How DARE you mess with my mind like that!" Ayaka shouted. Asuna gasped as Ayaka charged for her. Asuna put her sword back up in defense but Ayaka passed the blade and swung her claws at Asuna. Asuna let out a loud yell and fell to her knees.

"Asuna!" Kotaro and Negi shouted. The others gasped from fear as Asuna clutched her stomach. Ayaka laughed.

"I knew it. You're nothing but a spineless little coward!" Ayaka said. Asuna growled and looked at Ayaka.

"I am NOT! Blondie!" Asuna shouted "You're gonna regret doing that!" Just then, Ayaka gasped remembering that Asuna called her "blondie" many times during their fights.

"Wait. How could...SHE know what Asuna used to call me?" Ayaka thought. Taking a chance, Kotaro jumped and struck Ayaka in the face with a kick and then started attacking rapidly with multiple punches.

"This...should...work!" Kotaro said. With one last swing, Ayaka went flying back and crashed into the already smashed piano.

"Kotaro! Easy! We don't want to kill her!" Negi said. Ayaka emerged and let out a loud howl. Her eyes were glowing bright white and she charged for Negi's group.

"Oh boy! Look out! Ayaka's lost it!" Asuna shouted. Ayaka leaped up into the air.

"Perish!" Ayaka screamed. She came crashing down and created a giant wave of magical energy. It crashed into Negi, Asuna and Kotaro and they went sliding back. They hit the wall and fell over.

"I won't stand for any of you! You're killers! You killed my classmates and now...I'm going to kill YOU all!" Ayaka shouted. She saw Asuna trying to get up and she approached her.

"No! Asuna! Look out!" Konoka shouted. Asuna looked up and saw Ayaka staring down at her. Ayaka grabbed Asuna by her throat and rose her up. She jumped away from Negi and Kotaro.

"Ayaka. No." Asuna said. Ayaka's grip tightened and Asuna was running out of air. Asuna kicked frantically trying to get free of Ayaka's grasp. But she couldn't seem to break away.

"Asuna!" Negi shouted. Negi and Kotaro charged for Ayaka.

"Put our friend down you reject Halloween monster!" Kotaro shouted. Ayaka growled and she let out a high pitched howl that sent out damaging air waves. Negi and Kotaro were forced back against the wall and they fell to their knees.

"Oh man. That...really hurts..." Kotaro said "She's...too strong!" Ayaka chuckled and now clutched Asuna's neck with both hands.

"And now...I will KILL you...imposter!" Ayaka said. Asuna was slowly losing air as Ayaka's grip tightened. But as Asuna struggled to break free, something fell off her and landed by Ayaka's feet.

"Eh?! What's that?" Ayaka said. While holding Asuna up with one arm, Ayaka checked it out. The others watched curiously. It was a small silver pendant that was partially opened.

"Wait. This couldn't be..." Ayaka said. She opened it and saw a photo of her and Asuna. It was a copy of the photo Asuna gave to Ayaka for Christmas when they were in Wales. It was her and Asuna as kids in their Santa costumes.

"No." Ayaka said. Suddenly, her memory came back about that day. It was Christmas Day just after Santa had came. Ayaka handed a wrapped box to Asuna.

"What's this Ayaka?" Asuna said. Ayaka told Asuna to open it and she did. Inside was the pendant that Ayaka was looking at.

"It's a pendant I found in town. I thought you can put any picture you wanted in there...sort of like what you gave me." Ayaka said. She had the picture Asuna gave her at the table besides her. Asuna had a pretty good feeling she know what to put in.

"I hope so." Ayaka said. Asuna and Ayaka hugged each other with a smile on their faces.

"Merry Christmas Ayaka." Asuna said. Ayaka smiled.

"Merry Christmas Asuna." Ayaka said. Suddenly, the real Ayaka snapped free from her savage form and looked at Asuna gasping for air.

"A...Asuna. Is that you?" Ayaka said. Asuna looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"Yes Ayaka. It is me. It's all of us." Asuna said. Ayaka saw everyone looking at her and she could recognize them as her real friends. She released Asuna and something happened. The bug came flying out of Ayaka's face and she broke free of her wolf form. Her wolf form approached the window wobbily.

"Why...master. Why did you lie to me?" it said before vanishing completely. Ayaka was in her pactio attire with her whip.

"Guys?" Ayaka said. Asuna smiled and everyone nodded. Ayaka started crying tears and hugged Asuna tightly. Asuna smiled and hugged Ayaka. The barrier fell and the others approached Ayaka and Asuna.

"You're back! That's so great! We missed you Ayaka!" Makie said. Ayaka looked at everyone else and smiled.

"Everyone...I'm back." Ayaka said. With Ayaka back on their side, Negi and his group headed back to the room before and the middle door was now open. Without a moment hesitation, they quickly dashed up it and towards the upper levels.

"Now then! Let's go deal with Gragon! If he just has Evangeline, he's as good as finished!" Nagi said. They rushed through the different hallways towards the king's chambers. More of the infected people arrived in various forms to stop them.

"Out of the way freaks!" Ayaka shouted. She scared some back with her whip while Kotaro plowed through most of them.

"All right! Turn right!" the prince said. They headed down one hallway after another before they were reaching the roof. On top of the roof, the cloaked figure was standing before the red moon in the sky.

"O Great Darkness, the time is nearing when we can become one. I have gathered for you as much as I see fit. And when my great creation is born, the humans will finally..." it said. But it was cut off when it heard Negi's group approaching.

"Heroes from the Human World. It would seem that I may need a little "extra" help with my creation. Go forth...and find me more suitable hosts for my precious pets." it said.

"No!" everyone shouted. Asuna and Negi pointed their weapons at the cloaked figure.

"Denizens of this world. Answer this. Why do you hate the Dreadnoids?" it said. Nagi huffed.

"We used to...but that was before we realized that you, Gragon, had ruined everything with your dark and twisted actions. Now we see them as friends...but now we see you as our only enemy." Nagi said. Negi and Asuna nodded.

"Then allow me another question. You accept the Dreadnoids now yet choose to oppose me. So why is it you loathe my precious parasites? Their power could very well change the way people think forever." it said.

"That's simple. Those bugs mess up people's lives. They get in your head and start turning you into some sort of monstrosity." Asuna said. The cloaked figure huffed.

"But...if that is what it takes to awaken someone's true potential, what other choice...might they have had?" it said.

"All right. That's enough. Your words aren't working. You never cared about making anyone's life better. You only want to make the world your own!" Negi said "That's why we're going to stop you before that can even happen!" The cloaked figure chuckled.

"Very good Springfield. You're smarter than I took you for. While I don't feel any sorrow towards you and your kind, I cannot stand by and allow you to ruin everything I've worked so hard to do. Look behind you." it said. The group turned around and saw a giant chamber floating in midair.

"What's that thing?" Nodoka said.

"It is...my masterpiece." it said. Nagi wasn't about to take any chances and he fired a spell at the chamber.

"Hmm?" the cloaked figure said. Suddenly, a giant aura surrounded the chamber.

"Now your pet can't escape...no matter how hard it tries." Nagi said. The cloaked figure sighed.

"You just don't get it yet, do you? You are too late to stop my plans from coming to fruition. I see that none of the girls I took from Mahora Academy could stop you and they joined back up with you." it said. The girls prepared for an attack. But as the cloaked figure talked, it was slowly taking it's hood off.

"So no matter what you say, what you think, or what you do in this existance...you cannot stop me." it said. When the hood came all the way off, Negi and Nagi gasped. It was Evangeline! She had the same face details that Gragon had and when the wind blew, her cloak was covering a heart shaped hole in her chest.

"Oh no. Evangeline has...!" Nagi said. Evangeline chuckled in Gragon's voice and stuck her arms out wide. A giant light surrounded everyone and they were temporarily blinded.

"What...is she doing?!" Fei Ku shouted. When the light faded, Negi and Nagi stood alone in a warped reality version of Mahora Academy. The academy was slightly taller and more thinner. Negi and Nagi looked around but they couldn't see the other girls.

"Girls? Anyone? Where are you?!" Negi said. Nagi turned to Evangeline and Negi did the same. Evangeline chuckled as dark energy sparked from her hands. Nagi could now tell that Evangeline was being possessed by Gragon himself.

"Be careful Negi. That evil fiend has a grip on Evangeline's mind!" Nagi said. Evangeline chuckled.

"Not only that, but she is also infused with every last remaining parasite that I had left. Now she is...the greatest third state creation I have ever had!" Evangeline said. She laughed wickedly as Negi and Nagi prepared to fight. Negi activated his gold pactio powers for extra caution.

"Now...let's see you handle ME!" Evangeline said.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	23. Ch 23: A Duel of Two Great Forces

**_Negima and the Curse of the Dreadnoids_**

**_Chapter 23: A Duel of Two Great Forces_**

Evangeline chuckled as Negi and Nagi prepared to do battle. Negi was sure that with his father at his side, Evangeline wouldn't be able to win. But Nagi was pretty sure Gragon had some new tricks in Evangeline's sleeves.

"Now then...shall we get this started?" Evangeline said. She suddenly vanished in a flash and appeared behind Negi and Nagi. She fired a bolt of lightning and it linked to something on them.

"What...what is this?" Nagi said. Evangeline chuckled.

"That's something to make this fight seem more interesting. Should one of you die...the other goes with you." Evangeline said. Negi gasped.

"You fiend!" Negi said. Evangeline chuckled and flew right through the middle of them and to the top of the school. She waved her finger tauntingly.

"Come and get me...Springfield." Evangeline said. Nagi looked back and the two headed for Evangeline. Nagi flew up towards Evangeline while Negi used his staff like a flying broom. Evangeline saw them approaching and huffed. She jumped off the building at them with dark light blades coming from her sleeves.

"Here she comes! Get ready son!" Nagi said. Right when Evangeline was close enough for Nagi and Negi to get her, she vanished in a flash and appeared behind Nagi with a evil smile. She struck Nagi with her blades in a chain of attacks before slamming him into the building.

"Father!" Negi shouted. But he was struck off his staff by Evangeline as soon as he called out to Nagi. They both fell down as Evangeline landed softly on her feet.

"Darn. She's...stronger than ever now. But...I won't let my father down." Negi thought. He stood up and shouted a spell. He sent a fury of fire blasts at Evangeline. She chuckled and dashed straight towards the attack. Right when it would hit her, she dashed to the sides and evaded it. She grabbed Negi and pinned him to a wall.

"You simple child. You think a silly spell like that can hurt me?" Evangeline said. But while she was busy picking on Negi, Nagi struck Evangeline's side with a kick and she released Negi. Nagi followed up with a powerful spell in Evangeline's face and she went flying backwards. She hit the ground with a large thud.

"Negi. You all right?" Nagi said. Negi nodded as Evangeline rose up.

"I almost forgot you were here. I guess my hate for both of you is equal now." Evangeline said. She chuckled and extended her blades.

"Come now. Let's dance!" Evangeline said. She headed for them both and she swung her blades in sync with the other. Negi and Nagi dodged before Evangeline soon stopped. She put both of her swords forward and dove in the middle of them. She extended her arms to strike their backs but Nagi and Negi caught her arms.

"Hmph. Clever you." she said. She vanished and appeared again from afar. She had her finger pointing at them with a sinister grin.

"Oh what now?" Negi said.

"It's about time you two vanished." Evangeline said. She suddenly started firing rapid blasts at Negi and Nagi.

"Watch out!" Nagi shouted. Evangeline watched Nagi and seemed to keep her lock on Nagi as he fled. Negi stopped when he saw his father in trouble.

"Leave my father alone!" Negi shouted. He summoned magical energy in his staff's sphere and fired at it when it reached it's limit.

"Hold on father!" Negi shouted. He fired the sphere of energy straight as Evangeline when she didn't notice it coming. By the time she did, it was too late.

"What in the...?!" Evangeline shouted. The orb struck her hard and she fell down with a large crash. Nagi stopped to catch his breath when Evangeline ceased fire.

"Good work son." Nagi thought. Negi waited to see Evangeline rise and sure enough she did. She was growling.

"All right. Let me just say that I did not enjoy that one bit. You're going to pay now little boy." Evangeline said. She put her hands together and her knuckles cracked. Suddenly, Evangeline's neck began stretching out towards Negi!

"What kind of magic is this?!" Negi shouted. He began running as Evangeline opened her fangs ready to bite Negi.

"Let's see if I can guess your blood type boy! One BITE ought to do it!" Evangeline said. Nagi started to rush off to help Negi but he soon saw Evangeline's body frozen in place with her hands together.

"How stupid of him." Nagi said. While Negi fled from Evangeline's stretching neck, Nagi stomped hard on Evangeline's foot and she screamed in pain. Her head suddenly came back and snapped onto her body.

"How DARE you!" Evangeline said. Nagi smiled.

"Don't really guard the rest of your body well. Do you?" Nagi said. Evangeline growled and struck Nagi with a full force magical blast that sent Nagi crashing.

"Father!" Negi shouted. He suddenly felt a pain hit him too. The effects of the chain between them was starting to take effect. Evangeline grinned.

"So, how does it feel to be linked like this? Knowing that the most fatal of mistakes could be your deaths?" Evangeline said. Nagi smiled.

"It feels quite good actually. You know how to make a fight interesting." Nagi said. Evangeline and Negi looked at Nagi confused while he laughed.

"Hey! What's that smile for?!" Evangeline said. Nagi dissapeared and then appeared again behind Evangeline. He had her in a head lock.

"This is why." Nagi said. Negi decided to take a chance and fired a rapid blast of spells at Evangeline. They all were connecting with her and Nagi let go once he was sure Evangeline couldn't escape. After Negi fired his last one, he built up another energy sphere and it blasted Evangeline back quite a distance.

"Don't mess with us Springfields." Nagi said. Negi smiled and so did Nagi. But as Evangeline emerged from the smoke, Negi gasped. Evangeline's left hand was now appearing like the blade Setsuna had in her third state! And her right hand became one of Mana's sniper guns!

"What?!" Negi said. Evangeline chuckled as blood trickled down her mouth and a few spots of it were on her face.

"All right! Now you've made me mad! And I won't tolerate that! Now dance puppets!" Evangeline shouted. She raised her hand up and fired bullets rapidly at Negi and Nagi without cease. Negi and Nagi began to run as the bullets neared them.

"Darn it! In that body, Gragon must be able to alter Evangeline's body to match any of your classes powers!" Nagi said. Evangeline laughed insanely as Negi and Nagi continued to flee.

"You're right! Why don't I show you a few other tricks of mine?!" Evangeline said. Her sword molded into one of Yuna's giant spring hands and fired it at Nagi. He was grabbed and pulled back towards Evangeline. She transformed her gun into Setsuna's blade again and prepared to swing it at Nagi's head.

"Hope you don't mind life...without a head!" Evangeline shouted. But right as Evangeline swung her blade, Nagi leaned back just enough to miss the blade and he skull bashed Evangeline in the head. She groaned and clutched her head with her hand.

"Sorry love. But I don't need a "head" cut just yet." Nagi said. Evangeline growled and her hands changed again. Her right became Makie's ribbon hand and the left became one of Ayaka's werewolf claws. She fired her ribbon hand at Negi and he was wrapped up in the ribbon.

"Then...let's see how your son deals with getting a few scratches then!" Evangeline said. Her hands transformed into both of Ayaka's claws and she made a break for Negi.

"Negi! No!" Nagi shouted. Evangeline laughed and started to swing ferociously at Negi. But while Negi closed his eyes waiting for the attack, Nagi had stepped in front of him and started taking the blows!

"I won't...let you hurt my son!" Nagi said. He took one swipe after another before Evangeline finished. Nagi collapsed with his arms and face covered in cut marks. His sleeves were torn up and he was leaking blood from a few cuts. Negi sat there horrified as Evangeline laughed.

"You stupid fool. Did you forget about what your link does to you two? You might very well be causing your son's death." Evangeline said. Negi started to feel the pain Nagi felt from Evangeline's attacks.

"No. Father." Negi groaned. Evangeline chuckled and put her foot on Nagi's head and started to press on it.

"Come on. I thought you were the "great" Thousand Master. Why would you risk YOUR life for the life of this brat?" Evangeline said. As she stomped and pressed on Nagi's head, Nagi looked up at her.

"Because...he's my son. And I love him like a father should! Even if I fall, I promise that my son and all of his friends...will be the end of you and your dark schemes Gragon!" Nagi said. Evangeline just laughed more and stomped Nagi's face into the dirt.

"Reality check! Your son will be dead once you are!" Evangeline said. Negi could feel the beating Nagi was taking and he couldn't stand it.

"What makes you think this little pipsqueak could do against someone of my stature? Well? Answer THAT one!" Evangeline said. Negi was crying as he took the effects of Evangeline's link.

"Father. No. I won't...I won't let this...this monster do this to you!" Negi thought. He started to build up energy around him and he glowed in a golden aura. When Evangeline saw this, she gasped and froze in place.

"What...What's this?!" Evangeline said. Negi's eyes opened up shining bright gold with tears still in his eyes.

"You! Get your dirty foot off my father's head! NOW!!" Negi shouted. With a loud yell, the ribbon holding him was ripped to shreds and he rose up. His eyes were locked dead on Evangeline and his staff returned to his hand. But in a flash, it vanished.

"What? What is that brat doing?!" Evangeline thought. Negi charged for Evangeline going faster than his average speed and swung a punch straight into Evangeline's gut. The hit was so strong that Evangeline's eyes just bulged. Negi started swinging punches and kicks so fast that he seemed to be mimicking Kotaro's fighting style! With one last kick to her jaw, Evangeline flew backwards and started tumbling.

"Im...Impossible! What is this...this power?!" Evangeline thought. It seemed that now Negi had the fighting skills of Kotaro combined with Kaede's insane strength. Nagi was chuckling as he watched Negi.

"He did it. I see the old chief didn't tell him. When someone under the Golden Pactio wants to protect something or someone so bad that he would risk his very life, the other powers of the pactio activate." Nagi said "This grants the user access to any stats that anyone close to him may have possessed." Negi charged for Evangeline again. His staff returned to his hand but it started morphing.

"And the same goes for his staff as well." Nagi thought. Suddenly, Negi's staff had transformed into an exact replica of Asuna's golden sword and he started striking Evangeline with it.

"How..How is that possible?!" Evangeline thought.

"You think you are the only one who can use other people's powers to your advantage? Well, now you'll see...what my student's powers together...can truly do!" Negi shouted. His staff suddenly started flashing through the multiple pactio items his class had. He went from Mana's guns to Ayaka's whip to Chao's fans to Fuka and Fumika's cloning capabilities. He was literally pulling out all of his partners powers in one single attack.

"Hopefully you realize...that this is what power really is! When you want to risk everything for a special someone or something, it makes you unstoppable!" Negi shouted. He transformed his staff back to normal and fired a beam of light when Evangeline stood there dazed. She screamed loudly as the bugs came flying out of her and popping like firecrackers!

"No! No! No! What are you doing?! Stop this right now you stupid child!" Evangeline shouted. Suddenly, Evangeline screamed loudly after Gragon's grasp on her vanished completely. She collapsed on the ground returning to normal. Negi casted a spell over Nagi and restored him to full health.

"Thanks son. I owe you one for saving my butt." Nagi said. Feeling the link to each other shattered, Negi held Evangeline's unconscious head. Just then, he heard what sounded like Asuna.

"Negi! Where are you?" Asuna shouted. Suddenly, the world around them begun changing and they were returning to the top of Gragon's castle. The others looked around for Negi and Nagi.

"Professor! Answer me!" Ayaka called. In a flash, Negi, Nagi and Evangeline appeared and everyone rushed over.

"You're back!" Fuka said. Negi chuckled as Evangeline woke up.

"Where...Where am I?" Evangeline muttered. As she looked around, Nagi told everyone just what Negi did before and they were stunned.

"That is SO COOL! Way to go professor!" Makie said.

"Talk about using so many attacks at once. You OK?" Asuna said. Negi nodded and noticed Evangeline looking around.

"So she's normal again?" Chachamaru said. Nagi nodded.

"But...where is Gragon?" the prince said. Everyone started looking around and Nekane gasped.

"Up there! Look!" Nekane said. She pointed to the moon and everyone gasped. Gragon was facing the red moon with what looked like dark energy transferring from the moon to himself!

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	24. Ch 24: The Final Battle Part 1

**_Negima and the Curse of the Dreadnoids_**

**_Chapter 24: The Final Battle - Part 1_**

As the dark energy from the moon was absorbed into Gragon's body, the others watched with their fear of Gragon's new power growing.

"What...What is he doing?!" Sakurako said. Gragon's face was completely different now. His face looked more like an demon face now but he still retained the braided black hair.

"O Great Darkness. It would seem that I might have to start my plan anew. Ah, but know this. No matter how many lives I need to sacrifice for your satisfaction, I will bring them to you." Gragon said.

"S...Sacrifice? What does he mean?" Satomi said.

"So that was part of his plan. His dragon can't awaken until he sacrifices someone powerful enough to awaken it's power! Gragon! Stop this! Now!" Nagi shouted. But Gragon didn't stop.

"Hear me my great master. Lend me your power so that we may both be complete. Mark my words. You can no more be complete without me than I without you. Let us unite ourselves as one...to erase the fools that tried to destroy us..." Gragon said.

"Gragon! No!" Kakizaki shouted.

"Ones with hearts scarred by painful memories..." Gragon said.

"What are you doing?! Stop!" Ayaka shouted.

"Fools with hearts consumed by darkness..." Gragon said.

"You'll only kill yourself!" Evangeline shouted.

"Ones who only intent is to kill. That fool Nagi Springfield thought he could have erased me from total existance. But he can NEVER erase me. Darkness is our true power! Darkness is the true life!" Gragon said. Suddenly, the moon lit up bright red and everyone was blinded. When the light faded, Gragon was gone.

"Gragon! Where did he go?!" the prince said.

"He must have escaped. We can't let him get away! We had him right where we wanted him!" Negi said. Just then, a giant fiend shaped door appeared.

"What the heck is that?" Sayo said. Negi and Nagi could both feel immense dark energy coming from the door.

"That must be where Gragon escaped to. Come on." Nagi said. After making sure they were totally prepared for victory or oblivion, they followed Negi and Nagi beyond the door. On the other side was a completely new and disturbing world. It looked like a dark version of Mahora City.

"Yikes. What is...What is all this?" Chizuru said.

"I guess this is the world that fiend wanted." Kotaro said. Just then, they saw something up ahead of them. It was Gragon atop some kind of giant black phoenix.

"There he is!" Setsuna shouted. Konoka gasped when she saw the giant phoenix. Gragon chuckled.

"So, it would seem that you have walked right into your own obliteration. I guess your lives don't matter if it means saving your precious planet. Too bad it will be all for nothing...when I erase you ALL from existance!" Gragon shouted. The phoenix roared and the others headed back for the door.

"Hurry! Everyone! Fall back!" Anya shouted. The phoenix fired a black fire blast and it struck the door. Negi gasped when he saw half of his class left behind on the other side of the door.

"No! Professor!" Nodoka shouted. She tried to hurry over but the door closed. The only ones left in Gragon's new world was Negi, Asuna, Nagi, Setsuna, Evangeline, Chachamaru, Kotaro and Nekane.

"We can take him on our own! Let's go!" Negi said. The others nodded and drew ther weapons. With only Gragon standing in their way, the group rushed off towards the phoenix. Gragon chuckled and snapped his fingers. Giant fiend door started shooting up from the ground.

"Let me handle these." Setsuna said. She dashed straight at the doors and sliced clean through them all. She looked back with a smile as they all fell to pieces behind her. Negi and the others joined with her as they progressed onward.

"Don't turn back now everyone! Gragon can't be allowed to get away from us!" Nagi said.

"All right then!" Asuna said. As they entered the next half of the city, the phoenix slammed the ground and chunks of buildings were sent flying in the air. Gragon caught them with some kind of psychic hold and launched them at Negi's team.

"Look out!" Nekane said. She created a giant barrier and it broke the building when it struck it. Kotaro saw the building's weaknesses and chuckled. When Nekane's barrier fell, he leaped off Nagi and used his claws to strike clean through it.

"Come on guys! Let's make ourselves a little bridge straight to Gragon!" Kotaro said. Nagi nodded and he used his magic to increase their jumping capabilities. As the buildings flew at them, Setsuna, Evangeline, Kotaro and Asuna took turns slicing through them and the pieces remained floating as platforms.

"Good work team. Now let's get Gragon!" Negi said. With one last jump, they arrived on the phoenix's body. It's wings began to glow dark red and it roared loudly.

"Be careful! That crazy bird's trying to attack!" Evangeline said. Chachamaru flew back and launched several missiles at the phoenix. They struck the bird and it disrupted the attack. While Chachamaru kept the bird at bay, Negi and the others climbed up the bird's body. Strangely enough, the giant phoenix wasn't real. It was some kind of giant phoenix shaped robot.

"A...robot? Then...what's that?" Asuna said. There was a giant heart shaped hole in it's chest.

"That's our ticket to Gragon! Let's go!" Nagi said. They climbed up towards the hole in the bird's chest and saw a giant engine core inside.

"Perfect! We've found the heart!" Kotaro said. But a rise of fiendish appearing monsters would prove to be a problem.

"Like THOSE things will stop us? Nice try!" Asuna said. She and Negi went into their golden pactio states and joined the others in fighting through the fiends.

"This is for all the trouble you guys have been giving us!" Kotaro shouted. When the last one was sent flying out of the chest, they went to work on the engine core. Combining their attacks, they stopped the engine core completely. Suddenly, a giant flash of light engulfed them and they were brought to the top of the phoenix's head.

"Well, I see there was no stopping them. I better welcome them...personally." Gragon said. He descended into the top of the robot phoenix's head. When Negi and the others arrived, they saw Gragon sitting in a fiendish chair dressed in dark royal attire with armor shielding his body. He held a giant blade in his hand and he had bits of the girls' dark powers around the throne.

"So there you are! Nowhere to run now!" Evangeline said. Chachamaru joined them in the head just as Gragon huffed.

"You just never learn. In this world, I AM king! You cannot best me!" Gragon said.

"Oh yeah?! Just watch us!" Asuna said. They charged for Gragon as Negi, Nagi and Evangeline attacked from afar.

"Stupid fools!" Gragon said. He pointed his hand at Asuna and the sword Asuna wielded as her first state started to attack them like a buzzsaw followed by Setsuna's fiendish blade.

"Whoa! Incoming!" Asuna shouted. Nekane tried to put up another barrier but the blades shattered it. Kotaro deflected them away and started slashing and kicking at Gragon.

"Tell me something! How...does...THIS feel?!" Kotaro said. Gragon took his sword and swung it at Kotaro. He went flying backwards but Chachamaru caught him.

"Fools! You will NEVER match me!" Gragon said. He snapped his fingers and lightning started orbiting him from Satomi's power pack behind him. Mana's sniper guns shot out from the top of the throne and struck Chachamaru.

"Chachamaru! Why you!" Evangeline said. She fired a blast of lightning from her finger tips and it struck Gragon. He was left paralyzed.

"Why...you...witch!" Gragon muttered. A chunk of his armor broke off and it showed a heart shaped marking on his chest.

"Negi! There!" Nagi said. Negi nodded and Asuna and Setsuna joined in attacking him together. Kotaro joined as well and started launching a drill kick at him while Setsuna and Asuna swung their swords at the marking. Negi fired a blast of light from the staff and they all connected with Gragon. He groaned loudly as the attack seemed too much for him.

"How could this be?! I can't lose!" Gragon shouted. Suddenly, the phoenix roared and it glowed brightly. When the light faded, they were back on top of Gragon's castle with Gragon on his knees clutching his chest while gasping for air.

"No. I need...more darkness. I need...more power..." Gragon said. Negi looked at him and sighed.

"Gragon. There is more to life than just craving more power. We have all sorts of wonderful memories with each other in our hearts. And they are very precious to us." Negi said. The others nodded.

"Didn't you ever have any feelings like those?" Asuna said. Gragon continued to catch his breath before looking at them.

"No. I...never have..." Gragon said. He vanished in a burst of black flames and his dark king attire was left behind. With Gragon gone, everyone started to celebrate.

"You guys did it! You saved the world!" Madoka said. As they all celebrated, Nagi saw Evangeline standing alone and he approached her. He could see tears in her eyes.

"Oh. What's the matter Eva? Are you so happy that we saved you?" Nagi said. Evangeline looked at him with a confident smile and rubbed the tears from her eyes.

"What? I knew you could. Besides, Gragon...caught me off guard. That's all." Evangeline said. Nagi chuckled and he and Evangeline hugged. The prince was quite surprised to see Gragon was defeated.

"It's...a miracle. Now me and my people will be able to live in peace." the prince said. Just then, Negi and the others saw Dreadnoids standing at the stairway leading to the throne. They had seen everything from when Gragon possessed Evangeline and attacked.

"We were fooled." one said. Negi and the others smiled.

"Don't worry about it. Gragon is gone." Asuna said. Nagi faced an empty space and casted a spell. He created a large portal.

"Well, shall I return you home now?" Nagi said. The girls nodded and headed for the portal. About all of the class went through before Asuna and Negi were stopped by the Dreadnoid King's spirit.

"Thank you...Negi Springfield." he said. Negi smiled.

"Hey. You're the..." Asuna said. With a happy smile, the king's spirit vanished. The prince turned to face his other Dreadnoids as Kotaro was about to go through with Nekane and Nodoka.

"Hey Negi! Come on! Let's go back to Mahora Academy!" Kotaro said. Negi smiled and looked at Asuna.

"Yeah. Let's go home. Besides, after all this, I could use a little "normal" in my life again." Asuna said. But right as Nodoka and Kotaro entered the portal, it began closing as soon as Nekane started through it!

"What the?! Negi! Asuna!" Nekane shouted. Negi and Asuna rushed for the portal but it vanished just before they could reach her.

"Hey! Wait! Come back!" Asuna shouted.

"What...What just happened?!" Negi said. Just then, a loud and powerful quake hit the town and the ground shook.

"What's THAT?!" Asuna said. Suddenly, the large chamber behind them began to crack open.

"It's Gragon's monster!" the prince said. Just then, Negi and Asuna heard what sounded like Gragon's voice calling them.

"You two! You two...ruined...EVERYTHING!!" he shouted. The chamber exploded and out came a giant black demonic dragon with blood red eyes and giant vampire wings. It roared and flew towards the castle. It slammed into the top and the entire top half of the castle began to fall over!

"Gah! It's trying to kill us!" Negi shouted. The prince and the other Dreadnoids held on for their lives before the prince managed to get them to safety.

"Oh man! We really ARE going to die!" Asuna shouted. Negi wasn't about to die yet. He rushed down and jumped off. He created a golden flying carpet and he looked for Asuna.

"Asuna! Jump!" Negi shouted. Asuna saw the carpet and jumped on. She almost fell off but Negi caught her and pulled her up.

"Thanks Negi." Asuna said. They saw the giant dragon beginning to escape and the two chased after it aboard their carpet. Meanwhile, back at Mahora Academy, everyone else from Negi's class were looking around for them. Jennifer and the dean were with them.

"Wait! Where's Negi or Asuna?" Kakizaki said. Konoe made a crystal ball in his hand and tried to find them. When he spotted them, he showed the orb to the others and enlarged it. They saw Negi and Asuna on the carpet flying after the giant dark dragon.

"Holy cow! What is that thing?! Is that what Gragon tried to create?!" Satomi said. Nodoka saw Negi's determined face and she was worried more than ever.

"Gragon! You won't get away from us!" Asuna and Negi shouted.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	25. Ch 25: The Final Battle Part 2

**_Negima and the Curse of the Dreadnoids_**

**_Chapter 25: The Final Battle - Part 2_**

Back in the Dreadnoid's dimension, Negi and Asuna chased feverishly after Gragon's giant dragon aboard their golden carpet. While at Mahora Academy, everyone watched Negi and Asuna's battle.

"What...What is that thing? It's huge!" Chisame said.

"Gragon. The fool! He must have merged his own soul with his deadly monstrosity to fight Negi again. He won't stop until he's breached the barrier and comes here!" Nagi said.

"He...He what?! And our Professor Springfield and Asuna are battling that monster?! No! I won't allow it! Get us back there! Take us back!" Ayaka shouted. Nagi shook his head with a firm face.

"What? But why? Our friends are gonna be dragon food!" Fuka said.

"Listen girls. I know you're worried about Negi and Asuna. But you must cheer them on. If we went back now, we would only be interfering. Besides, this is THEIR fight now." Nagi said.

"He's right. Our part in this battle is done. Now...we must believe for Negi and Asuna." Konoe said. Nekane couldn't help but crying for Negi and Anya was the same way. Meanwhile, Negi and Asuna were closing in on the dragon.

"Negi! What is this thing?! It's hideous!" Asuna said.

"Judging from the appearance, it's some kind of dragon chimera!" Negi said.

"A...A chimera? Aren't those supposed to be some kind of creature that's made of different other creatures?" Asuna said. Negi nodded and the dragon turned it's head to them.

"Foolish children! You thought I could be defeated so easily?! Never in a million years!" the dragon said. The dragon's voice sounded exactly like Gragon.

"Wait! That's Gragon's voice!" Asuna said. Negi groaned.

"It couldn't be. We defeated his body...but his soul didn't want to go down and he merged himself with the dragon!" Negi said. Asuna looked at the dragon and gasped.

"You mean...this whole THING is Gragon?!" Asuna said. The dragon roared and fired lasers from it's wings and they came down like lightning fast hail blasts.

"Watch out!" Asuna shouted. Negi quickly maneuvered through the barrage of laser blasts and the dragon snarled.

"You pesky children don't know when to stop interfering with other people's buisness!" Gragon said. Negi and Asuna flew towards the back of the giant dragon and saw the tail wasn't fully attached to it's body.

"Hey Negi! Look! That tail looks ready to fall off!" Asuna said. Negi saw it and figured the dragon chimera wasn't fully completed when Gragon merged with it.

"Hmm. I wonder something. What is this thing a chimera of? It's just a dragon." Negi said. Just then, something came rocketing out and nearly punched Negi and Asuna! It was one of Yuna's giant hands!

"A dragon that has Yuna's powers!" Asuna said. Just then, it's tail pointed at them and fired needle shaped bullets. The tail was a giant version of Mana's sniper guns.

"And there's Mana's guns! Duck!" Asuna shouted. Negi ducked down as Asuna put her blade up in defense against the bullets. She managed to deflect some back at the tail and it exploded. The dragon roared loudly in pain.

"Yes! There goes THAT tail of yours!" Asuna said. The dragon looked back at them and growled.

"Rotten brats!" Gragon thought. It roared and suddenly, red lasers started flashing around striking Negi and Asuna directly. The lasers damaged Negi and Asuna slightly. Following that were multiple copies of Setsuna's blade but they all missed them.

"Where...where did those come from?" Asuna said.

"They just came from nowhere. Be careful Asuna. I fear our new golden pactio powers might not be enough for Gragon now." Negi said. Asuna gasped and looked at the dragon. They flew towards the dragon again from behind but it did a full roll over them and was behind Negi and Asuna!

"Look out!" Asuna shouted.

"Now I think it's time you two "vanished" from this world." Gragon said. The dragon's mouth opened up and a giant orb of red energy begun to build up. Negi looked back and saw the dragon was going to fire a giant beam at them.

"Asuna! Hold onto me!" Negi shouted. Asuna hugged Negi tightly as he flipped the carpet over the dragon just as it fired. The beam missed completely and they were hovering over the dragon. The girls cheered for Negi and Asuna as they flew around the dragon to confuse it.

"Go for it Negi! Make him so dizzy that he falls from the sky!" Fuka shouted.

"That thing must have all of our powers together into one being." Satomi said. Asuna looked down at the dragon.

"I don't get it. What is this thing made of?" Asuna said. The dragon looked at them.

"I've created this magnificent beast from the shattered remains of the dark parasites that I infected you with. It's made of their lost ashes. Isn't it marvelous?" Gragon said. They headed for the dragon's head and saw a cavern open inside.

"Hey. What's that thing?" Asuna said. Inside, beneath the red jewel cover, they could see Gragon in his throne!

"There's Gragon!" Negi shouted. Negi fired a blast at the dragon's head but it didn't do anything.

"It's too strong Negi. Maybe this thing needs to have a few more body parts clipped from it." Asuna said. They flew back and saw the wings looked loose.

"Then let's take care of it's wings!" Negi said "That should clip it for good." The dragon saw them and roared. From the spikes on it's back, Satomi's lightning fired at them and it zapped them. They were zapped so much that their carpet fell from the sky and they fell into the darkness.

"No!" Asuna shouted. Asuna saw Negi falling down into the darkness alone and she grabbed him. She held him in his arms and tears leaked out.

"Negi. Come on. Wake up kid...wake up." Asuna thought. The others saw them descending and gasped.

"No! They're going down!" Akira said.

"But...that can't be! They were winning!" Ako said.

"They better hurry. That monster could be here any minute!" Nagi said. The others called out to Negi and Asuna as Evangeline watched quietly with Chachamaru.

"Master? Why don't you say anything?" Chachamaru said. Evangeline looked at her.

"Because Chachamaru, Gragon hasn't won yet. Look there." Evangeline said. Chachamaru looked back and saw Negi and Asuna rising back up on Negi's staff.

"Hey! They came back!" Jennifer said. Kotaro cheered loudly.

"All right! That's my Negi! Go for it dude!" Kotaro shouted. Chamo cheered loudly from Kotaro's shoulder. The dragon saw them rising up and gasped.

"What?! But how?! I sent you plummeting into the darkness!" Gragon shouted. Negi and Asuna were riding on Nagi's staff while Negi held his sceptre staff in his hand.

"Thank you...Negi." Asuna said. Negi smiled and they flew back towards the wings. The dragon roared and fired more lasers. Asuna used her sword and with a single swing, she deflected them back and blew off the dragon's left wing completely.

"That's for shooting us down earlier!" Asuna shouted. Negi took his staff and fired at the other wing. It blew off it's body and the dragon began to lose control.

"That's for everything you've done to my class!" Negi shouted. The dragon couldn't control it's flight anymore and begun to descend into the dark depths.

"No! Not again!" Gragon roared. As his yell echoed in the darkness, Negi and Asuna were sure that was the end of Gragon's giant dragon.

"There. That ought to put an end to that guy's plans...for good this time." Asuna said. Negi watched the dragon closely and saw something was wrong. It begun roaring and shaking frantically. Suddenly, a giant dark vortex swirled around them and they were trapped within it. They couldn't see through it and were afraid of what was happening.

"What...What's going on here?!" Asuna shouted. The others couldn't see anything either as the vortex blocked their view. When it cleared, the dragon's top half was merged in the ground below and the jewel on top was shattered. Strange white marks began glowing around it's waist.

"Huh? What is it doing now?" Chizuru said. Nagi gasped.

"Negi needs to hurry! That monster is using the darkness around it to restore itself!" Nagi shouted. The others gasped as Negi and Asuna approached the dragon's head. The impact had shattered the jewel on top of it's head and they leaped inside. Negi's other staff vanished.

"Good idea making that copy of your staff Negi. But now...we've got HIM to deal with!" Asuna said. Negi and Asuna drew their golden weapons and faced Gragon. He was now reduced to a hideous zombie like monster with his lower half merged into the dragon itself. The crash had also severely damaged him and he was trying to heal himself along with the dragon. He looked at them moaning. The girls back at the academy looked grossed and sick looking at Gragon.

"Ew! That thing...is Gragon?! Oh! I'm gonna puke!" Sakurako said.

"You must not interfere. Darkness will consume all. Darkness is your true master." Gragon said. Negi and Asuna weren't buying it at all. They charged for him but his right hand sprouted out the giant sword he held earlier.

"Die!" Gragon moaned. He swung and when it struck them, they were zapped by Evangeline's electricity. From the ground, snake like ribbon shot out and wrapped themselves around Asuna.

"Asuna!" Negi shouted. Gragon laughed and prepared to swing his sword at Asuna. He was going to slice her right down the middle this time! Negi tried to rush over but he was attacked by fiendish dopplegangers of Kaede, Fei Ku and Chao. They pounded him endlessly before he managed to force them back.

"You monster! Stay away from Asuna!" Negi shouted. He rushed over towards Asuna but was ambushed again by the giant snake heads that were on Yotsuba. One of them went to swallow Negi whole but he used his staff to smack the snake's head into the other. It bit the other and they yelled in pain. Negi rushed over just as Gragon was going to swing the blade.

"Now...vanish from existance!!" Gragon shouted. He swung his blade and it connected with something. Little did Asuna and Gragon realize was that Negi was the one to take the hit! He fell on his front side and his glasses fell off his face. Asuna gasped with tears in her eyes.

"Negi! No!" Asuna shouted. The girls back at the academy gasped with fear. Some begun to cry and Konoka hugged Setsuna. Chamo was crying so much that he clutched onto Kotaro's face.

"Professor Springfield..." Ayaka muttered. Nodoka was overwhelmed with pain that Yue and Haruna stood by her side. Asuna, full of anger now, looked at Gragon who was laughing at Negi's "pitiful attempt" to save Asuna. Asuna started growling and tried to rip herself free from the ribbon.

"You...You...You heartless monster! How could you do that to Negi?! He's just a kid! A kid!" Asuna shouted. Gragon chuckled.

"I won't rest until ALL who oppose me share the same fate as this pathetic whelp of a mage." Gragon said.

"What?! So...you won't stop until everyone in this world is dead?!" Asuna said.

"That is right. But why would you, a mere girl, cast your tears for this pathetic boy? If he never met you, you probably wouldn't be in this situation right now." Gragon said. He started laughing again as Asuna's anger begun to rise more.

"Shut up! Don't you say anything like that about my teacher! I wanted to be his partner and I made it happen! I'm not ashamed about ANYTHING! What I am angry about is that a horrible monster like YOU ever exists at all!" Asuna screamed. She broke free and kneeled down to Negi. She started crying and held Negi in her arms.

"Asuna. Are you certain you would risk your life for this boy?" Gragon said. Asuna nodded with eyes shut tightly. When she opened her eyes to see Gragon, he was about to swing his blade again to slice Asuna in two.

"In that case, I cannot spare your life. What a shame. I was planning to...but...if you want to risk your own existance for his, then you are a stupid fool and you shall DIE with him!" Gragon shouted. He roared and swung his sword at Asuna. She hugged Negi tightly in her arms to shield him. In her head, all of the memories she had with Negi since he came to Mahora Academy flooded her mind.

"Negi and I...have come so far. We've done...so much. I can't...let this happen now...not while we're so close!" Asuna thought. The others cried out for Asuna and Negi knowing their words couldn't really reach them.

"Asuna! Look out!" Ayaka shouted. Konoe and Nagi watched with frightened faces. Suddenly, when the sword connected, it had frozen in place right above Asuna's head!

"What the?! How did that happen?!" Gragon shouted. Asuna and Gragon looked at Negi and gasped. With one hand, he caught the sword and held it back!

"You monster. You would really do this...to a girl like Asuna? I think it's YOU who are the fool!" Negi said. He suddenly started glowing a bright aura and he attacked Gragon with a series of punches and kicks.

"What the? Negi?!" Asuna thought. Everyone couldn't believe their eyes. Nagi could tell Negi was under the same influence from when he and Nagi battled the possessed Evangeline.

"No! This power! It's the same from before! But...it's much stronger now! What is going on here?!" Gragon thought. Negi's staff suddenly started to morph through the different pactio weapons and they all hit Gragon dead center.

"Professor...Springfield?" Zazie said. Nekane couldn't believe what Negi was doing right then and there. Even Anya was totally speechless. Nagi had a feeling that this power should have been twice as strong since Negi cared about Asuna greater than anyone else he's met before.

"I won't let you...harm one hair...on my student's head!" Negi shouted. With Asuna's sword in his hand, he stabbed Gragon right in his chest and he started yelling in pain.

"No! Not again! I can't fall into the darkness now! No!!" Gragon shouted. With one loud ear piercing scream, a giant light enveloped the entire area.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	26. Ch 26: I Will Protect The Future For Us

**_Negima and the Curse of the Dreadnoids_**

**_Chapter 26: I Will Protect The Future For Us Both_**

As the light enveloped the battlefield, it blinded the sight of Negi's class as they watched for Negi and Asuna. When the light faded, they were in a completely new and bizzare world that seemed like the inside of a giant crystal ball. Negi and Asuna faced a new Gragon, dressed in his dark king attire but it appeared more elegant than before.

"Heroes from the Human World, I cannot allow you to end my plans...not yet." Gragon said.

"Sorry Gragon. But this is ending right here...now!" Asuna said. Negi was focused on Gragon so that he would be able to counter his every move.

"Then, if it will all end here, answer me one last question. I know that light and darkness are eternal. Surely, that should now make me the same. I AM the darkness. How do you plan to defeat an immortal being?" Gragon said. Negi and Asuna looked at each other and then at Gragon.

"Well, you're half right. Light and darkness ARE eternal...since they each make up half of everything in our world. But you know what? Every life has an end to it." Asuna said.

"That's why we're going to work harder than ever to defeat you for good. You are not eternal by any means." Negi said. As Asuna and Negi clutched their weapons, Gragon chuckled.

"While that was not the answer I wanted, I'm no more eternal than this partnership of yours. Allow me...to prove your theory wrong." Gragon said. He suddenly vanished and appeared again holding Negi by his throat.

"You will go together." Gragon said. He spun around and threw Negi away. Asuna followed after Negi just as Gragon appeared again with saber swords in his sleeve. Right as he swung, Asuna counter swung her sword to deflect his attacks.

"And yet again, you risk yourself for a boy." Gragon said. Asuna smiled and struck Gragon in the chest with a kick.

"Like I said, I chose to be Negi's partner and I don't deny it one bit." Asuna said. She struck him again with her sword and then swung him around by his arm. She threw him away just as Negi fired a barrage of fire blasts at him from his staff. They all connected with him and Gragon was seemed to have been engulfed in a cloud of smoke.

"Yeah! Take THAT Mr. Immortal!" Asuna said. But when the smoke cleared, Gragon was gone!

"What the?! Where did he go?!" Negi said. Suddenly, two Gragon's appeared from behind pointing at them.

"Why don't you just vanish?" Gragon said. Both of them started firing rapid blasts at Negi and Asuna. They couldn't defend themselvesn in time and they were struck endlessly. When the attack ended, Negi and Asuna looked quickly for Gragon.

"Darn it. That guy's too fast!" Asuna said. Suddenly, Gragon dashed towards Asuna from afar and slammed his blades into Asuna's back. He continued to strike her until Negi scared him off with a spell. Asuna dropped to her knees. Negi checked Asuna's back and she was bruised from the strikes she took.

"Asuna. Your back. Are you all right?" Negi said. Asuna looked at him and smiled.

"Don't worry Negi. As long as he goes down in the end, I'm fine." Asuna said. From afar, Gragon watched them.

"Foolish girl." Gragon said. Gragon started coming at her from behind but Negi intervened with a spell blasted right at his face. Negi started to cast spells right after another to keep Gragon at bay. But while he focused on the front, another Gragon appeared behind Negi and grabbed him.

"What the? A duplicate?" Negi said. The duplicate quickly vanished after Asuna struck it with a kick to the back of the head.

"Not anymore!" Asuna said. Gragon chuckled and appeared behind Asuna.

"Good job girl. But...you left yourself open." Gragon said. Asuna looked back and he swung his saber at her. But Asuna countered with her sword and they were locked in stalemate. At Mahora Academy, the girls cheered for Asuna and Negi as loud as they could.

"Come on Negi! Asuna! Take this guy down!" Fuka and Fumika shouted. Evangeline watched with her eyes locked on Negi.

"Come on Springfield. Don't lose to him." Evangeline thought. Inside the crystal ball, they watched as Negi and Asuna countered Gragon's every attack and hit him when they could get a chance. He soon started sprouting out some kind of dark webs and they went out towards Negi.

"What the?!" Negi said. His arms and legs were wrapped in the dark webs and extended outwards.

"Can you spare...your life?" Gragon said. He fired a lightning bolt from himself to Negi and Negi screamed in pain. Nagi gasped.

"Negi! Get out of there! Gragon's trying to take over you!" Nagi shouted. Evangeline gasped remembering that's what Gragon did to her. Asuna tried to slice through but the webs couldn't be cut. Gragon kicked her away and she tumbled back. She got back up feeling exhausted and worn out. But she wasn't about to let Gragon have his way with Negi.

"Negi! Hang on!" Asuna said. She picked up her sword and headed back for Gragon. Gragon sent out duplicates of himself that ganged up on Asuna and started pummeling her. But feeling her powers increasing, she shattered all of Gragon's clones and made a break for Negi.

"Negi!" Asuna shouted. She cut off Gragon's webs and she locked hands with him. As Negi fell over, Asuna struck Gragon with a few quick punches and kicked him away. Asuna hurried to Negi's side.

"Hey. You OK teach?" Asuna said. Negi got up and nodded.

"Yes. Thank you...Asuna. If you hadn't intervened, I probably would be..." Negi said. But he stopped when he heard the fiendish laughter from Gragon.

"I must say you two put up quite the excellent fight. Even I feel a little fatigued. But it would appear that...we are reaching our limits. I think it's time for this fight of ours to end." Gragon said. He clapped both hands together and the entire arena turned dark.

"What the?!" Asuna said. The other girls watching gasped.

"What's he doing?" Jennifer said.

"Oh geez. This doesn't look good!" Kotaro said. Chamo nodded. Suddenly, multiple needle bullets filled the air. As they drifted in mid air, they all locked onto Negi and Asuna.

"I've seen enough. Time to vanish...forever." Gragon said. He laughed and sent the needles towards them. Asuna saw Negi was still worn out from Gragon's previous attacks and she had to save him. She put her sword on her back and hugged Negi tightly.

"Asuna! What are you doing?!" Negi shouted.

"Negi? If I don't make it, kick this guy's butt for me!" Asuna said. As the needles started to strike Asuna's back without end, tears came pouring out of her tightly shut eyes. Negi couldn't believe it and neither could the others. It seemed that Asuna was sacrificing herself to save Negi!

"Asuna! Get out of there!" Ayaka shouted.

"Asuna! Negi!" Konoka shouted. Setsuna watched with her fear rising by the minute.

"Asuna! No! Don't do this! You'll surely get killed!" Negi shouted. Asuna chuckled.

"Funny. You would have done...the same...for me." Asuna said. The bullets continued to hit her endlessly and she could feel the stings building up damage. Suddenly, they were coming faster and faster. Gragon watched with victory in his eyes.

"Hmm. She is quite special indeed." Gragon thought. With Asuna thinking this was the end, she looked at Negi. Tears dripped from her eyes onto his head.

"Negi? It's been fun. I had a lot of fun...being your partner. But...I don't think...I can..." Asuna said. Feeling ready to fall, she grabbed Negi's head and kissed him. Everyone gasped including Gragon.

"Asuna...No." Ayaka said. When the needles ceased, the world returned to normal and Asuna was still holding Negi with her lips kissing him. Negi moved back slightly and looked at Asuna's back. He saw many needles sticking out of her back! She looked like a porcupine with glowing red quills!

"Asuna. How...Why...Why would you do this...for me?" Negi said. He looked at Asuna's face and she was out with her eyes shut completely. In fact, when Negi moved out from Asuna's arms, she fell face first to the ground. Negi couldn't believe it. It would appear that Asuna was really dead.

"Asuna..." Negi said. Tears began to leak from his eyes as well as everyone else watching. Gragon warped down and approached Asuna. He picked her up and stood her on her feet.

"How pitiful. Why you humans would sacrifice your own life for each other is a mystery. However, in my eyes..." Gragon said. He suddenly kicked her away and Negi gasped in fear. Asuna's body hit the ground and her sword fell from her back.

"She made the biggest mistake of her life. Only a fool...makes the ultimate sacrifice." Gragon said. As he walked away, Negi held Asuna's sword in his hands and looked at her face. He remembered her kissing him before she died and he thought of something.

"Asuna. You...You...I can't let you go. Not now." Negi said. He approached Asuna and lifted her head up. Gragon looked back and saw the two of them. With one gulp, Negi kissed Asuna on her lips with his eyes shut tight. Gragon gasped.

"What?" Gragon thought. At the academy, everyone was completely stunned by what Negi did. Ayaka and Nodoka were ready to fall over.

"Negi. What is he...? Look!" Makie said. Suddenly, the two of them began glowing and the needles in Asuna's back started to pop out and vanish into dust.

"What?!" Gragon thought. Negi looked at Asuna's face and she started to open her eyes again. The light of the Golden Pactio was reviving her! When Negi saw Asuna's eyes fully opened, he sat up and smiled. Asuna smiled as well.

"Thanks...Negi." Asuna said. With their auras still shining, Negi and Asuna stood straight up and faced Gragon. They both grabbed their weapons and faced Gragon.

"But...But...that's impossible! You can't revive the dead like that!" Gragon shouted.

"What's wrong Gragon? Haven't you seen what real power can do?" Negi said. Negi and Asuna jumped at Gragon and started attacking him furiously. He was too weak from the last attack to do anything.

"Is that all you've got?" Asuna said. They turned to rapidly striking him then jumping back and unleashing a barrage of magical energy at Gragon.

"No! This is...impossible!" Gragon thought. Asuna smiled.

"My turn now." Asuna said. Negi and Asuna locked backs with each other and summoned light blades and golden swords.

"Thousand Blades!" Asuna and Negi shouted. The swords struck Gragon in a circle attack and broke away. Just then, Negi and Asuna threw their weapons into the air above Gragon.

"This is the end! Time to lose it all!" Negi and Asuna shouted. Their weapons started oribiting him at great speeds and he was trapped inside a light barrier. This was playing the exact same way they brought down Yotsuba in her third state.

"What?!" Gragon said. He saw hands made of light reaching from above him and grabbing his body.

"You know the best way to get rid of the darkness Gragon? Turn on the lights!" Asuna said. Gragon was starting to get dragged into a giant light warp hole above him.

"No! It can't be! You won't extinguish me! No! No! NO!!" Gragon shouted. After screaming at the top of his lungs, he was dragged into the portal and it sealed behind him. Gragon was finally defeated.

"We did it!" Negi said. Asuna smiled and fell on her knees.

"Asuna?" Negi said. Asuna chuckled.

"I'm fine Negi. That last attack...used a lot of my strength." Asuna said. Negi chuckled and put Asuna's arm over his shoulder.

"Negi?" Asuna said. Negi looked at Asuna with a smile.

"Then...I guess I'll help you." Negi said "Let me be your legs." Asuna chuckled and got up slowly.

"You little twerp." Asuna said. As the two of them walked away from where Gragon vanished, they saw a light ahead of them. In Konoe's crystal ball, the screen completely changed white and they couldn't see anything.

"What the?! Where are they? Did they make it back? What happened?" Madoka said. As Negi and Asuna left the light they walked through, they arrived outside the front of Mahora Academy. They were in their attire from school.

"We're home Negi." Asuna said "We all are." Negi nodded and they approached the school. But suddenly, the doors opened and they were surprised. There was some of Class 2-A coming out looking like they were full grown adults!

"What the? Girls? What happened to them?" Negi said stunned. Just behind them, the girls waved good bye to the man at the door. Negi looked at him and gasped. Negi was looking at himself but he was older and taller! His outfit was a Mahora Academy jacket over his white shirt and red tie. He wore his tan pants. He saw the younger Negi and Asuna and smiled.

"Oh. Hello there. I see you came after all." the older Negi said. Negi and Asuna were frozen with shock. The older Negi led them into Konoe's office to see that the office was now Negi's office! A painting of Konoe was on the wall.

"Wait a minute. Isn't this...?!" Asuna said. Older Negi chuckled.

"Yeah. This WAS Konoe's office. But after his death, he entrusted me with being the new dean of Mahora Academy. And I never felt happier." the older Negi said. Negi and Asuna looked at each other confused.

"Hold on a second. What time period is this?!" Asuna said. The older Negi guessed they were about ten or fifteen years ahead of their time.

"Fifteen years?! Holy cow! This is the future! YOUR future!" Asuna said. Negi couldn't believe it.

"You probably want to know a few things. Well, when my class gratuated and moved on, I was sad to see them go. But when they grew up, some of them actually came back to be teachers and aides here at Mahora Academy to the new classes." the older Negi said.

"Really? That's...that's amazing!" Negi said. The older Negi chuckled.

"In fact, Nekane and Anya came to the academy as well. They actually became teachers to the elementary level. Nekane loves it here so much." the older Negi said "And, to tell the truth, someone very dear to me came back and now she's my assistant and closest friend." Just then, the doors to the office opened up.

"Huh? Who is it?" Negi said.

"Hey teach. I brought you that cocoa you wanted." a voice said. Asuna gasped. The person who became the older Negi's assistant was Asuna herself! She had her hair out long and she had two cups in her hand. She wore a purple striped sweater and she had tan pants. Asuna's eyes widened from shock seeing she and Negi were working together at Mahora Academy.

"Yeah. It's truly something funny. Isn't it?" the older Negi said. Asuna sighed.

"Negi. Are you gloating about yourself again?" the older Asuna said. The older Negi chuckled. While Negi talked with his older self, Asuna wanted to know automatically what made her older self be Negi's assistant at the school. The older Asuna chuckled.

"Let's say...there's something about that kid." she said "Listen. I know your Negi might be a pain and sometimes a bit clueless, but be lucky you've got him. Who knows? Maybe this future...may very well be yours." Asuna looked at Negi and smiled. After bidding farewell to their future selves, the older Negi sent them back using one of his spells. They arrived outside Mahora Academy in their time period.

"Wow. That...That was something." Asuna said. Negi nodded. Just then, they heard people calling out to them. They saw all of their class rushing over. Konoe watched from afar and smiled.

"Hey you guys! It's great to see you all too!" Asuna said. They were just swarming all over Negi and Asuna. When they broke free, Negi went to see Nagi. But he had vanished again leaving a note behind.

"What the?" Negi said. He looked at the note and it said:

_Dear Son,_

_Thanks to you, the Dreadnoids can finally live in peace and it would appear our missions are done. Continue to be the great mage that I know you will be. _

_Nagi_

_P.S. I saw your little visit to the future. I'm proud of you son._

Negi chuckled feeling embarrassed as Asuna approached him.

"He decided to split. Didn't he?" Asuna said. Negi chuckled and looked at the sky. Back in the Dreadnoid dimension, the prince took his rightful place as the Dreadnoid's ruler and their world was beginning to return to normal. As he sat on his throne, he smiled.

"Thank you...Negi Springfield...Asuna Kagurazaka..." he thought. The next day came to Mahora Academy and everyone rushed for their classes. Life was finally back to normal now that Gragon's terror wave was put to rest. But as Asuna and Negi hurried to class, they still didn't forget what they saw...the path that might lie ahead for them.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**

**_THE END_**


End file.
